The Force of Collision
by Called-Plan-and-Uke-Yutaka-Fan
Summary: Kristina Johannesan is always looking out for her little sister Alisa. More so, since their family parted ways and they're living in the slums, but they happen to stumble across a new adventure involving earls, demons and even time travelling! Just what will happen on this new ride they've taken board on? Seb/OC, Ciel/OC, Alois/OC! /CANCELLED/ Sorry to readers
1. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor?

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Phantomhive manor?**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

I shivered as I ran through the dark alley on a freezing winters night, gripping my little sisters gloved hands tightly in my own, trying to look for food, shelter…_ anything. _The sound of our boots smacking the watery walkway, echoing through the alley was only increasing my worry to be followed by some creep. "Kristina? Where are we going?"

"I honestly have no idea Alisa…" I was on my usual job, scouring the streets every night for a suitable place for my sister and I to sleep because we were both orphans without a home. But tonight I have more trouble than I usually do and it was really starting to get to me, _I'll at least find a place for Alisa to rest while I keep watch!_

We walked out of the alley and headed to no place in particular, while I tried to think of somewhere Alisa could sleep for the night. _Honestly… where is a free house when you need one?_

I scanned around us for the umpteenth time, but this time it was different. I looked ahead of us to see what looked like a mansion in the distance. _Huh? I don't remember ever seeing that there…I wonder if the owner is feeling generous, I_ picked up my pace slightly and headed straight towards the big building.

I felt a sudden tug on my hand, making me to come to a complete stop and look towards my sister, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. I sighed, knelt down on my knees, pulled her onto my back and continued the rest of our journey for us. Almost instantly, her head dropped onto my shoulder and her breathing slowed. _I am so sorry it had to be like this for you Alisa._

It's been almost eight years since we became orphans. Alisa is only fourteen and she has experienced many horrible things that no child should have to experience in their lifetime, and it's hitting her like a brick!

I finally reached the mansions front porch, but that was when I realised I had a problem... A problem on my back! _How the heck am I supposed to knock on the door while I'm carrying Alisa…? _ I stopped, realising what had to be done. I walked a couple of steps closer to the door and just when I was about to head-butt it, it opened.

I looked inside to see a tall man clad in a butlers uniform looking right back at me. My sister shifted her weight, causing me to turn away briefly, and then look back up at him. I squinted to get a better look at him and saw that his eyes were actually golden in colour and was adorned by glasses, the candelabra he was holding giving an illuminating glow…_Something is off about him_

It had been about another minute or so before a familiar looking young boy peeped his head out from behind the strange man. This boy looked to be normal enough, having blonde hair, light blue eyes and wearing clothes that only a noble would wear. The only disturbing thing about him was the slightly sadistic grin on his cute, innocent face.

He gasped when he looked at me and my sister, "Look at you two! Claude, let them in and take them to the guest room, then bring them to have dinner with me!" He giggled, and trotted away, which I happened to think was slightly strange. The man who I assumed was Claude, kept an expressionless look on his face as replied with a "Yes, your highness."

He led us through the many hallways toward the guestroom. _…Heck! They should just put the guestroom at the front of the dang place! _I thought as I started to lose feeling in my legs and arms.

I felt as though I could faint when Claude suddenly stopped, causing me to walk right into his back, which felt more like a wall in my opinion. I looked up to see him holding the door to the guest room for me. I thanked him and walked in slowly. As I began to observe the room, I heard him close the door and walk off.

I laid my sister on the bed and tucked her in carefully so I didn't wake her up. I sighed and sat on my bed, then blew out the candle and fell asleep.

OoOoOo

**A loud scream sounded throughout the Johannesan manor,**

"**P-Please… D-don't hurt them, I beg of you!" My mother gasped as step-fathers rough, bloodied hands grasped the front of her already ruined dress,**

"**Oh, I don't intend to hurt your precious children, IF YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! ALL OF IT YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A-!", he gasped as mother kneed him in the groin and wriggled free from his vice-like grip, stumbling backwards through their bedroom door and onto the floor in one of the many hallways.**

**She stood back up, breathing heavily and ran down the stairs, dragging her tattered and torn dress to where my siblings and I resided throughout their dispute. She burst through the door, turned around and locked it, spinning back around to find a little group of children huddling together in the corner of the room. She trudged weakly toward them and kneeled in front of them, holding both her twin-boys hands in her own, **

"**Alright, listen to mummy now! Hey! I want you to run away from this horrible place and take your sisters with you, ok!" The boys nodded in unison, tears threatening to fall, "Take good care of yourselves, mummy will be sure to find you soon-"Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Mother got up and ran as fast as she could towards the window, opening it and lifting us all through, one by one, giving us each one last kiss on the forehead. Bang! Bang! Father was getting frustrated with the door not budging, only adding to his anger. He took a couple of steps backward and thrust forward, ramming his shoulder into the door, knocking it down and out of his way.**

"**Stupid woman, who do you think you are? Trying to hide from your own husband now, are you?" He said in a fairly psychotic manner as he took, slow deliberate steps toward her, backing her into the corner of the room.**

"**I-I wasn't trying to hide from y-you, I was just-"**

"**Where are the children, hmmm!"**

"**Th-They aren't here anymore-"**

"**What! And why is that, woman?" He took another step towards her, inching her closer to the wall each time,**

"**They're gone…", she managed to squeak out while cowering in the corner.**

"**Awww, that's too bad, now they won't be here to experience their own mothers funeral", he cackled loudly before pulling out a dagger**

**And yet another scream sounded throughout the Johannesan manor**

**OoOoOo**

**(Kristina's POV)**

"**Where are we going?" I asked as I held on tightly to my big brother, Alexanders', hand. "**_**We**_** aren't going anywhere, right Andrei?" He looked over at his twin brother Andrei, who was giving Alisa a piggyback,**

"**That's right! We have to split up so we don't get caught as easily by that**_** thing**_**-"**

"**You mean step father?" breathed Alexander**

"**Now is not the time to get serious!"**

"…**Yes…it is."**

"**Oh would you-"**

"**No!"**

"…**Whatever! We have to split up so you and Alisa can be safer. If we **_**do**_** split up, Alexander and I can lead him away from you guys' trail!"**

**I looked over at my brothers sadly and nodded. We came to a stop in the middle of a field where Andrei gave me Alisa and walked next to Alexander, both smiling softly at me. "We'll see you soon lil sis!"**

**I kept my eyes on them but their eyes started to change colour. It changed from their normal brown to a deep grey and then to a flashing pink with slits in them. They smiled maniacally and jumped at me.**

OoOoOo

"AHHH!" I breathed heavily as I shot up in the bed, covered in my own cold sweat, _Holy-_

"You look funny when you sleep!" A voice beside me beamed out loud, making me jolt to the side and fall onto the floor in an undignified heap, "AH!"

I looked up to see the young boy from earlier, sitting next to where I was just a second ago, "What the? What did you do that for? Why are you even in my bed?" I scanned the room to find that Alisa wasn't with us,

"Ok, firstly, I heard your annoying screaming throughout the whole mansion-", he jumped off the bed and landed near me,"-so I came in here to see what was wrong with you, and that's when I found you in your nightmare-like state and secondly, Claude was too busy with dinner preparations that he couldn't come get you himself, so I came instead!" He offered his hand, I nodded and took it.

I looked him in the eye. "Where is my sister?" The boy smirked at the uneasiness in my voice, "She is helping Claude. Here, change into this. Your clothes are simply disgusting!" He said holding out a purple corset dress.

"Uh, sure…" I contemplated on whether or not I should be offended, but decided to not to be, because of his hospitality of course. He grinned as I took it, and then skipped to the door. I stepped forward before he could leave, "If I may ask, what your name is?"

He turned around and his grin grew wider, if that was even possible, "My name is Alois, Alois Trancy…And you are Kristina Johannesan, correct?" "Uhh, yeah, that's me…" He closed the door and made his way down the hall. How does he know me? I sighed and went to the vanity that was in the corner of the room. "Oh! Uh…Ew", I said as I looked at my reflection.

I was wearing my favourite dress, which was a black corset with golden lace and wedged thigh-high boots in the same colour. As you can tell black and gold are my favourite colours, alongside white of course. The dress was started fading in colour and covered in various stains, but other than that, the boots were perfectly fine. My hair was a whole different story. It was tangled in knots and it looked like someone would make you close to bald if you tried to brush it out.

I sighed, Yay! This is gonna be fantastic, I looked for a brush in the vanity drawers and to my luck, I found many hair tools, clips etc. I grabbed the hair brush and started to pull it through my hair. I winced as I pulled it through and eventually got it back to its normal silky waves. I left it down then got up to change into the dress that Alois gave me.

OoOoOo

"OH MY-I mean seriously! Are you kidding me…?" I was currently walking around the many hallways in this stupid mansion, trying to find Alisa, Alois or Claude. I started to turn random corners, not really caring where I was going anymore, just as long as I found something that was, you know? Living!

_This place is pretty creepy at night…even though I haven't been here in the day, but still-_ "OOOF", I fell backwards, landing on my behind in a not-so-ladylike way. "Miss Kristina?" I looked up to see Claude standing in front of me, "Wha? How did you find me? I am so sorry I took so long! I couldn't find any of you anywhere-"

"No need to worry, now, we can't keep your highness waiting as he does not have much patience." I nodded, got up and dusted myself off as he led the way to the dining room. We ended up walking past the room my sister and I stayed in, then walking down a hall, to the right and BAM! It was right here! I face palmed and started grumbling into my hand, "You gotta be joking right? It was here all along!"

"-He is very funny, yes." I managed to hear a bit of my sisters' conversation with Alois through my inner turmoil. I walked up to the seat next to my sister and plopped into it, still going on about how easy it actually was to get here.

"You look wonderful in that dress Kristina!" Alois said, once again sitting right near me, managing to make me jump and fall on my butt for the third time that night. I growled and pulled myself up onto the chair, _I swear one day, I'm gonna turn around and hit him with something if he keeps doing that!_ "Thank you, Alois. It was very nice of you to offer me this dress…and my sister one too!"

I just noticed that my sister was wearing a dress similar to mine but with knee-high socks and shoes instead of wedge boots. She had her long brown hair in two pigtails, like she usually did but with purple ribbons tying them together to match the outfit. She realised I was staring at her and smiled goofily at me. I giggled at her behaviour and threw my own goofy look at her. She laughed then looked over at Claude, who was walking to us with a rolling cart filled with many different dishes and trays.

I sat up a bit straighter, thankful that I was getting a decent meal due to the fact that I've been living on the streets with my sister since I was 11 years old. My sisters' face lit up when she saw what was put in front of her, "Oh yummy, cottage pie. YAY!"

"Yes! You're going to love it! Claude's cooking is delightful!" Claude then gave a plate to me and Alois, then stood behind us and watched us silently.

"Why art chu ee-ing claw?" My sister said with food still in her mouth, "Alisa, that's rude. Finish eating your food before you speak!" I whispered in her ear harshly. She swallowed it down, "Sorry Kristina", she said looking at the floor and then at Claude, whose face was as stoic as ever. "I said why aren't you eating Claude?"

He glanced at me and then to my sister but before he could say anything, Alois said, "Claude doesn't like to eat with company!" I stared at Alois, a bit surprised at his sudden outburst, although I could tell he was lying because of his sidelong glare at the butler practically screaming 'Say anything if you dare!'

I coughed to end the awkward stare-down between Alois and Claude, and then decided to strike up a random conversation, "Do you have any other people around this big mansion of yours Alois?" He looked up at me and grinned, "Yes, there is a maid and triplets!"

I raised a brow at him, "Triplets?"

"Yes! Go and find them Claude!" He said, jumping up from his seat and facing the butler

"Yes, your highness." Claude walked out of the room, leaving the three of us to ourselves.

"Mmm, that was wonderful Alois!" I forgot she was even there, she was so quiet

"Glad you like it!" He sat back down putting his chin on his entwined fingers and smirking at Alisa. I almost forgot about mine and started to eat it, _huh, this is really good_

OoOoOo

_Now this one is Timber and that one is Cantebury-No! That isn't it…"_Argh! Ok, who's who?"

I was currently standing in who-knows-what-room with Alois and who he calls 'the triplets', while my sister was somewhere with Claude. _Come to think of it, she seems to have taken a liking to that butler but I sure as hell don't see why, with his somewhat creepy demeanour and all… _

"Eh. Who cares anyway, they are just mere servants!" He said, taking the candelabra from one of the triplets and dragging me out into the garden. It was absolutely beautiful; it had roses and hedges everywhere. _If only it wasn't dark…_

"Uh, what is it Alois?" I questioned as he turned slowly to face me. His features changing from the grin he had on to the sadistic smirk he usually wears.

"You are the only one I have left Kristina; I have decided it is you who will be my betrothed!" He whispered, slowly leaning closer to the point where I could feel his breath on my face.

I gave him a push on his chest, just enough to get him out of my space as I took a step backward, "What is 'you are the only one I have left' supposed to mean? And I am four years older than you so why would I-"

Alois pouted playfully, "Surely you haven't forgotten my dear Kristina, our families were close after all?" I hesitantly looked into his blue eyes and then it hit me. _How could I have forgotten…_

OoOoOo

**(Alois' POV)**

"**Catch me if you can Alois!" Kristina giggled and ran towards the Johannesan manor.**

_**Heh, easy**_**, "Luka, have you tagged Alisa yet?"**

**I looked over at my little brother who nodded and beamed happily at me. I smirked and looked to where Kristina was previously, "Then let's get Kristina!"**

"**Yeah! Yeah! Kristina! Let's get her!" My brother chirped as we began to sprint after her. We soon came to the front porch and the grand doors that led into the manor. We burst in and hid behind walls, doors and even the servants. I felt like a lion going in for the kill. "Do you see her yet Luka?" I whispered.**

"**No, I can't see her anywhere brother." He whispered back, his eyes darting around the library they were currently in.**

**OoOoOo**

**(Kristina's POV)**

**I was trying so hard not to laugh as I watched them hide behind the servants, what good will that do them? I had been following Alois and Luka around the mansion the whole time, giggling and chuckling at their attempts to blend in somehow. A mischievous smile came upon my face as I slowly came out of shadows and crept up behind them. **

"**RAWWWRRRRR!" I tackled Alois and Luka to the floor and laughed hysterically at their reactions. Luka having the 'holy crap reaction' plastered on his face while Alois had the '…what just happened reaction' on his own. I lay there giggling as I stared at them.**

**Alois slowly turned his head in my direction, "Oh, I'm gonna give you something to laugh about!" I squealed as Alois pounced on me, trapping me underneath him and pinning my arms to the floor. "Quick Luka! Come and tickle her!" I squirmed and kicked, trying to get free of his hold, which was surprisingly strong, as his brother began to tickle me. **

"**Ah! No, stop, ahahaha, please, I'll do anything!" I looked up at him as a smirk crept across his face. Luka stopped tickling me and I began to breathe normally again.**

"**Anything, huh?" I looked up to see Alois' face inches from mine and I nodded hesitantly. Alois froze when he heard someone walk into the room and pull him off me. It was his father,**

"**Alois! Luka! We will be leaving, come along now. Good day dear Kristina" He said in calm manner as he began to walk out, with two perfectly in sync 'Yes father's' as a response. Luka jumped up off the floor and ran out after his father but Alois stayed behind.**

"**Go on Alois, you don't want your father to get angry." I was cut off as Alois suddenly hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You are mine, don't forget that." I shivered and before I could respond he pranced out the door leaving me with a confused look etched on my face.**

OoOoOo

He put the candelabra down when I moved a hand to my head, "I can't believe that was you. Then what happened to Luka, where is your father and-" I stopped when I felt his weight on me, he was now cuddling into my chest. "Umm…Alois, are you alright?"

He looked up at me and I could see hurt in his eyes, "They're all gone Kristina, all gone…" I moved my arms around him and let him calm down. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you Alois, it's just so hard to believe it's actually you." I pushed him back a bit and cupped his face and I was surprised when he actually let me.

"I can't believe it's really you…", I whispered and looked into his eyes that seemed to be like a veil to his past. I felt something wet glide down the side of my face. Alois lifted his thumb and wiped away my tear,

"Your highness, it is time to retire." I squinted into the darkness and saw Claude standing there with my sister sleeping in his arms.

Alois glared at Claude, but as quick as it came it left. He jumped up and pranced to Claude, he never runs out of energy, just as I remember? I took my sister from Claude and he walked off to help prepare Alois for bed. I sighed and made my way my room…eventually, considering I still couldn't remember the way around this huge place.

Once my head hit the pillows I fell into a deep sleep, one that I've longed for.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I woke up the crack of dawn in need of the bathroom, I slowly and hesitantly got out of bed and creeped out the door. Once I was finished I started wandering the halls for the fun of it. I looked into a couple of rooms that had their door open but I didn't find anything that kept my attention.

I sighed at the fact that I found yet another room filled with nothing. Just as I was backing out of the room I felt someone's gaze on the back of my head, I quickly spun around to see that it was Claude. I have no idea why but I felt as if he could be my father figure. Although I didn't particularly like my father, but I could tell my sister was really cautious around him so I decided not to get too comfortable in his presence.

I immediately pounced on him, giving him the biggest hug a little girl could muster and beamed, "Good morning Claude!" _Screw cautiousness, I like this guy!_

OoOoOo

(Claude's POV)

Once the girl had me in her sight, she flung her arms around my torso and chirped, "Good morning Claude!" I wasn't sure how to react as I had never been around a person who was so…easily attached, much less a young girl. I looked down at her, "Miss Alisa?" She lifted her head to look up at me, "Yes Claude?"

"We will be going to town after breakfast, so prepare yourself in the proper attire as it is quite chilly out today", she nodded her head happily and skipped off in the direction of her bedroom. _Strange little human_, I adjusted my glasses once she was out of sight and made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

Quiet…

Tranquillity…

Peace that I've longed for…

White light filling my senses…

Weight on my stomach…

Darkness suddenly taking over…

No oxygen!

Panic setting in-

"GEROFFFFF!" I breathed heavily as I shoved the pillow off of my face and glared at the form that was groaning on the floor, as they had fallen off the bed during my unexpected-morning-ninja-defense-attack. It was when I saw the big brown eyes that I realised it was Alisa. "…Why?" I shook my head in an attempt to wake myself up better.

She picked herself up off the floor and flung herself on the bed, "We're going to town after breakfast! Isn't that great?" She said, glancing around the room with a dazed look on her face. "Well then, let's get dressed! We shouldn't keep Alois and Claude waiting, right?" I mumbled as I got up and searched in the closet for a suitable dress.

She got up and searched for a dress also, "Yeah…I guess."

OoOoOo

I held Alisa's hand as I led the way to the dining room. _At least I remember where it is, all thanks to Claude of course!_ I thought as we made our way to the table and sat ourselves down, opposite of Alois and Claude, who was standing in his dutiful spot behind Alois.

Alois saw us and smiled genuinely, "Claude, they're here now, get breakfast!" Claude heeded to his orders and brought it to us, once again putting my empty stomach at ease.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

"Wow, I've never been in this part of town before!" I was dragging Kristina ahead of Alois and Claude, who were watching us closely and looking through all of the shop windows. I saw dresses, cakes and then there was the one shop that I've always of dreamt of seeing. I squealed and jumped up and down on the balls of my feet, putting my face onto the glass as I looked at the bunny plush with big googly eyes.

I looked at the reflection in the glass. It was Alois and he had a sneer on his face, "Funtom Company! Hmph!" He walked off in the other direction with Claude and I turned to face Kristina, "What was that?" She shrugged and pulled me away so we wouldn't lose them but when we took the first couple of steps we realised that we actually did lose them and it'd be hard to find them because of how busy it was today.

"Uh oh!" I said almost inaudibly as I watched Kristina search frantically a blonde head or a…a tall emotionless guy! Kristina groaned, "Great! We finally found a reasonable place to live in and a…somewhat reasonable owner and now we lost him!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I felt really stupid for letting Alois walk off in a huff. I felt like I was going to cry, _this was a chance for Alisa to live in a safe environment, a place where I didn't need to constantly worry myself over her safety and… _

I started to sway from side to side and then I felt like I was falling back, until my senses abandoned me.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I was still looking around when I felt my sisters' grip loosen. I turned around to find her on the floor. "Kristina? Kristina!" I shook her shoulders and tried to make her move but it didn't seem like she would wake up anytime soon. It was now my turn to start being frantic, I looked around the streets seeing how everyone was looking in our direction but as soon as I caught their eye, they would turn away and act as if nothing happened.

I wanted to go search for help but I couldn't just leave her lying there in the middle of the street, since that was, you know, stupid! I went to turn back around when I found myself walking into a torso that reminded me of when I would fling myself at Claude. "I'm sorry!"

I backed away from the person a bit so I could see them properly. It was a man and he was looking down at me. He had an angular face and deep red eyes. He was in a black butlers' uniform (see what I did there ^_^) and he remained stoic… _Yep, he definitely reminds me of Claude!_

"Do you need help little girl? Is your sister okay?" I looked past the butler to see a boy that looked about my age, _why did he just call me a little girl? He's a kid too!_

I brushed it off and took in his appearance. He was shorter than me, he had clothes that screamed 'I'M A NOBLE' and he was walking around with a cane in his hand. I put on my puppy dog face and replied, "Yes, my sister fainted and we have nowhere else to go!" _I might as well score another place to stay in since we lost our other one._

He nodded at me and looked up at his butler, "Sebastian, carry this little girls' sister! They will be staying with us at the mansion!" The butler-Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord." And with that he picked my sister up bridal style and started walking towards a carriage.

The boy looked over at me again, "Are you alright?" I nodded, and then followed him to the carriage where Sebastian helped us in and got into the drivers' seat himself. I was next to my sister and the boy was seated on the opposite side of us.

The boy was still looking at me, seeming to take in my own appearance, "You seem to be of nobility in that attire?" I hesitated before answering him, "Yes, we were staying with another noble but we lost him while we were in town!" He nodded, still looking at me. I blushed a little and looked away. _I may like attention but not like this!_

"My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." I smiled up at him, "I'm Alisa Johannesan and that's my sister, Kristina Johannesan." He nodded and looked out the window.

OoOoOo

(Ciel's POV)

_Johannesan? That name sounds familiar, I shall have Sebastian investigate once we return-_

"Why are you wearing an eye patch?" I was expecting this question so I could respond straight away, "I injured my eye in an accident when I was younger." She nodded and looked at her sister with a worried look, "Don't worry, I will have Sebastian look at her when we return." She nodded and looked out the window.

_This girl reminds me of Lizzy_, I thought as I looked at her two pigtails that reached just above her waist. The only difference was that this girl had more of a golden tan, dark brown hair and eyes. She looked to be around the same height as Lizzy as well.

Her sister looked like a bigger version of her only her hair was down and it went past her waist.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I must've fallen asleep because I felt myself being pulled out of the carriage by strong arms. The person who was carrying me lifted me so that I was being held like a baby over their shoulder, with my arms wrapped around their shoulders. I actually felt quite offended. _Just how old do think they think I am? I mean I know I got the pigtails to make myself look younger but, come on!_

I opened my eyes slowly to see black hair in my peripheral vision. _Sebastian must be carrying me, ah! Then we have arrived at the mansion…_I looked around without moving my head, _she must still be in the carriage!_

"You must be exhausted young master. I shall prepare tea for you right away!" Sebastian said quietly, _he must think I'm sleeping still._

Somehow, Sebastian managed to open the door and still hold me comfortably in his arms. I heard an alarming sound coming from Ciel, "My-my mansion!" Sebastian looked at him questioningly, "What seems to be the problem young mas-!"

I lifted my head off of Sebastians' shoulder and looked to where they were looking, _Ok, what the heck is going on, that is just so horri…fy…ing?_

OoOoOo

**A/N: Hello and thank you for taking your time to have a look at my first fiction! I hope there wasn't too much OOC-ness! :D This is hopefully going to turn out as a good story! So yeah! Leave a review! **


	2. Hello Lizzy and Competition!

**Chapter 2: Hello Lizzy**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Alisa's POV)

"Wow Ciel! I didn't know you liked cute stuff! You should've said so, and then I would've run here faster than the carriage!" I squealed as I wriggled out of Sebastian's arms. I saw Ciel glare at me but I smiled back, pretending not to notice it.

I ran in and twirled around in this rainbow-puke-covered-mansion, then looked back to see Ciel and Sebastian watching me in disbelief. I shrugged and continued dancing around the place until,

"SEBASTIAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Three people dressed in cute outfits burst into the room and surrounded Sebastian with horrified looks on their faces. Sebastian looked at them like they were stupid, "What happened here? And why are you all dressed like that!"

"She-she's crazy!" They all shivered and pointed towards a door that was slightly open. Ciel blinked, "Who's crazy?" He walked over to the door with Sebastian close behind and peered in. "Grell? What are you doing up there?"

I could hear another voice respond to him and then saw Sebastian walk in the room. Ciel looked back at me, "Come with us Alisa?" I looked back at the front door. He sighed, "Sebastian will get her after we see what happened!"

I nodded and followed him into the room. It was just as decorative as the entrance. I inspected the room and saw another man being helped down by Sebastian, more like taken down. He had long brown hair tied back with a piece of ribbon and glasses on his eyes, _He looks a little blue? _He also seemed to be decorated.

"CIEELLL!" Another high pitched voice squealed happily. I looked over to see Ciel being squeezed the life out of by a girl that looked a little like myself. He looked really surprised, "Wha-? Elizabeth?"

The girl pulled back a little bit, "Oh, how many times do I have to say 'call me Lizzy'! Aw, you're so cute! I could just eat you up!" She then squeezed him tighter and rubbed her cheek on his…_This girl is weird….I like her!_

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hello!" I smiled at her. She looked at me and swapped from squeezing Ciel to squeezing me, "You look so cute! Look at her dress Ciel! Who is she?" Ciel looked at me as if to say 'thanks' and replied,

"That is Alisa Johannesan and let her go; you're going to choke her!" Ciel sighed and looked at Sebastian, who did the same. Sebastian got her attention and she let me go so I could breathe again, _okay! So maybe she likes to get up close and personal but hey, she still seems nice!_

I walked up to the other three, "Hi! I'm Alisa! You will get to meet my older sister when she wakes up!" They smiled at me and introduced themselves. _Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin, I'll have to remember that! _"Ho! Ho! Ho!" I screamed when I heard that and I bet anyone that I jumped about ten feet in the air. Finny stepped up once I calmed down, "This is Tanaka! We forgot to introduce you to him!" I curtsied to the old man and he responded with that weird laugh again.

I turned around and stifled a laugh, "Why have you got a bonnet on your head Sebastian!" He turned and smiled at me creepily, then glared at the three servants. Ciel was shaking with laughter but he managed to keep it in. Lizzy was smiling at everyone, explaining how cute the room looked. "I know! Let's have a ball tonight. And Ciel can be my escort and we will dance the night away! Wear the stuff I got you Ciel!"

She then grabbed the man-Grell I think it was and I, dragging us away, "Come with me you two! I'm going to make you cuter than you already are!" Ciel looked like he was gonna tear something apart while Sebastian kept on a calm smile. I giggled at him; _I can't take him seriously when he's wearing that!_

Ciel face palmed, "Sebastian…Go get Miss Kristina from the carriage." Sebastian bowed and left.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I snuggled further into the warm comfy bed with muscles…_warm comfy…bed…with muscles? _My eyes snapped open to find a man carrying me, he smirked down at me. "AH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" I shouted and jumped out of his arms, running away from him.

As I ran I realised I had no idea where I was. The place was huge and reminded me of the Trancy manor. But now was no time to have a look around. _How did I get here? Who was that freak? WHERE IS MY SISTER? _I skidded around a corner and kept running until I slammed into a blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at me a bit puzzled, as did I because of his choice of clothes, until he smiled and said, "You must be Kristina eh? Your sister told us about you. She 'appens to be with Miss Elizabeth right now." _Us! Did he just say us? Just how many people are here?_

I nodded, still looking out for that freak that carried me in here. I saw him walk around the corner and I jumped into the blondes' arms. "Save me!" I buried my face in his chest and he looked at me funny.

"Mister Sebastian?" The blonde watched as Sebastian pried me away and into his arms.

"Bard, have you finished preparing lunch?" He looked at Bard sternly making him take a step back and scratch his neck nervously. _I can see why! Challenge accepted!_ I glared at freak-I mean Sebastian, giving him one last chance to put me down again but he only smiled at me. When he did I punched his chest and put my foot on his head, flipping myself backwards and out of his grasp using his head as if it were a wall, _thank you Alois for not making me put on a long dress._ _I LOVE THIGH LENGTH DRESSES!_

I landed about three feet from him and sprinted off in the other direction. I heard Bard and Sebastian yell in surprise when I did that and I smiled mischievously, _in your face freak! _

I ran into what looked like study. I saw a kid that was around about my sisters' age sitting in a chair at a big desk. I ran and jumped over the desk, surprising the kid and hiding behind him. He looked at me in alarm and then breathed a sigh of relief, "What _are _doing Miss Kristina?" _Heck Alisa, you might as well tell the whole freakin' world about me!_

"Get your _freak_ to leave me alone!" I jumped when I heard the door open and was ready to run off again if he came near me.

"Sebastian! Stop fooling around!" Sebastian sent a smirk in my direction, which I scowled at, and bowed, "Yes, I apologise young master."

"Now, I'm guessing you want to know of your sisters' whereabouts, correct?" I nodded and he ordered Sebastian to lead me to her. I groaned inwardly and followed him so I didn't appear rude to my saviour.

"You seem to be quite the stubborn person, hmm Milady?" He was still smirking at me and I seriously wanted to hit him again, but I thought better of it. _He's just as weird as Claude! He gives off the same feeling._

OoOoOo

(Sebastian's POV)

_This girl is rather interesting; she might just be my new toy. Let's see…_As we walked down the hall I kept brushing my arm against hers. I did this a couple of times until she shoved me into the wall and kept walkingwithout me. I smirked, _perfect~!_

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I let myself be dragged off by Elizabeth to be made 'cuter than I already am' and I have to say, she has style! She likes most of what I like. CUTE STUFF! _It's great to have someone that understands the _power_ of being cute, apart from the fact that she's making men cross-dress, for instance Grell. Not that he seemed to have a problem with it really._

I looked at myself in the mirror while Grell complained to Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin. It was something about not being able to wear red instead of blue. I was wearing a knee-length white dress, white flats and had a halo on my head. My hair was curled so much that it went from its normal length, near my waist to just below my shoulders. _I look cute! Happy face!_

Grell was still complaining so I decided to shut him up. I spun around, "Mister Grell?" He stopped his rant and looked at me, "Yes Miss Alisa?"

"Did you know that no one has ever succeeded in breathing through their mouth with their tongue sticking out at the same time?" He-no, I should be saying everyone in the room attempted to do it. Yes, even Lizzy! I looked at them like they were idiots. _I don't think I can…hold it in-_"PFFT! HAHAHA!" I doubled over in laughter and they all looked over at me saying 'what?' with their tongues _still_ sticking out.

Through my laughter I heard someone else giggle. I looked over at the door to see Kristina standing in front of Sebastian. She started shaking and ended up having the same fate as me, "What-hahaha-are you all-ahaha-doing?" I laughed harder at the sight of her until I got to the point where I couldn't breathe.

OoOoOo

(Sebastian's POV)

I led Kristina to where Elizabeth and her sister were. I opened the door and everyone but Alisa had their tongues sticking out of their wide open mouths. Alisa was laughing so hard she had tears flowing down the sides of her face while they all looked at her confused. Even Kristina had doubled over in laughter.

I chuckled lightly at what seemed to be Miss Alisa's doing. "Stick your tongues back in fools!" Alisa said when she finally gained her composure, "Wow! I wasn't expecting _everyone_ to do it! But you gotta admit that was funny!" Kristina walked over to her and gave her a high-five.

"Well now that you have found your sister, I must go back to the young masters' side. See you all in the evening." She waved her hand at me nonchalantly and with that I walked off to the young masters' study.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

They finally stuck their tongues back in when Sebastian left and I giggled, satisfied with myself. "Now~ it's your turn to be made cute Kristina! What do you say we make her cute too, Lizzy?"

"So, this is Miss Kristina?" She giggled, "Time to make her cute!" I jumped up and down excited to be able to do something like this to my sister; _she never lets me do her clothes or make-up. HAHA! HAHAHA-I am going insane…_

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

Alisa and Elizabeth managed to corner me and get me into a dress that they considered 'cute'! _I mean, I don't mind being dressed up and all; it's just that…I give up._ I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with my look. _At least they didn't make me wear one of those ridiculously long dresses_.

I was wearing a deep blue dress that had a big bow with ruffles on the back of it. It was sleeveless and showed off my shoulders. It was also form fitting but it poofed out once it past my hips…_Yes…thank god it isn't one of those crazy long dresses because I wouldn't want to be dragging that around. Ugh!_

I slowly opened the door to see _everyone _but Ciel waiting for me. I freaked out and tried to shut the door but Sebastian put his foot in the way and opened it again. He held his hand out for me to take like the…_gentleman _he is and performed a close-eyed smile, "You look wonderful Miss Kristina!" Somehow I knew he was doing this to get to me just like the situation in the damn hallways. I didn't want to embarrass myself more by not taking his hand so I did.

He guided me out of the room and I heard gasps, _this is what I was dreading. _Suddenly I was pulled away from Sebastian and into Alisa and Lizzys' clutches. All I heard was 'so cute~', 'I knew that would go well with that' and a bunch of other stuff I rolled my eyes at. "Where is Ciel?"

"I'm right here!" We all looked up to see Ciel wearing an all blue outfit, walking down the grand staircase with a bored look on his face, "I asked Sebastian to see if everything was okay seeing as it's still you and Miss Alisa's first day here." I nodded and watched as Lizzy make her way over to him, just as energetic as when she saw me.

"Ciel you look so cute~!" She started looking him over and gushing over how cute he looked until, "Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? It matches your outfit! Where did it go?" _Wow! That was a complete change to her mood._

Ciel looked down at his ring, seeing no problem with it, "I don't see what the problem is, and this ring suits the outfit fine, does it not?"

Lizzie thought different. She fell down to the floor in a huff and started weeping into her gloved hands, "You're so cruel Ciel! I bought you a cute ring that matched the outfit and you aren't even wearing it. The ring you are wearing now isn't cute at all!" Ciel seemed to be tricked by this and walked straight into the trap. You could see sparks in Lizzys' eyes as she snatched the ring off Ciels' thumb. He sent her a dangerous glare, "Lizzy!"

"Ha! I have it now!" She inspected it closely, "This ring is far too big for you anyway, the one I bought you will fit you perfectly~"

"GIVE IT BACK!" We all stared incredulously at Ciel, _did he just yell at her? I only met him today and I already knew it wasn't normal for him to lose his composure like that; judging by all the surprised looks he just received._

Lizzie looked as if she were going to cry, "Why are you so angry?" _Oh boy, I wonder! _"I only wanted you to look cute! I HATE THIS RING!" She lifted her hand in the air and with all her force, threw the ring on the ground where it smashed to bits.

Ciel looked incredulous for a few seconds before rage filled in. He began taking menacing steps toward her lifting his hand; preparing to slap her. _Hard._

The next few seconds were a blur and I found myself clenching Ciels' wrist, "Don't you DARE hit a girl!" I yelled at him furiously. Sebastian came and put his cane in his hand, "Young master, you forgot your cane. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I gazed over at Lizzy to see her being comforted by my sister. Ciel was breathing heavily with a shocked facial expression but then again I was too, _I had a thing about abuse against women, I witness one and all hell breaks loose…for the person that did it anyway._

Sebastian walked over to the two girls and stood in front of them, Lizzy looked up, "Forgive my master lady Elizabeth, but that ring was a precious heirloom passed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. It was truly one of a kind and he loved it dearly. Please try to understand why he reacted in such a way."

Lizzy gasped, "It was that important and I ruined it!" She looked like she was going to cry again so Alisa started to rub her back comfortingly. Ciel walked up to the smashed heirloom, "Ciel…I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-!" She watched in disbelief as he tossed it out the nearby window. She quickly ran and looked out the window, "Ciel, what are you doing?"

He closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter if the ring is gone, I am still the head of the Phantomhives and that won't change!" Lizzy started to tear up again and Ciel stood in front of her, "How long are going to stand there and sob over such useless things?" He pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe her face, "I can't ask a lady to dance when she has an unsuitable look on her face!"

Lizzy blew her nose and looked up at him, "…To dance?" They stopped when they heard a violin playing. It was Sebastian. He started playing at the top of the staircase, _since when did he get up there?_ I heard singing and looked over at Grell…_well…this is odd? _ I shrugged.

Ciel and Lizzy began to waltz; Lizzy giggling and twirling. I pranced over to Bard and held out my hand, "May I have this dance milady?" He glared at me but laughed heartily after, "You may." He took my hand and started to dance with me.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I stood near the bottom of the staircase, "Uh… Can I h-have this dance Miss Alisa?" Finny held his hand out to me, _cute~. _I nodded and began to dance with him. Soon Mey-Rin and Tanaka joined us and we all twirled happily around until we tired ourselves out.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I watched as Elizabeth was put in the carriage and snuggled up into a blanket. We all stood outside ready to watch them leave. Well I wasn't ready because I was pressing my face into the glass, trying to see through the curtains; bidding her my goodbyes. Even though she was asleep. I couldn't help but feel a bit upset, Lizzy was the first friend I've had in ages and she was leaving. _I hope we meet again Lizzy!_

"Do not fret, I will be sure the journey home is safe for Lady Elizabeth…" _Blah! Blah! Blah! We all know you have some weird obsession for Sebastian. Calm down already._ He finally drove off down the path and we all sighed; happy that it was time to rest. In fact I was more than happy. I was overwhelmed because once the carriage was out of my sight; I stumbled over to Sebastian. "Tiiireeeeeddddd! Carry me!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

Just as Sebastian was about to pick Alisa up, I swept her up into my arms instead. "No you don't!" I walked off inside to see Ciel before he retired. "If l may ask Ciel, what room we are staying in for the night?" I inquired quietly. He looked up slowly expecting to see Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"Young master?" I shifted out of the doorway to see Sebastian standing there with his hand over his heart, _was he there that whole time?_

"Prepare a room for Lady Kristina and her sister!" He turned away on his bed and Sebastian showed us to our room, he stood in the doorway, "May I ask a couple of questions before I leave milady?" I walked over to him once I finished tucking my sister in and leaned against the wall, "Well?"

"How did you know how to pull off that little stunt you did earlier to get out of my hold?" I shifted a bit nervously. I wasn't too keen on telling anybody how I could do that sort of stuff, especially someone I Wasn't too fond of at the moment.

I walked over to the bed and plopped myself onto it, "Does it matter?"

"I was just a bit curious. You don't seem to like me very much either; you wound me!" He teased, _okay, now I can't stand this man! _I picked up my pillow and chucked it at him. He shut the door quickly so it could block the missile. I heard him laugh lightly and walk away. I mumbled incoherently and picked up the pillow; shifting myself into the bed. _I'll get you back, you'll see! _And with that I fell asleep.

OoOoOo

I woke up extra early this morning to pull a prank on Sebastian. I had managed to find the things I needed plus Sebastians' room, _this is gonna be great!_ I giggled as quietly as I could and set up the prank.

The idea was to help Sebastian wake up better; you see, I filled up a bucket with ice cold water and put it on top of the door frame. A stick that was attached to some rope held it up. When he opens the door just let me tell you this; _I'm gonna be watching with some popcorn stuffed in my mouth._

I packed the things away quickly and hid behind a wall; waiting for it to happen and to my surprise it was a success. You should've seen the look on his face, it was indescribable. I couldn't hold in my laugh anymore and his glare shot over to me. I gasped and started to run away, _feels like yesterday all over again but it was worth it._

I giggled as half tiptoed and half ran around the mansion. "Ah~! Miss Kristina? If I may ask, what was your bucket doing on top of my door?" Sebastian had somehow managed to catch up to me and pushed me against the wall, his hands on either side of my head. He was _soaked._

I snickered a little and looked him dead in the eyes, "What was your door doing under my bucket?" _Game on freak, game on! _He chuckled and let his eyes become level with mine, "It's sad that I'll have to go against my schedule this morning but you need to be taught some manners!" I swear his eyes flashed pink when he said that. He rolled up his sleeves preparing himself. I squealed as he picked me up and ran to the bathroom. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he didn't falter and kept doing what he was doing.

I heard water running and I realised he was filling the bathtub. _What was he doing? Wait…now wait a minute! _He held onto my waist tightly waiting for the tub to fill up. I kicked and shoved him but it was just too hard. I was picked up and shoved into the tub; dress and all. He didn't even put in hot water, it was icy cold and the _whole _time there was a smile on his stupid face.

He dunked me under several times and whatever left over water I had in my mouth, I would spit out at him. He kept going until I stopped and calmed down, "Have you learned your lesson yet, milady~?"

I growled at him and squeezed my hair out, standing myself up as he continued to kneel at the side of the tub. I deliberately shook my head like a dog shaking themselves off after a wash, flicking little water droplets at him in the process. Of course that was my plan after all. "Shut up!" I crossed my arms in a huff and looked away, grumbling to myself.

In response he chuckled lightly and handed me a towel, which I snatched quickly and shooed him out. I slammed it shut and leaned against it. Through the door I heard a 'I sure hope so!" I grimaced and face palmed.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I woke up hearing faint sounds of struggling. I rolled over and saw that Kristina wasn't in it with me, _that must be her making the noise then…_ I kept listening until I heard it stop. I heard a door slam and footsteps leading to the room I was in. They got louder until it stopped and the door opened. Sebastian stepped in the room,

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early! I just came to inform you that breakfast shall be ready in about an hour." He had smirk on his face; he looked like he had a bit of trouble hiding it too.

I jumped out of bed and gave him a hug, much like I would do to Claude when I spotted him. "Thank you Sebastian! I will get dressed and…I don't even have a change of clothes…" I looked down at my dress.

"I don't have change either!" I looked up and saw my sister wrapped up in a towel…_teehee! So that's what happened!_

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh my Miss Kristina, you can't walk around like that; it is not fit for a lady!" My sister shoved him with her shoulder as she walked in and stood in front of me. I watched as her eyes burned into Sebastians' amused ones. _Hmmm? I don't think I've seen my sister so irritated before…Seems like my sister has some competition_

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I stood in front of my sister protectively, staring into Sebastian eyes that were filled with amusement. He raised his midnight eyebrows at me; challenging me to do something in front of my sister. Instead I decided that two can play at this game so I smiled, "Sebastian dearest, can you please retrieve a change of clothes for my sister and I" _Ha! Take that chump!_

I thought that he would be surprised but he put on a close eyed smile and replied without hesitation, "Anything for you milady!" I growled and watched him as he walked off. I backed myself into the room to see my sister smirking deviously at me with laying on the bed; hands clasped behind her head. "What?"

She giggled, "Do you like~ him my dear sister?" _How the heck could I like that freak! FAT CHANCE!_

"Hell no!" she went into full-fledged laughter and that's when Sebastian came back with our dresses, "Here you go milady's!" _Come to think of it…how is he not wet still? His clothes are perfectly dry; not even a drop on them. Now he has got my curiosity running…_

I took the dresses from him and slammed the door in his face. I was about to get dressed when Alisa reminded me that I would need help with the corset as she isn't good at doing so herself. How did I get the corset on all the other times? You don't even want to know.

I swung the door open; prepared to chase after the butler but he was still standing there with his cheeky smile plastered on his face, "I knew you would come running back to me!" …_Today is going to be a long day..._

OoOoOo

(Ciel's POV)

I rubbed my eyes when I heard Sebastian come in…_at least I think it was Sebastian?_ I opened my eyes and sat up slowly to see Alisa sitting on the edge of my bed while Sebastian pulled the curtains back, "Good morning young master! It was requested that Miss Alisa could come see you when I woke you up!"

She nodded enthusiastically and smiled at me, "I wanted to see our saviour and thank him because I never had the chance to yesterday!"

"Thank me? Why is that?" _…Ugh! I think she just said why already! I need to get Sebastian to wake me up better!_

She giggled at me, "Well you helped us out yesterday, didn't you?"

I shook my head a bit, "Huh? I guess I did." She stared at me blankly for a few seconds, "Not much of the morning person?" I shook my head again. "Sebastian? What is on our schedule for today?"

"After breakfast we shall leave to the London townhouse for the investigation on the 'Jack the Ripper' case!" I looked at him, "Is that so? We will bring our two guests with us. Go and inform Miss Kristina Sebastian!"

Alisa jumped up, "Ah! No worries Sebastian, I shall inform her! Why don't you stay with your master while I do that?"

He smiled genuinely at her, "That would be most helpful Miss Alisa!" She nodded and left the room.

Sebastian turned to me and poured some tea for me, "What delightful guests we have? Hmm, young master?"

I sipped the tea, "Indeed."

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter! Read and review! :D**


	3. Time to Reunite!

**Chapter 3: Time To Reunite!**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Kristina's POV)

It was a clear day and Ciel, Sebastian, Alisa and I were heading to his London townhouse. Although I didn't exactly figure out why we were coming; my sister said it had something to do with some killer. _She's so bad at remembering little details…I think it might be Jack the Ripper…I have heard a lot about him lately._

But today I wasn't really with it; firstly I got dunked repeatedly by Sebastian, much to my dismay. Secondly, my sister thinks she is 'catching on to something' about me and Sebastian. Thirdly, my corset is _way_ too tight. _Stupid butler pushing my damn buttons! _

I glanced at said butler who was sitting next to me. Yes, Alisa _did_ make me sit on the driver's seat with him because she thinks she is helping me out with our 'complications'. She used those damn puppy-dog eyes on me too. Once she uses them, there's no way out of it for me. And lastly…I was thinking about my brothers.

I didn't really worry myself about them but it popped into my mind just recently and it was bothering me. _I wonder what they are up to? Has step father caught them? Is he still hot on mine and Alisa's trail and…Are they alright?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Sebastian started to talk to me, "Are you alright milady? You seem to be bothered about something?"

I shrugged and kept thinking; but Mister Stubborn sitting next to me wouldn't allow that, "Come now, what has you so distracted hmmm?" I looked at him; a little happy that _he _of all people was even bothering with me, "It's nothing really! I was just…thinking about my brothers."

He glanced at me but kept his eyes on the path; leading the horses with the reigns, "Oh? I didn't know you had brothers, Miss Kristina? I assumed you only had your sister?" _A lot of people assume the same thing…_

"Well yes, many people think the same thing! You see when I was younger Alisa and I," _Wait now! I'm not gonna just tell him everything am I? I hardly even know him, _"-had to split up with them because of family problems!" He looked at me skeptically, as if knowing I wasn't telling him the truth.

The carriage came to a stop at a large townhouse. I had to say, it was actually quite the view. I jumped off the side; instantly regretting it because I was, oh I don't know…wearing a dress maybe. It was in my favourite colours, black and gold, and it was backless and poofy once it reached the skirt. _Yeah I know, I sound like I should be a prostitute but it wasn't aimed for that kind of stuff. It was just my style and it was easier to move around in too._

My eyes darted left and right; checking to see if anyone saw me. _Nope! Doesn't seem like it!_

I helped Alisa out while Sebastian dutifully helped his master. I noticed that Ciel looked bothered too, "I hate London. It is way too crowded!" He exclaimed once we were making our way up the steps.

Sebastian sighed at his master, "It cannot be helped my lord, it _is_ a tradition for the nobility to travel during the season."

"The season is a waste of time if you ask me. What is the point of it?" I blocked out the rest of their conversation; still a bit bothered over my brothers. But seriously, who wouldn't be worried.

"Ouch! What the-!" Everyone stopped and looked at me, Sebastian having his trademark smirk on his face while the two young ones had kept their faces stoic. _And now I just walked into a wall…thanks brothers…now Sebastians not gonna let that one go! _

"Now, now, watch where you are going milady. We wouldn't want you to walk into another wall, would we?" _Note to self: Prepare another prank…or just kill him_

I began to walk up the stairs two at a time as I had fallen behind during my little…distraction. We finally made it to our destination. Once we walked in the room, a mess flooded through our vision, "For goodness sakes, where do they keep the tea in this place?"

There was a lady dressed in red searching through the cabinets, an Asian-looking man stuffing his hand in a vase and Grell sitting behind the couch. _All of THIS for tea? I didn't know Grell was this woman's butler either. Heh._

I looked behind me to see Ciel, who looked baffled and slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get any peace. Even when he was away from the other four at the mansion, he still had to deal with others. _Although I don't see what was so bad about them anyways!_

"Lau! Madam Red? What are you doing here?" Ciel half shouted. They stopped what they were doing and looked at the stunned boy. The lady in red turned to face him, "Ah Ciel, you're here early. Has the queens' watchdog sniffed a new scent?" _I didn't know Ciel was the queens' watchdog! I guess there is a lot that I don't know about him…_

OoOoOo

Everyone was seated around a coffee table, the butlers in their dutiful spots, sipping tea and having snacks while I just sat back; not really hungry after walking head first into a wall. I did manage to listen in on some of their conversation though

"The killer struck again! Another prostitute was ferociously murdered in Whitechapel. The level of violence is far from normal." Ciel stated with a plain face.

"Mary Ann Nichols was the latest victim. It appears a special blade was used on her; she was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian commented.

"Psst! Kristina, hey! PSSSST!" I sluggishly shifted my gaze to my sister, "Alisa, 'psst' isn't supposed to be used when you yell it…" She looked around realising she had everyone's attention. She blushed and looked down, "…Sorry…Please continue."

They went back to talking and I shifted closer to my sister, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see if we could do something else while they talked about this…it is kind of disturbing me…" I looked at her sympathetically; _I completely forgot that this going into a thirteen year olds ears, but Ciel is younger than her I'm sure of it, so why would he be doing this kind of job in the first place?_

I moved to the edge of the chair so I was almost falling off, "May we be excused?" Ciel nodded and we got up.

Lau looked at us…well, he can't really look because his eyes are closed but…"You can sit on my lap little girl." I started to push her almost desperately, "Quicker, faster, don't look back!" I started walking backwards and mouthed 'I'm watching you' to Lau and he chuckled.

Once we were out of the room I took her into what looked like a mini library, "Sorry that you had to hear that Alisa, you should have said something earlier!" I pinched her cheek and she laughed, "It's okay! I just didn't know they were going to talk about something like that…"

We grabbed some books and sat in the chairs. I decided to get really comfy and lay on my stomach across the floor. _Yeah, to everyone else it probably isn't as comfy as how I find it to be._

I managed to find a book on my family. Their company anyway; my dad owned the Johannesan clothing company. He used to anyway, until he passed away it was one of the biggest clothing company's around but then step-father took over when he was gone and business went down. _As if that man could compare to my real father anyway! That man is just a money seeking leech!_

Back when we were still with our real dad which was a year before that leech came; he would teach me and my brothers how to make our own clothes. Alisa was too young and she would lose focus quickly. I would always make my own dresses and that's why I like them as short as they are. They are comfortable to move around in, faster to make and they leave more materials to use on other dresses. I began exploring the book with excitement; flipping the pages in awe.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I was sitting on the couch like a proper lady should. Unlike a _certain someone _I know! I was reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe. I was surprised Ciel even had some of his works.

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in, "Milady? That is hardly any position for a lady to be in, especially with a dress as short as yours." My sister scoffed and got up, putting the book away, "Come along now you two, the young master has a job to do and I doubt he wants to leave his own guests behind."

We nodded and followed him. I walked close to my sister, _time to play…_ "Hey Kristina, did you realise he only calls _you _milady! And~ you're sitting in the driver's seat with him again too!" I whispered to her. She blushed a little bit and gave me a little push, "Shhh! I don't care and no… I don't want to"

"Oh yes you do~! You know you want to~!" She started to walk ahead of me slightly, "Shut up!"

OoOoOo

(Sebastian's POV)

_Did they even know I could hear their whole conversation? No matter, it's time to test out my new toy. _

When we reached the carriage I helped Miss Alisa in and then put on a close eyed smile, "Won't you sit with me again milady? It was rather enjoyable last time!"

I could hear her sister cackling away in the carriage which only made this all the more fun. She glared at me but nodded. I helped her up then got on myself smirking the whole time.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

We made it to our destination _finally._ We got out of the carriage and began walking into what looked the poorer part of town. The further we walked the more people there would be. We made it to a big crowd that were surrounding a tunnel or something of the sort with a detective standing out the front.

Alisa stayed back with Madam Red, Grell and Lau while I walked ahead with Ciel and Sebastian but not without going through their protests. I wasn't grossed out by the sight of bloodshed. Yeah I know! It's apparently weird for a lady _not _to be grossed out but it's a lie. Sexist men told you that.

When we made it to the detective he looked up and smiled politely, "Sorry young lad, this is a crime scene. It's no place for a child so why don't you just run along now!" He went back to looking at the papers he was holding. Ciel didn't move,

"I'm here to see the body of the victim!" The detective flinched back, surprised that such a young boy wanted to even _try_ getting in there, let alone look at the body.

"You're got to be kidding me right?"

"Aberline!" We looked into the tunnel to see a man with greying hair walking towards us and he didn't seem to like Ciel very much by the look on his face. "Ah! Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive! What are you doing here boy?"

I scowled at the man, _He's only said one sentence and I hate him! _"Do you know this kid sir?" The detective asked the man.

"I am simply here to help, Sir Arthur. Your investigation is a bit slow don't you think?" Ciel stated with a smirk ghosting his lips as he lifted a letter with the queens' seal on it. Sir Arthur looked at it incredulously.

Ciel continued, "I do believe you know who sent me?" He snatched the papers out of Aberlines' hands and looked them over. "It seems you have yet to find some major clues!" Sebastian and I leaned over his shoulder having a look at the papers ourselves.

I sent Sir Arthur a glare when he snatched back the papers with a furious look on his features, "Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling a case like this, I guarantee that! We have no need for you to help us!" I copied his movements, making awkward faces to go along with it and he glared at me. I heard chuckling and looked over to see Sebastian trying to cover it up with a cough.

"Marvellous! Let's go Sebastian, Lady Kristina!" I poked my tongue at Sir Arthur and saluted to detective Aberline, jogging to catch up to Ciel and Sebastian. _Awww, we didn't get to see anything!_

Madam Red walked near Ciel as we began to leave, "Now what dear?"

"We go see the man who will actually be of some use!" Lau perked up suddenly, "My Lord, you don't mean-!" Ciel smirked, "Indeed."

OoOoOo

Lau looked at the shop in front of us, "So, where are we?" Madam Red turned to him quickly, "If you don't know then what was all that fuss from before even about!"

I stepped closer to Ciel, "OH NO, IT'S AN UNDERTAKER! DON'T TAKE ME IN THERE CIEL! I'M SCARED-!" I shouted dramatically, pausing the act to take a look at everyone's concerned faces, "…is what you wish I was gonna say!" I laughed as I walked up to the door and attempted to pull it open. I jiggled the door handle a bit, then gave up and looked back at them, "I think it's broken!"

"Kristina…You're supposed to _push_ the door!" Alisa said slowly as if I were a toddler that was learning their alphabet. I pushed it open for everyone, feeling humiliated, "Heh! I knew that!"

We walked in slowly as we observed the room and its contents, "Amazing…" I breathed out as I looked at all the coffins in the room

I stopped when I heard giggling noises coming from the coffin I was standing next to, "Hey! Yeah person in the coffin! You aren't as good at hiding as you think you are!" A man slid the coffin lid off to the side. He stuck his head out and then the rest of him followed a couple of seconds after.

"Ah~! And who may this young mistress be?" I giggled and blushed slightly as he took my hand gently and kissed the top of it. I smiled sincerely at him, "I'm Kristina Johannesan, sir!"

I noticed Sebastian furrow his brows and glare at the man slightly. _What…what was that? I must be seeing things_

Ciel decided to speak up, "Undertaker! I'm here to see if you-!" He stopped when Undertaker put his fingers to Ciels lips. He giggled, "I'm well aware~! Teehee~ One of me customers was a bit unusual~ but no need to worry~ I made her beautiful again!" Alisa gripped the side of my dress and cuddled into me, _damn it I forgot about it again._

Lau looked at Undertaker curiously, "What kind of payment do you need?" He flinched back in surprise when the Undertaker suddenly popped up in front of him; a little too close for comfort.

"I have no need for the queens' coins~ Nope!" He then popped up in front of Ciel, "There's only one thing I want from you! If you give it to me~ I'll tell you everything you need to know~!"

Ciel looked at him speechless, Undertaker continued, "Give me a first rate laugh~! Just one joke!" …_My suspicions are now confirmed…note to self: Dude is crazy loner in a morticians disguise!_

Lau stepped up, "I know my lord! This one is a classic! On which side does a tiger have stripes-on the outside!"... Stare….Stare…Stareeee…

Everyone jumped at the sudden clapping noise that echoed through the shop. It was Alisa; she was on the floor laughing so hard that there was no noise coming past her lips. _She looks a bit like a clapping seal…_Undertaker smiled at the girl on the suffocating on the floor and then looked up to Madam Red; ready for another joke.

She smiled confidently and started to tell her version of a 'joke'. I quickly covered Alisa's ears so she couldn't hear. It felt like my ears were being raped but I was NOT going to risk my sisters' sanity over something like a simple _'joke'_. She kept going and going until I shouted at her, "WOWWWW! THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

Undertaker's smile got bigger as he saw masks with crosses over Lau and Madam Reds' mouths and he turned around to face me and my sister. We didn't notice because we started to bicker over useless things.

"-Well you should've bought better boots to walk in when you decided to carry me! Those boots were cheap!"" She started to 'cheep' noises like a baby bird. "Cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap!"

I glared half-heartedly at her, "Well next time I'm gonna make you walk!" I started to make high-pitched 'walk' noises in her face, "Walk-walk-walk-walk!"

The shop started to shake a little bit until it went to the equivalent of an earthquake. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Undertaker threw his head back and began to roll around on the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter. I stared at him for a while and I couldn't help but let my head loll back and laugh along with him. I crawled across the floor and snaked my arm over his shoulders. Ciel and Sebastian smirked at having the success of making him laugh without having to actually do something themselves.

"He he~ hooo~!" After what felt like hours, our laughter died down to little chuckling sounds until it completely died out. We picked ourselves up from the floor and put back on serious faces. Undertaker motioned for us to take a seat and we all hesitated.

I looked around the room noticing there weren't any chairs; only coffins. _Guess they can't be that uncomfortable right? _I sat down on the comfiest looking coffin and motioned for Alisa to come sit on my lap. Mostly in fear of having Lau invite her onto his own lap once he took a seat. Alisa smiled and jumped onto my lap. I looked up and everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. _Time to use some reverse psychology on these wimps. _"If you don't sit down, I'm gonna have to resort to using force!" _Okay, so maybe that wasn't reverse psychology but it worked, didn't it!_

Once we all took a seat, minus the butlers, Undertaker brought us some tea in beakers. No one really drank any of it because they were too afraid to find out if it actually was tea or not. I rolled my eyes and took a sip out of my beaker, _this is fine! I don't see the problem!_

My sister looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and I shook my head, "Alisa! You said no to Undertaker when he asked!" She started to whine and I shoved the beaker up to her lips; pouring the tea down her throat. She licked her lips and a content sigh escaped her mouth.

"It's an interesting pattern these days! I often get customers who are lacking. Hehe~!" Alisa looked at him with a disturbed look on making its way onto her face. Sebastian raised a brow at him, "Lacking?"

Undertaker nodded, now holding some sort of figure of the human body in his arms. "Yes~! Their uterus is missing, which is quite odd if you ask me~!" He giggled and started to play around with the figure, "The killer makes a big mess of the body but that part in particular is always removed~!"

Alisa stood up abruptly and left the room in a hurry, _probably going to wait outside…_ Sebastian sighed and looked back to Undertaker, "But wouldn't an amateur have a tough time carrying out a procedure like that quickly enough?"

Undertaker put on a big grin and looked at the butler, "Correct~! I was thinking the same thing", He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, leaning close to my face as he spoke and demonstrated, "You see~ first he slits her throat with a sharp object!" He made a cutting motion with his finger, sling it across my neck, "Then he rips right in here~!" He said making circling motions over my stomach., "-And he takes the precious womanly part~!"

He kept standing close to me when he finished and started to explain more details to everything. "You know, there's this thing called personal space? I happen to like it!" I wanted demonstrate this as nicely as I could so I stood up and bumped the side of my hip into his, making him topple back and fall over a coffin. He started to giggle into his sleeve, "Sorry~ young mistress~!"

I nodded and decided to check on Alisa so I walked out of the shop to find her hugging and talking to two men that looked to be in their early twenties. Their backs were facing me so I couldn't tell who they were. One had normal hair and the other had long bangs and had his hair spiked up in one big cowlick.

I stomped over to them and took my sister from them, "And who might you…be…" I stopped talking once I saw their faces. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Both have the same face. I trembled slightly and felt tears start to glide down my cheeks, "…Andrei? Alexander? Is that you?" They nodded slowly with smiles escaping their lips.

I couldn't take it anymore; I put Kristina down carefully and tackled my brothers onto the floor, "I can't believe it's really you two! Why were you gone for _eight_ _years!_? Where were you both?"

Alexander wiped my face with a handkerchief and lifted my chin so I he could look into my eyes, "We'll explain it once we've settled down okay….You've definitely gotten prettier Kristina!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Ahem! Seriously? I don't get the first hug? I thought I was your favourite twin! You betrayed me sis!" I looked over Alexanders' shoulder to see Andrei playfully pouting and huffing, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Oh shut up Andrei! You know you're my favourite!" He laughed as I crawled to him and threw my arms around his neck, ignoring the offended 'hey!' coming from Alexander. I wiped another one of my tears away, "Now, there is the possessive and over-protective brother I know!" I squeaked out.

He frowned and slapped my back lightly, "I'm not possessive OR over-protective…now stop crying will you?" Alexander hit him on his head and stood up; crossing his own arms, "As if, Andrei! Hmm, let me think! There was that time where you punched a kid for insulting her in front of you!"

Andrei shifted me so he could sit up, "Hey! The kid-!"

"There was also that time where you pantsed a boy after he said that Kristina looked ugly in the dress she was wearing!"

"Yeah well he looked ugly in those pants so I decided to help him out-!"

"AND THEN a fellow noble came to our house asking for her hand in marriage one day and you tried to disguise yourself with a fake moustache saying that she already had a suitor!" Alexander smirked; knowing all too well that he won this war.

I giggled and got off of Andrei so he could stand back up, "Stop it you two! Do you have to bicker now when we have finally reunited? You did this when we had to split up too!"

A barely audible voice was heard saying my name and we saw Alisa sobbing and wiping at her tears. We all made 'awww' noises and did a group hug; squeezing Alisa in the middle of us, "Ca-an't b…breathe!"

We laughed and let her free herself, that was when I realised the clothes Andrei and Alexander were wearing, "…Guys? What are you wearing?" Andrei was clad in a dark red button up shirt, a white jacket, black skinny jeans and white 'Dr Martens' while Alexander was wearing a dark red plaid shirt with a white and black vest that had gold chains holding it in place. He also had red skinny jeans and white Vans on. They looked down at their clothes and Andrei smirked, "As Alexander said, we'll tell you once we've settled down! Where have you girls been staying anyway?"

I beamed excitedly and dragged them all into the Undertakers' shop where everyone else was still discussing things, "Don't tell me this is where you've been staying?" said Andrei; inspecting the room.

I punched him lightly, "That's rude! The owner is in this room too you know!" He simply shrugged and let me continue, "- And no actually, we've been staying with the queens watchdog, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He and his butler helped Alisa when I fainted in the middle of town!"

OoOoOo

(Alexander's POV)

"Drei! Don't start testing them now!" I watched as my brother ignored me and walked across the room to stand in front of the earl. Ciel kept an emotionless look on his face and Andrei nodded in approval; seeing him as no threat to our sisters. Then he walked over to the butler and that's when he stopped and smirked challengingly. _Oh this is fantastic, possessive and over-protective brother mode: on!_

He stepped closer to the butler, who was matching his own smirk, and got in his face, "You better watch yourself around _both_ of my lil sis's! Got that?"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

Nearly everyone's face was clueless, seeing two random men were brought into the shop with us. Madam Red and Lau looked curious, Grell looked just as nervous as he always is; Undertaker was still wearing that creepy grin, Ciel looked slightly irritated that someone had to tried to 'test' him and Sebastian looked amused.

I stood next to Alisa and Alexander watching the whole scene play out in front of us. When Andrei decided to get in Sebastians' face, that was when I snapped at him, "Andrei, leave him alone!" I walked over to them and pushed them apart, glaring at my brother while doing so.

"Sorry Sebastian." I ran my fingers through my hair and then put my hands on my hips, turning to face everyone in the room. "Everyone! These two men are mine and Alisa's twin brothers, Andrei and Alexander!"

My brothers smiled and waved to everyone. _Glad that's out of the way! _

Sebastian walked up behind me and whispered softly into my ear, "Are these two…_gentlemen_ the ones you were talking about during the carriage ride?"

I noticed no one was paying attention to us, only chatting with the new guests, so I turned around to look at Sebastian face-to-face. _I'll show him what _it's_ like to get in peoples personal space._

I leaned in closer and closer making it seem as if I were leaning in for a kiss. Sebastian stiffened and put on a stoic face, when I was only an inch or two from his face I pushed his face away with my hand and nodded. He smirked at me, standing back up to his full height, addressing to Ciel, "Then shall we go young master?"

OoOoOo

I offered for my siblings and I to walk back to the townhouse since there was not enough space left in the carriage. I heard someone yawn, "Alisa, you can hop on my back if you want to?" She nodded in response and climbed on.

"No Kristina. You're still a lady so let me take her for you?" Andrei insisted, I nodded and let her climb onto Andrei who sighed happily. He walked closer to Alexander and quickly told her to hop over to him, "Here! Take her!"

Alexander struggled to walk properly at the sudden weight on his back and glared at Andrei, "But you just said you'd carry her!"

Andrei shrugged, "I never said how long!" Alexander smacked him behind the head and I laughed at their _still_ childish antics, "You guys haven't changed at all have you?"

They both did their smirks in sync and nodded at me, Andrei perked up and whispered quietly in my ear as we walked around other pedestrians in the crowded streets of London. I looked at him when he finished, "Are you sure? I'm not as light as I used to be you know?"

He nodded and pulled me onto his back, "And I'm not as weak as I used to be! Hey Alex! I bet I can beat you to the earls' townhouse!" He started to run and I almost fell back but he stopped abruptly and I flew forward, quickly grabbing his shoulders so I didn't fall, "Whoa there Andrei, you're worse than a drunken carriage driver!"

He laughed as he picked up speed and turned the corner. He ran around buildings, people and jumped over a crate, even! "Ah! You're freaking crazy Andrei!"

He turned his head as much as he could and had a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmmm? 'Freaking Crazy Andrei'…I like it!" I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, letting my hair fly around with the wind, "I'm glad you guys are back…"

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I tiredly watched as Andrei hauled Kristina onto his back and started to run ahead, "Hey Alex! I bet I can beat you to the earls' townhouse!"

My brother laughed and looked back at me, "You ready Ali-Jo?"

I nodded and held on tightly as he began to run; chasing after my other two siblings. I leaned into his ear so he could hear me, "I haven't heard that nickname since I was little!"

"Well I was the only one that ever called you that so what did you expect, Ali~Jo~?"

"I wasn't expecting anything Lexy~!" He chuckled at this and pouted light-heartedly, "Hey! You know that name sounds like a girls' name!"

"WOOHOOOOO!" I laughed loudly as people scattered out of the way and gripped tighter to 'Lexy'.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Hey fellow fictioners, I only have two days of my school holidays left over and I just wanted to tell you that I might not be updating as frequently but I'll try to get as much as I can in every week! Hopefully I'll be able to get one more chapter in before then! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing the part where the Johannesan siblings are reunited. Kawaii~! Oh and did you notice the pic for this story is a draft drawing I drew of Alisa! She was so fun to draw! Read and tell me what you think!**


	4. Suspicions and CrossDressing

**Chapter 4: Suspicions and Cross-Dressing**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Kristina's POV)

I walked up the townhouse steps with my siblings giggling and joking about how we came a draw, but there was one thing I was curious about and that was that neither Andrei nor Alexander were puffed out. Let alone showing a signs of being tired. _This is weird…I'll have to ask them about it later_

I knocked and the door and a mannerly Sebastian opened the door, "Ah! Milady, I was wondering when you would turn up. Did you have a safe journey?" I nodded in response as he closed the door, not taking his gaze off of me.

I looked around noticing Ciel wasn't with him, "Where is Ciel?"

He did a close-eyed smile, "He is still on his way in the carriage!"

"What? I thought you were with him! I saw you get into the carriage, I-!" She stopped when Sebastian saw Sebastian ushering her brothers to their room down the hall…_that bastard! That pathetic bastard…Ugh he drives me up the wall sometimes-_

"Kristina! What should we do while we wait?" I flinched in surprise at having heard Alisa's voice; _I've been doing that a lot lately…_

"I don't know…What do you want to do?" I leaned against the wall and began to inspect my now fascinating wedge heels.

She watched me and scratched her neck, "How about we go sit at the front and wait for Ciel and the others to arrive? What do you say?" I nodded and headed for the door again, opening it and walking outside. I breathed in the air and let out a contented sigh, sitting down on the steps with my sister in tow.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I shifted so I was facing Alisa, "Hey Alisa…Don't you think it was strange how neither Andrei _nor_ Alex were puffed out after that race?"

She shifted her eyes to mine and nodded, "Yes that was rather strange." she stopped for a bit and then had a look of slight shock in her eyes, "And we also _bet_ the others here too and they were in a carriage!"

I face palmed, _why didn't I think of that…I'm losing my touch! _She grabbed my shoulders and I took my hand away from my face, "Well why don't we go and ask them about it! We can ask Sebastian how he was here earlier too! Screw waiting for the others, they'll get here when they get here! Let's go!"

She jumped up and grabbed my wrist; pulling me into the house in search of our brothers or Sebastian.

OoOoOo

(Alexander's POV)

I was currently sitting on one of the beds in our new room, staring as Sebastian and Andrei threw insults back and forth between their sentences. _Of course this would happen, Andrei is here!_

"GUYS! PIPE DOWN WOULD YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to get them to stop. When they did, I sat back down realising I stood up during my little outburst, "…Thank you for helping us to our rooms Sebastian! You can leave if you want!" I said, sounding a little meaner than I intended.

He walked over to the door and closed it; only he was still in the room. He smiled at us politely, "You just confirmed my uncertainties about the two of you. I know that you are both demons. I can smell it."

A dumbfounded expression made its way on my face and I stopped my body from moving, "H…How did you know?" I could see my brother was at a loss for words as he slowly made his way to his own bed and took a seat.

Sebastian smirked and walked into the middle of the room, "I happen to be a demon too and I can also tell that you two are only a few years into being ones yourselves. I'm guessing about seven or eight years now."

I flopped my back onto the bed, propping my head on my hands, "That's amazing! You must be really old if you can do that within the hour that we met!"

"Yes. Indeed. Though…What do you plan on telling your sisters?"

Andrei stood up quickly and got in Sebastians' face once again, poking a finger into his chest as he spoke to get his point through to him, "_We_ won't be telling them anything and neither will you!"

I sighed; irritated that Andrei couldn't handle his naivety when in the same room as this guy. I got up and pushed Andrei onto his bed to keep anything else from happening between the two.

"No, we won't be telling them…Just not yet! They aren't ready, especially Alisa!" I glanced at both of them before turning away, knowing they weren't going to object to the idea.

Sebastian tilted his head as if he were listening out for something, "It seems your sisters are trying to find you. Perhaps for something important considering they are running all over the place."

I rolled my eyes at him and went to open the door but it slammed open and a bunch of gibberish was thrown at us. I shook my head, trying to understand them but it was too hard, "Wait! Wait! Start again slowly this time!"

They nodded and calmed down before asking questions at the same time…_I think I feel a headache coming on. _I ran a finger through my bangs and sighed, "One at a time would be nice."

Kristina went first, "How did you guys run so fast and carry us without feeling fatigued by the time we got here? And how did _we _beat the carriage? And-!" she stopped noticing the frown on her brothers faces and not Sebastians…_of course_, "What? What is it? I didn't say anything bad did I?" She quickly looked down to see Alisa half asleep.

Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder and smirked, "All will be told in due time milady. I think it's time to let your sister and brothers have a rest."

She nodded and watched as I got up and picked Alisa up and into my arms. I set her down on the bed and lay down next to her. She cuddled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her protectively, closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I watched as my Alexander went to sleep with Alisa and Andrei having his back face me. I quietly closed the door and walked face-first into Sebastian's chest. I jumped back and rubbed my nose, not expecting to see him there still, "Seriously! Do you have to stand so close?"

"Why? Do you not like the fact that I stand so close to you?" He raised a brow at me and I scoffed, "It's not that it's just…" I lifted my head looking into Sebastians' crimson eyes and sighed, "Never mind."

Sebastian bowed, "Excuse me milady, the young master is back." And with that he walked off to the front door, leaving me there a bit confused at what just happened. I shrugged and went off to my own room, deciding to have a little nap also.

I opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind me. I took my boots off, leaving me in my long white socks and went to draw the curtains closed. I plopped onto the bed and lay on my side, _Andrei and Alex are hiding something and I intend to find out sooner or later. Me and Alisa, both!_

OoOoOo

I was startled awake when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I proceeded to punch the person in the face only for my fist to be caught a couple of inches from their face, "Whoa there lil sis. I was only going to wake you up!" I huffed and pushed him away lightly, "Andrei…why would you wake me up like that you idiot!"

He shrugged, "Anyways! Butler wants us to prepare ourselves for a ball tonight. We only have about three hours left to get ready!"

I paused hearing the 'three' come from his mouth, "Then why did you wake me up? You could've woken me up when there was at least one hour left!" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes until I felt Andrei's breath tickle my nose, "I woke you up early so I could see whether or not you've lost your stuff!" He said picking me up and carrying me bridal style.

"H-hey Andrei! What are you doing? Put me down!" He laughed as he carried me out of my room and down the hall towards his shared bedroom.

When he finally put me down, we were in his bedroom with the door shut, "What...is this?" I gasped as I walked into the room ignoring the other people in the room completely.

There were various materials such as silk to cotton lying on his bed with everything a tailor would need to make clothes lying next to it. There was even a sketch books for ideas.

"I asked Lau if he could order in some materials and such since he said he has people~" I looked away from the materials and finally noticed Alexander and Lau sitting on the couches on the other side of the room, _even the guest rooms have couches?_

"So yeah! I want to see if you can still make clothes like our father taught us! I know I still can~!" My brother stood there with his arms crossed over his chest confidently. He picked up the silk and brushed his fingers over it wearing a wide grin, "Besides it'll be magical~"

"And you're patheitcal!" I brushed my fringe out of my face, "I will make a dress but since Lau went to so much trouble of having to contact his _people_, I will ask him to do the design." I grabbed the sketch book and a writing tool off the bed and waved it to Lau.

Lau shook his head, "Oh no, I couldn't do such a thing besides you should design the dress by yourself-!"

I kept on waving the book in front of him, "I'll do whatever you want for the rest of today~!"

He snatched the book from my hands and began sketching madly; my eyes couldn't keep up with him. I looked over to Alexander seeing him observing the chains on his vest. He noticed me staring and winked at me, "He seems excited now Kristina!" He laughed noticing the blank look on my face.

Lau finally finished his sketch and handed me the book with a smile on his face, "Now you have to do what I want~!"

I looked at it and it looked like some sort of short Chinese style dress with slits up the sides and string pulling the back together. It had long sleeves and a floral pattern around the hem of it. _He's a really good drawer. Maybe I should get him to design more dresses for me to make!_

"You have no idea what you have just done." A voice came through the door. Andrei opened it and saw Madam Red standing there with a disturbed look on her face. She walked over to me and looked me in the eye, "Why would you make a deal like _that_ with someone like _that_!" She pointed to Lau and he put a hurt look on his face.

I stared at her in disbelief, "I trust Lau…Sort of…And besides, how did you even know I made a deal with him? You weren't even in the room at the time! Madam Red…Were you eavesdropping?"

She shook her head, "No~" We all crossed our arms and gave her a half-hearted glare, "Okay yes but only because my dear Ciel is being fitted for his own clothing and I was uninterested in watching for that long! But~" She shoved everyone out of the room and quickly shut the door before anyone could protest, locking it just to be safe. "-I am willing to help you make the dress!"

I watched as she walked over to the bed with the fabrics on it, "Okay then, when I'm finished can you please do the corset when I put it on because I sure as hell don't trust that butler!" She nodded and took her hat off.

"Well then…Let's get you fitted!"

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I rolled on the floor laughing as I watched Ciel put his _dress _on. He grumbled and looked over to me, "Stop laughing this instant! It isn't funny!"

I stopped laughing and walked up to him, leaning into his face, "But you look so pretty~!" He blushed madly and crossed his arms, turning away from me, "No I don't! Now stop that!"

"Oh but you do~ don't you think so too Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked and set Ciels big hat on his head and tilting it forward a bit. Ciel then took his eye patch off and set it on the bedside table. _Why does he need the eye patch on if he doesn't need to wear it then?_

I got up and walked over to the door, "Well I better go and get my own dress organised! See ya later!" I ran out of the room and bumped into Andrei, "Hey can you help me with a dress…What's wrong?"

He whimpered slightly, "I got kicked out of my own room!" I pat his back in a 'there there' motion and he perked up, "Of course I'll help you with a dress, only if can make the design for it though!"

I giggled and nodded as he picked me up and ran to his room, "I shall win back dominance of my own room to make a dress for Alisa!" he shouted down the hall.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

The dress I made was a success with the help of Madam Red. I made it red and altered it a bit so it wasn't as…revealing as Lau wanted it, but he would have to put up with it. I put on my thigh-high buckle up heels and straightened my dress out once I was ready; walking down the stairs and out the front door.

I was going in the carriage with Ciel, Sebastian, Madam Red and Lau because of a certain…_deal_ I made. Andrei, Alexander, Alisa and Grell were in the other carriage; _at least Andrei hasn't seen my dress yet. He'll be so surprised that I can still make clothing even after so long._

I walked out and waited for Sebastian to help us into the carriage. I was last and when he finally saw me he took my appearance in and smirked, "So you're a temptress now milady?"

I growled as he held his hand out for assistance. I took it and hopped in the carriage, sitting on Lau's lap with Sebastian following and sitting next to us. I looked to the other side of us and my jaw dropped, "…Ciel?" He grumbled and looked away with a frown on his face.

Lau smiled at me and twirled a piece of my hair around his finger, "You look beautiful Miss Kristina!" I sat there with a plain expression and looked to Sebastian who was watching Lau carefully. Once we were nearing the Viscounts' place he spoke up, "The Viscount Druitt, his full name being Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school but he's never gone into practice, lately he has hosted simple parties in his home."

Madam Red looked up, "I've heard that he is into black magic and those sorts of things!"

"So your suspicion is that he is hosting these parties to hold ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau said.

I looked between them all, confused and feeling like a third-wheel. _Maybe I should hang around them more so I can understand the situation better…_

We finally arrived and were helped out by the Viscounts' servants. I walked inside and looked around in awe. There were people in gowns and suits, chatting and socializing with each other while others would be dancing and the rest would be watching from somewhere in the distance.

I sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for Lau to come inside. _Now I see what Madam Red meant by making a deal with that…_

Madam Red's voice cut through my thoughts, "Lau will be my good friend and Kristina will be his wife! Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor-!" I paled slightly…_Did she just say his wife? _

Ciel blushed furiously, "And just why did _I_ have to dress up as a girl when Kristina is here?" Madam Red smiled, "Because dear~ I've always wanted a girl." Ciel scowled and raised his voice at her, "That's the reason why I'm in this dress!"

Madam Red leaned in to Ciel and covered her mouth with her fan, "Well, you don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive and besides I heard that the Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and you _do_ want to gain his attention right?" Ciel flushed pale and twitched a bit.

Sebastian spoke up, "By any means necessary. I do recall you saying so my lord!" He smirked as Ciel sent him a glare. They walked off into the crowd and I looked to Lau who was sitting in a chair motioning for me to go and sit on his lap. I did so, grumbling under my breath, _I can't believe I have to be his wife!_

I got comfortable despite how hard it was and watched the entrance for my family and Grell to walk through, "Is there something bothering you my dear~?" Lau asked as he started playing with my hair again.

"Not at all Lau, I'm just waiting for the others to come!" I said lightening up a bit. _I might as well be happy, it could've been much worse and besides, I'm always a bit grouchy lately!_

I perked up seeing my sister walk through linking her arms with Alexander and she looked really pretty. She had a dress on that went from being a Chinese vest and stopping once it past her rib cage. Then from her ribcage it went to a corset type wrap around with jewels draping around the outside of it. Once it past her hips it poofed out into nice drapes with layers underneath. It reached her knees and she had nice heels on to go with it.

Alexander wasn't wearing those weird clothes he came in but he was wearing a loose deep red shirt, a white pants and a white tailcoat with a rose in the pocket. He had an ascot tie, gloves on and his hair stayed the same. I smiled as almost instantly you could hear some women whispering and giggling as he walked past.

And then Andrei walked in with Grell in tow, like he was a lost puppy. Andrei's face brightened once he spotted me and then a scowl came across his features. He hastily walked over and pulled me out of Lau's grasp, "You will stay with _me _for the night!"

I looked at Lau to see him chuckling and making nonchalant motions with his hand, signalling that it was alright for me to leave. I smiled and nodded my head at him, turning to face my possessive brother, "It's alright Andrei, and it was only for the deal I made with him earlier! He wasn't doing any funny business. And besides, we have to lay low while we help Ciel carry out this investigation and Madam Red said I was to be his wife!"

He nodded, still glaring at Lau as he walked over to Madam Red, "I suppose, but I will not let you be treated as if you're some kind of prostitute because you aren't" He rested his arm around my shoulder, "You're my lil sis and I'm your big brother, here to protect you!"

"Okay then…Grell…Are you alright?" I was watching Grell as he looked around the room rather nervously as if he was waiting for something to pop out and attack him, "Oh-Uh yes L-Lady Kristina!"

I watched him curiously as the choir started playing, signalling for couples to go on the floor and waltz, I smiled softly at Grell and took hold of his wrist; pulling him with me onto the dance floor. He was looking at me questioningly but at least he wasn't freaking out as much.

I put my hand on his shoulder and held his other hand while he put rested his other hand on my waist. We twirled around the other couples and I looked up at him, "Are you sure you're okay Grell? I don't care if you're _just_ a butler to everyone else, I'm not like that and I treat everyone as equals, so what's the matter?"

His lips curled up into a light smile, "T-Thankyou Lady Kristina-!"

"Call me Kristina!" I beamed at him, he smile widened a bit and he continued, "Okay Kristina! I'm just feeling a bit uneasy lately but don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"Mmm. Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here alright?" He nodded and tightened his grip on my waist as he kept dancing, leading me around the room.

I turned my head trying to find anyone I knew and I spotted Ciel and Sebastian amongst the other couples. Sebastian saw me and he winked at me, causing me to blush a little and look out for more people. Alexander and Alisa were dancing on the opposite side of us and Andrei was dancing with a young girl. _Heh, he must've been pestered by her judging by the look on both their faces!_

I also saw a girl in a frilly red dress, beaming happily as she watched the couples waltz around the place. I took my hand from Grells' shoulder and pointed at her, "Is that Lady Elizabeth?"

Grell also turned his head in her direction and he nodded, "I believe so Lady Kristina!" I smiled up at him, "I'm glad to see your mood has lightened up a bit!"

I saw Ciel collapse onto the floor with Sebastian looming over him on the edge of the dance floor and I told Grell to take me over to them. He waved to me and left to see Madam Red and I turned to Ciel and helped him up, "Geez, are you okay Ciel?"

He fixed his hat up a bit, ignoring me and I frowned noticing his grouchy attitude, "Come on Ciel, don't be like that-!"

"You are both lovely dancers my little robins~" We both perked up at hearing the suave voice and turned to see the Viscount walking towards us. He took both of our hands and gave them a light peck, looking up at us with a smile on his face. Sebastian bowed to Ciel saying that he would go and fetch 'her' something to drink.

Ciel sent me a glance and we both straightened up, grinning cautiously at the Viscount, "Why thankyou my Lord Druitt." I snickered at Ciels voice and I spoke up, "Yes, this is quite the party Lord Druitt!"

The Viscount smiled and put his hands around our waists and leaning down to talk to us, "I do hope you are enjoying yourselves this evening~!" We both nodded and Ciel spoke, "My Lord, we have been waiting to speak to you all evening and we are simply bored to death with dancing!" _Hey wait a minute, I just realised that I'm being pulled into this too!_

"Oh~?" I frowned when I felt the Viscounts hand glide down my waist and to my hips. _This guy has some serious perving issues! _I glared at the Viscount while he was looking down at Ciel, h_ow about I take your fingers and snap them in two?_

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

"This is so fun Lexy!" I held onto my brother as he twirled me around the room, keeping watch on our sister, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ali-Jo!"

I followed Alexanders' line of sight and spotted my sister, waltzing with Grell, "Huh! They look quite good together actually!" Alexander laughed and pulled me off the dance floor and to a waiter giving out lemonade. He took two and handed me one, sipping his and putting a hand in his pocket.

I took the drink gratefully and sipped it, watching my sister twirl around with Grell, both smiling at each other and enjoying themselves. She danced to the edge of the room where she came in contact with Ciel and Sebastian. She helped Ciel up and started to talk to him when a blond man walked up to them and put a hand around their waists, "I think that's the Viscount." Alexander said suddenly popping up behind me.

"So does that mean they're carrying out the plan now?" He nodded and finished his lemonade handing his empty cup to a waiter.

Suddenly a big cabinet landed in the middle of the room, blocking off a young girls' path. She looked up at it in fascination and I automatically recognised those big curls, "LIZZY!" She looked over to me and squeaked happily, "ALISA!" I ran over to her bringing her into a tight embrace.

She looked up and noticed my brother standing a few feet away from me, "Who's this Alisa?" I looked at my brother and yanked him closer, "This is my big brother!" He nodded and took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a quick peck, "I am Alexander Johannesan milady!"

Lizzy giggled, "My, your brother sure is a charming one! Oh! Let's watch the magic act together!" She said as she pulled us forward and watched as Sebastian stood next to it.

He called to Lau, "You there, kind Sir, would you mind assisting me for this act?" Lau looked around and then pointed to himself, "Who me~?" Sebastian nodded and Lau made his way over to him.

Sebastian turned to the audience and explained what he was about to do, "I will climb inside of this normal cabinet and this man will bind it tightly using chains. And then he will simply run it through with the swords and I shall emerge perfectly unharmed!" He then climbed inside and shut the door.

I gasped, "How is he going to survive _that_?"

Lau walked up with the sword and touched the point of it with his index finger, "Well…Here goes nothing!" He flew up into the air and stabbed the sword onto the top of the cabinet. Everyone gasped and watched in horror as Lau stabbed several swords into the cabinet in various spots.

"Sebastian!" I ran up to the cabinet and opened the door. I gasped seeing there wasn't a single scratch on him. He smiled and bowed to the crowd, picking me up like a baby and motioning for me to wave. I laughed and hugged him instead; glad to see he wasn't hurt.

The crowd laughed and clapped, praising Sebastian and Lau for their magic trick. Sebastian put me down and thanked everybody. Lizzy and Alexander walked over to us and smiled, "Wow Sebastian! That was amazing, how did you pull that off!"

Sebastian's smile dropped a bit when he responded to Alexander, "It hurt more than you think. I didn't think he was going to aim for my head first!" Sebastian and Alexander sent each other knowing looks, _what is that supposed to mean?_

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

The Viscount let go of our waists and put his chin in his hands, "Huh? I don't remember hiring a magic act?" Ciel and I looked at each other. _I didn't want to have to resort to this but I guess there's no choice_

I walked up to the Viscount and ran my finger over his lip and let it travel down to his chest. I leaned my lips near his neck and felt him stiffen as I breathed on it, "Pardon me My Lord Druitt, but I've seen more than enough magic tricks~ do you think you could entertain me instead~?"

He wrapped his hand around my waist and chuckled, "Anything for my little robin~!" I winked at Ciel, who smirked at me, as he started to lead me away and up the stairs to hidden room behind the curtains. He opened the door and gave me a little push on the small of my back and walked in the room. "I'm sure you'll find this place very entertaining, little robin~!"

_Ugh! What is that distinct smell? It's awfully irritating! _I looked up at him and started to feel woozy. I could just make out that he was wearing a smile on his face and when I opened my mouth to talk, nothing could pass my lips as I started to lean against the wall. I slid down slowly and gripped onto my dress, not that there was ruffles or anything to grip anyway but I gripped the hem of it, trying to stay conscious. I felt my eyes droop until I went into complete darkness.

OoOoOo

(Andrei's POV)

"Hey, do you know where lil sis went?" I asked Alexander, who was socialising with some other men. He looked to me, his face suddenly serious as he excused himself from the group, "No I don't know. But I do know that she was helping Ciel with that Viscount. They were standing together over near the…Oh, they aren't there anymore?"

I clenched my fist as I spotted Sebastian. I walked up to him and did my trademark 'get in your face' act. "Where. Is. My. Lil. Sis?"

Sebastian smirked and walked around me, "Do not fret Andrei, she is helping the young master out with the plan quite smoothly~" I grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him so close he could feel my breath on his face, "She better not get hurt or you won't have to worry about completing your contract with that Earl anymore!"

Sebastian turned serious and pulled my hand off him, straightening his coat back out, "Such naivety will get you nowhere in this place you call home because now Hell is your home. I won't let anything happen to milady as it was an order from the young master."

I'm sure I glared holes through the guy as I clenched and unclenched my hands, "What are you saying Sebastian? Are you perhaps saying that if it wasn't an order from your _master_, you wouldn't give a damn about what happens to her?" I watched as Sebastian's smirk slowly went to a frown, he looked like he was arguing with himself in my opinion.

I walked away with anger clear on my face and huffed once I reached Alexander again, "You were right…She's helping the Earl!"

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay…I don't really know, but yeah! There's the next chapter! I love how Andrei was getting all protective of his lil sis at the end! Teehee! Also, I'm sorry for not having as much Ciel in this story yet but trust me, I'll get there. Any request you guys have, I'll be sure to answer to them if you want! K baiiii!**

**Oh and thank you for those two reviewers from before, I really appreciate them! :D…right, read and review…lol!**


	5. That Isn't the Culprit!

**Chapter 5: That Isn't The Culprit?**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Kristina's POV)

_Ah-ouch…My head hurts…What the heck happened to me?_

**OoOoOo**

**(No Ones POV)**

**Viscount Druitt watched as the little robin fainted with a smile on his face. He thought she was beautiful and innocent but this is what he does! **

**He sighed and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and walking to the door. Just when he was turning around to close the door, the side of her head hit the doorframe causing her to groan.**

**Viscount's eyes widened a bit and then he chuckled, "Sorry little robin~!"**

**OoOoOo**

(Kristina's POV)

I figured I was sitting on some sort of metal, because it was cold and making butt kind of numb. I couldn't see or move either because of the binds around my arms and legs and the fact that I had a blindfold on. I sighed trying to listen out for any type of noise but I couldn't hear anything. That was until I heard the sound of shuffling feet and quiet murmuring.

I heard someone walk up beside me and light suddenly came through my blindfold but I still couldn't see and it was starting to aggravate me. Gasps and low voices could be heard through the room we were in.

"Now what you've all been waiting for~ tonight's little charm is this young mistress here! I'm sure she'd make a beautiful decoration or a sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if that's what you prefer." _W-what? So he's a human trafficker? The damn bastard is trying to auction me off! I have to get out of here!_

I wriggled a bit trying to see whether or not I could loosen the binds but to no avail. I flinched when I felt someone come up behind me and loosen my blindfold slowly sliding it away from my face. I blinked when the light invaded my eyes and I took in the scene before me.

From the looks of it, here were probably about a hundred people in here; men and women and they were all wearing masks to cover their faces. I felt their stares on me as I shifted on the ground; they were whispering and commenting on how I looked. And then the Viscount stepped up to the cage, "We shall begin the bidding now!"

I looked around frantically, trying to find something I could use to escape until I remembered that I had strapped on a garter with a pistol and a dagger that I would always put in my boot since I was living on the streets with my sister. I smirked as I shifted to sit so that my legs were folded underneath me; making it easier for me to reach. When I was doing this I noticed the cage I was held captive in had a couple of corroding bars that could easily be broken. I beamed on the inside.

I heard people yelling out generous amounts of money as I concentrated on grabbing the dagger and getting out without making myself look suspicious, _come on~ almost there~ GOT IT! _I started to slice the ropes, sitting there trying to look afraid as on the inside I was having a celebration party.

Once I got my hands free, I started to chop off the ropes around my ankles. The instant they fell of, I jumped to my feet and thrust my foot into the corroding bars; snapping some open and others breaking off. I heard people shouting and panicking as I ran out of the cage. The Viscount started to run at me to hold me down but I quickly jumped on his leg, using it as leverage and stamping my boot into his face, flipping over him and grabbing my pistol as he fell onto the floor unconscious. _Hehe, That felt like I was running up stairs._

I landed swiftly and shot a bullet into the air and shouted for silence. I felt pretty epic when the crowd actually stopped in fear, slowly looking up to me as I glared hard at them all. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, coming to an underground auction for a girl to use as some toy! If any of you dare to move, I'll shoot you down without hesitation! Now all of you sit down and _do not_ _move_! We are waiting for Scotland Yard to arrive!"

They all looked at each other and sat down slowly, me having a smirk on my face as they did so. I heard hurried footsteps coming toward the room we were all in and people started cowering away from the door. It burst open and Sebastian and Andrei ran in with faces mixed with anger and worry…Well Andrei's was anyway, I couldn't tell with Sebastian. I smiled and called to them but the candles suddenly went out, engulfing the room in darkness.

I stayed still when could hear shuffling and peoples gasps and groans of agony. There were several snapping noises and thuds when the candles flickered back to life. I studied the all of the unconscious bodies on the floor and looked over to the stairs that led up to where I was still standing. Sebastian and Andrei were making their way up to me with victorious smirks on their faces.

"Drei! Sebastian! You guys came!" I put the pistol back in the garter and ran to them, grabbing them both in a tight hug. Sebastian slid his arm around me until I felt Andrei push it away and flip me to the opposite side of him, frowning at Sebastian as he simply smirked back.

I frowned and walked in between them, "Guys? What is your problem lately? You've been awfully tense around each other!" Andrei's glare softened and he sighed, while Sebastian's face went back to its normal close-eyed smile, "Now my lady~ Scotland Yard will be here any moment now and I suggest we get out of here!" And with that he picked me up and jumped out of a window.

"Hey, put my lil sis down!" Andrei shouted and ran after us. I screamed in shock, burying my face into Sebastian's chest as we landed on a roof. He smirked and jumped into the air again causing me to grip onto his coat even tighter, "SEBASTIAAANNNNN!"

OoOoOo

It was dark in the townhouse as everyone was fast asleep, all except one. I lay there comfortably in my nightshirt thinking about what happened earlier in the Viscount's home and when Sebastian glided through the air like some kind of bird…_My life is so freaking weird!_

I heard quiet footsteps walking down the hallway near my room. I stopped breathing so I could listen better. They person stopped at my door and opened it slowly. I saw Sebastian's silhouette standing in the doorway, "Milady~ I know you aren't sleeping."

I breathed out and pulled the covers off of me, about to climb off the bed when two hands pushed me back and pinned me down, "Such a temptress you are milady~ I find it hard to control myself when you wear such revealing clothes~!" I glared up into Sebastian's eyes when he did this, attempting to push him away but failing to do so.

"Will you get off of me Sebastian!?" I attempted to kick him where the sun don't shine but he moved out of the way and jumped in between my legs; keeping them apart so I couldn't go for that particular area again. He just did a close-eyed smile, "Getting feisty now are we? I was only making sure you'd stay on the bed~"

I huffed and closed my eyes, hoping this was some kind of dream instead of it being reality. "Hmmm, you don't seem to be like other women when they are around me milady. In fact you're completely different, I'm usually the one who does the temptations in situations like this but now it's the other way around and it's beginning to irritate me."

I lay there waiting for him to stop, "…Are you quite finished?"

He pulled back a bit and smirked, "Not quite~" I matched his smirk with my own and flipped so he was underneath and I was on top, "Not so tough now are you?"

"Did you honestly think you could match me using strength milady~?" He flipped us over again and I growled, getting annoyed that I couldn't win when I was against him, "That's enough Sebastian, can you get off now?"

He smirked and got off, but when he did he sneakily took my pistol from my garter and walked to the door, "Hey! Give me that!" I jumped up trying to snatch it away but he was taller than me and it wasn't working, "Damn it Sebastian! Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"

I walked back over to my bed and slumped on it and turning away from him. I heard him walk out the door and close it behind him and I covered my face with my pillow realising he took my pistol with him, "…What the hell was that?"

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

The sun was shining through the windows and cool morning breeze was tickling my nose as I walked through the townhouse I opened up. I walked with a skip in my step to go and wake up Ciel. I walked in and jumped onto his bed, landing next to him, "Ciel~ it's time to wake up~"

He groaned and rolled over to face me, "Alisa?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly, "Where is Sebastian?" I shrugged and crawled off the bed, pouring him some tea that I made before I came in here, "Here you go~!"

He looked at the cup I was holding and took it gently, "…This is nice…Thank you." He said almost inaudibly as he sipped away. I smiled at my success and walked to the door, "Let me go find Sebastian for you!" He nodded and I started skipping around the house to find said butler.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!" I chanted around the townhouse. "Ah! There you are Sebastian, come on Ciel wants you." I tugged on his arm, "And why are you standing at the front Kristina's room with her pistol?" He blinked and looked at the pistol, "…Sorry Miss Alisa, I was just thinking about things. Can you give this to milady while I tend to the young master?" I nodded enthusiastically, taking the pistol from his hand and going into Kristina's room.

"Kristina? Wake up!" I said as poked her cheek. She groaned and rolled over, "…I'm up." I snorted and pulled her pillow out from under her, "Get up!"

"…I'm up." I hit her on the head with the pillow, "Get up!"

"I'm up." Whack, "GET UP!"

She sat up, her hair a mess and in tangles, "I'M UP!" I laughed and handed her the pillow, "Sorry, there isn't any other way I can wake you up really… and tell me Kristina~ why was Sebastian~ standing at your door this morning~?"

She blinked in confusion and scratched her head, "H-he was _still _there? I wonder if he got any sleep last night."

"What do you mean you wonder if he got any sleep last night~?" I laughed when the pillow was thrown at me, "It was nothing like that Alisa!"

I handed her the gun and smiled, "He was standing there holding this!" She took and smiled, "Heh, he's an idiot. Okay, so where is everyone else?"

I grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, our brothers are still sleeping, Ciel is awake getting tended to by Sebastian~ and I haven't seen anyone else, so hurry up and get dressed so we can find them!"

I ran out of her room and shut the door behind me. I walked up to Ciel's room and knocked, "Can I come in Ciel?" There was a faint 'yes' coming through the door and I entered; seeing Sebastian giving him breakfast. I smiled and sat next to Ciel, "So, what's happening today?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "I suppose we can go back to the mansion now that my investigation is finished." I nodded and watched as he went back to eating. He blushed when he saw me staring and I heard Sebastian chuckle, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, you're just fascinating to watch…" His cheeks went redder and he stopped eating and stood up, "Sebastian! Get the paper and come to the main room!" Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart, "Yes young master."

Ciel started to walk off and I followed, skipping circles around him as he walked. We made it to the room and he stood near a table, waiting for Sebastian. I sat on the edge of the table near him and he just looked at me and then to the door as Madam Red, Lau and Grell came through. I hopped over to them and squeezed them into a hug, "Good morning you three!"

"Oh, good morning dear~" Madam Red said as she putted my head. I smiled and pulled away, sitting back near Ciel.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I watched as my sister left my room so I could get dressed. _Why was Sebastian still at my door? Did he even sleep at all? Why did he come to my room in the first place? _

I sighed and got changed into a flowing red dress that went to my lower thigh, with a black belt around it and put my boots from last night back on. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen, grabbing a pot and a spoon and walking to my brothers room. I slammed their door open and started banging the two pots together.

I laughed as they both flung from their beds and onto the floor with a thud. Alexander groaned and sat up, rubbing his head while Andrei shot into the air with glint of challenge in his eyes, "AH! OH GOD LIL SIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

I dropped the pot and spoon onto the floor with a clang and sprinted from the room the room. I ran around the corner, giggling and saw Sebastian coming through the door, stopping to watch me and Andrei. I ran past him and to the wall down the end of the hall and ran up it, flipping backwards and landing on a strong pair of shoulders, "You should know I always do this when you chase me!"

"Little did you know that I was actually planning for you to do it~" He started walking towards the doorway Sebastian was in and I squealed as he gripped my legs so I couldn't jump off. I kicked his chest using my heels as hard as I could; Sebastian simply smirked at the scene. "Ah no! You sadistic bastard Sebastian, standing there smirking like some fool!"

We got closer to the door and I started to lean back to avoid hitting my head. I laughed as I started hanging off his shoulders with my legs still firmly around him, holding my dress so it wouldn't fall. I could see Sebastian standing behind us, _still _smirking at us and I started to pull funny faces at him.

Once Andrei walked through the door he spun around to let me see that _everyone _was watching us. I laughed madly, beginning to feel a bit dizzy from the blood rushing to my head, "Ah! Put me down, please put me down now!" He did so but when I tried to stand still I fell on my behind.

"Lady K-Kristina, are you alright?" I kept laughing, looking up at Grell to see worry in his eyes.

I lifted myself up, latching onto his arm to keep myself steady, "I'm perfectly fine, HA!"

I heard Ciel sigh, "Sebastian, bring me the newspaper!" Sebastian handed it to him and Ciel's eyes went wide once it read the headline. Lau took the paper from Ciel and read it aloud, "Jack the Ripper strikes again!?"

"So the Viscount wasn't the killer after all." Madam Red stated with a frown on her face.

I quickly released Grell, suddenly gaining my composure, "What! So I got felt up and kidnapped for no reason?" I yelled in disbelief.

I watched as my sister rubbed Ciel's back comfortingly while he clenched his hands into fists on the table. Somebody blocked my view of them and started speaking, "You got _felt up_? I'll kill whoever the bastard is! Who was it lil sis?"

I sighed as I rubbed my arm, "It was the Viscount but never mind, he should be locked away by Scotland Yard. AND I wouldn't have let you kill him anyways, that would just be pointless!" He shrugged but kept the anger on his face clear. I sauntered over to Sebastian who was emotionless, "Sebastian? What do you think we should do?"

"My wish is my master's command milady." I walked over to Ciel and hugged him, although he tried to push me off at first but then he clung onto me, _he mustn't like being hugged…oh well, he is still a child and from now on I will help him…Me and my family will help him._

"Hey Ciel... We will find the killer okay? Don't worry, we will all help you!" I let him go and went back to my full height, "Do you think I could borrow Sebastian for a little while?" I looked at Sebastian who raised his brow in curiosity, then looked back to Ciel who did the same but nodded anyway. _Yay, he's beginning to trust me! Woop woop!_

"Thanks, okay let's go Sebastian~!" I pulled Sebastian out of the room and into the driver's seat of carriage that was sitting at the front, "We are going to town to get some…_things~_"

He chuckled, "Milady? How did you manage to get a carriage?"

I smiled and took the reins, "I didn't! This is Madam Red's carriage!" He shook his head with a smirk on his face as we made our way to town, "Aren't you a mischief maker milady~" I punched his arm and kept my eyes in front of me.

"When you left my room last night, did you sleep at all?" He looked over at me, "No milady, I do not need to sleep as much as you do." He kept his gaze on me as I stopped the carriage and jumped off. He kept sitting there and I put my hands on my hips, "Are you gonna get off or do I have to come up there and get you down myself?"

He smirked and turned to face me, "Feel free to come and get me milady~" I snorted and began to walk off, "Stop being a stubborn little boy and get down!"

I turned to see if he was coming and screamed, having his face a couple of _inches _from my own, "Sebastian! What the heck! How did you get there so fast?"

He put his finger to my lips, "It's a secret milady~" I grabbed his hand and flicked it away and continued to walk, "Whatever, do you know where I can find some kind of book store?" He raised a brow, "Why do want to find a book store milady?"

"Please, do you know where one is?" He nodded and led me through to a small shop; he stood outside and waited as I walked in the door. I walked over to the counter and tapped the brunette lady on the shoulder. She squeaked and looked over at me, "Oh hello dearie, how may I help you?"

I leaned happily on the counter and smiled, "I was wondering if you had any of Edgar Allan Poe's books?" She smiled back at me and nodded, pointing over to the very end of the shop, "There should be a couple over in the corner dear!" I nodded and thanked her; walking over to the area she pointed to. "Oh, wow! They have a lot of his books!"

I found 'The Black Cat' and gave it to the lady, paying her money and skipping out the door. I handed the book to Sebastian and linked my arms with his. He smirked when he saw the title, "Why the Black Cat milady?" I shrugged, "I don't even know, I got it for Ciel because my sister likes him and I figured since he is the same age as her, he might like this him too! Now, wait here while I go inside this place!"

I walked in to a bakery and smiled when my nose was filled with wonderful smelling pastries and other foods. The woman at the counter looked up at me, and I noticed she looked a bit weird. I looked at her fingers and they looked like they were wooden. I looked back up to her face to see her staring at me with a stoic face. I took a couple of steps back, deciding to just leave instead. When I put my door on the handle she lunged at me, crashing us both through the window of the shop and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ah! Ugh-!" She gripped her hands around my throat chanting 'unclean one!' in a raspy voice and tears started to fall out of my eyes as the pain was getting unbearable. I was kicking at her back but my kicks got weaker the more I struggled against her hold. I felt her weight being thrown off me and I heard someone growl at her. My vision was starting to blur but I could make out that it was Sebastian who had thrown her away and growled at her

"S-Sebastian." He walked over to me and picked me up, resting the book on my stomach as he carried me to the carriage. He set me down on the inside and got into the driver's seat.

OoOoOo

"Sebastian, you don't have to carry me! I only got choked I didn't get my legs ripped off!" I laughed nervously as Sebastian carried me to my room once we got back. He sat me on my bed and I lifted the book up, realising it was still with me.

I got up to leave and give it to Ciel but Sebastian blocked the doorway, "Sebastian, please don't start again. I just want to give this to Ciel!" He refused to move and I started to walk to the bed until I spun around and tackled Sebastian out into the hallway. I got up quickly and ran to where Ciel was, "CIEL! LIKE I SAID WHEN WE FIRST MET, 'GET YOUR FREAK TO LEAVE ME ALONE'!"

Ciel was sitting with Lau and Alisa, sipping some tea, "Miss Kristina, please stop acting so immature." And then he continued to discuss something with them. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and I yelped, grabbing the closest thing to me and bashing it on the person's head making the object crack, "Milady, did you really have to use a vase?"

"I'll use anything if it gets you away from me!" I struggled and kicked as he excused us both and took me out of the room; closing the door behind him, "I must get you cleaned up before you give that to the young master~"

Confused I looked down at my dress to see that it was ripped in various places and the red fabric was covered in small bits and pieces of glass. "Okay! Whatever, I can clean myself but you'll have to help me with the corset okay?" He simply smirked and handed me a towel, _he certainly wasn't holding that before!_

I eyed him suspiciously before taking the towel and going to my room to grab a silky white dress with gold patterns on it. _Meh, I might as well use the same heels. _I went to the bathroom and filled up the bath tub, sliding in it and a content smile making its way to my face

OoOoOo

I jolted awake when water filled my nostrils, bringing my head up and out of the water. I gagged and coughed out water, leaning over the side to grab the towel and wipe the water out of my eyes. _Damn, I must've been in here for ages!_

"Are you alright milady?" I heard Sebastian's voice through the door and I quickly got out and wiped myself dry, "Uh, yeah I'm fine! I…W-well I kind of fell asleep under the water!" I squeaked out the last bit, hoping he didn't hear but I heard him sigh. I put on all my clothes except for the corset and dress and opened the door.

"Are you ready for me to do your corset now milady?" I nodded as he walked in and closed the door. He turned around and grabbed the string for the corset. "J-just don't make it hurt okay!"

I inhaled a sharp breath as he suddenly tugged on the strings, "S-Sebastian, am I talking to you or the brick wall?" He chuckled and tugged again, "Y-You are the w-worst at doing these damn corsets!" He tugged again, "You hate me don't you?" He tugged one last time and I gasped and let out a scream.

OoOoOo

I walked down the hall with Sebastian to give Ciel my present, "N-never again…And you wonder why I don't trust you in most situations?" I rubbed my sore back and tried to breathe normally but he made it _really _restricting. It. Was. Killing. Me.

He chuckled as I looked back to him, "So, do you know what that thing that attacked me was?"

"No milady, I know nothing about 'what that thing was'." He smirked as I pouted and opened the door, walking in while hiding the present behind my back and walking up to him, "Hey Ciel! Guess what?"

He looked up at me, "What?"

I puffed out my cheeks and huffed at him, "You know Ciel, when people say guess what, you're _actually _supposed to guess what?"

"I honestly have no clue Kristina." He mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Meh, I didn't actually care whether you guessed or not, I just wanted to your reaction when asked! Anyways, here you are!" I beamed happily as I brought the present out from behind me and in front of him. He picked it up and I saw a small smile appear on his face but as quick as it appeared, it was gone straight after, "Thank you Kristina, but how did you know I liked his works?"

"Ummm…Oh yeah, it was because my sister liked to read from this author, since she was the same age as you, I assumed you would as well…w-wait a minute!" He looked up in confusion when my face had the look of surprise and joy on it, "D-did you just call me Kristina…no formalities or anything?"

"Y-yes I did, is there a-!" He stopped as I suddenly hugged him tightly, "Oh Ciel, Lizzy is right! You are so cute! Ahhhh!" I then let go and ruffed his hair up, smiling at him and squealing excitedly at the same time. Ciel glared at me; fixing his hair back up. His glare softening as the door opened, "Kristina you're back!"

All the air in my lungs was lost once I landed on the ground with an 'oof', "I-I missed you too, Alisa." I let my head fall on the ground as Alisa shifted to a sitting position on my back; having her legs fall to one side of me.

"I'm glad you did because I was bored out of my mind! It was crazy!" She rested her chin on her hands and sighed, "Do you know where our brothers are Ciel?" He avoided her gaze and twiddled with his thumbs a bit, "They left about an hour ago to do something important."

I rolled over so Alisa was underneath me squealing for me to 'get off' but I looked at Ciel curiously. He had a light reddish tint on his cheeks and he seemed to be looking away from us, "Ciel…What's wrong?"

He quickly stood up and looked to his butler, "Sebastian, prepare tea for our guests and then meet me in my room…I'm going to retire early tonight!" And with that being said, he walked out of the room, leaving Alisa and I confused, "I wonder what was wrong?" Alisa said underneath me.

"I don't know but let's follow Sebastian to the kitchen while he makes the tea!" I said as I got up, pulling my sister along with me.

We ran to catch up with Sebastian and he looked over to us with a smirk on his face, "What are you two doing~?" We both shrugged and smiled at him. Once we reached the kitchen, Alisa and I immediately ran for the counter and sat ourselves on it, giggling like school girls.

We sat in awe as Sebastian made the tea quickly and professionally, "Wow, you really are on hell of a butler Sebastian!" My sister droned as she slouched a bit. I tickled her neck and smirked when it made her sit upright again.

Sebastian poured tea into two teacups and put them in front of our face, then quickly taking them back, "You young ladies better get off the counter or I won't hand you your tea~!"

We hopped off, about to grab the teacups from him but he put them on a tray and started to walk out into the hallway. We stood there with disappointed looks on our faces, "SEBASTIAN!" We whined, running out of the door and straight after him.

OoOoOo

(Ciel's POV)

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, running a hand through my hair and sighing, _this simply cannot be happening to me!_

I took my eye patch off and put it on the bedside table. I heard the door open and Sebastian kneeled before me with a tea in his hands, "Young master? Do you have feelings for Miss Alisa?"

I felt my cheeks heat up at the mention of me liking her, "N-no I do not! And I never asked for tea, I only asked you to prepare some for our guests!" I watched as Sebastian chuckled and set the teacup on the bedside table, "Young master, are you trying to avoid answering my simple question?"

He smirked as I glared at him, "S-shut up! I'm not trying to avoid answering you! Just hurry up and get me ready for bed, I want to sleep!" He chuckled again and started to prepare me for prepare me for bed and then tucking me in, "Sleep well, my lord." He said as he blew out the candle and walked out.

I rolled over and sighed, thinking about his question, _when did this happen?_

OoOoOo

A/N: Well, there you go! Next chapter and I'm sorry that this one was a bit boring but I'll do a longer chapter next so hopefully I can finish the 'Jack the Ripper' arc by then and I can start the whole thing where there will be trouble for- wait! I'm not gonna give it away! Please read and review !


	6. So Close But So Far Away

**Chapter 6: So Close But So Far Away**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Kristina's POV)

"I'm coming too!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Ciel had a peeved look on his face while he glared at me, "Stop it will you! You _aren't _coming and that is final!"

I pouted and crossed my arms, "…This is so…SEXIST! Is it because I'm a girl? HUH?"

Ciel ignored me and faced Sebastian so he could fix up his newspaper boy disguise, "…It's nothing like that."

I kept pouting and looked over to Alisa, "You want to help them too right?" She nodded and put on a sad face, "We thought that if we helped you, you could get your job done and we could leave quicker."

Ciel looked at me with an irritated look, "You can't come with us Kristina!" Then he turned to Alisa and his face went stoic, "…Especially you." Alisa looked a bit confused but before she could say anything he walked out the door with Sebastian.

"Especially me..?" She put her chin on her hand and sighed, "Oh well, what do we do now Kristina?"

I glanced over at her, "…We're going to follow them, that's what we're going to do! Let's go now, so we don't lose them!" I yanked on her wrist and pulled her out the door and locking it behind us since no one else was there, _now, which way did they go?_

We ran down the street on the left until we came upon big buildings. We started to walk when we could hear muttering and we leaned around the corner of the building, "-In common in addition to their line of work." _Hey! That's Ciel's voice I can hear!_

"Kristina, is that Ciel and Sebastian?" Alisa whispered and tried to look as well but I pushed her back and turned around to look at her, "Yes it is them but we'll keep hiding until we can do something to help or they'll get angry, okay?"

She nodded and put her head down, pulling her cloak tighter around her body. She was wearing the dress that Andrei made her for the Viscount's ball and had a long cloak that reached her ankles wrapped around herself. I was wearing a new bejewelled corset dress that I made for myself with those materials that Lau's 'people' got. It was white and had heaps of gold jewels covering the middle and lessening as it spread out. It had a poofy skirt that reached my mid-thigh and I was wearing the normal white buckle up boots with a white cloak on that reached my elbows.

I pulled the hoodie of my cloak over my head, leaned on the wall and pulled my sister closer to me, "I wonder where Andrei and Alexander went off to. They've been gone for a whole day now and they didn't even tell us where they went off to in the first place."

Alisa shifted in my hold and peeped out to them, "I was thinking the same…thing…Why is Ciel talking to himself? And why is Sebastian molesting a cat?" I blinked in confusion and then looked over to them. I raised my brows at the sight, _what the hell…It's like they're off with the fairies or something!_

I watched on in amusement as Ciel started to scold Sebastian for not listening to him while he talks. _I know they're waiting for the next Jack the Ripper victim but shouldn.t they be focusing more on looking out for the killer instead of…This!?_

I sighed and put my face in my hands, "They can be so smart sometimes…I wonder what happened?" My sister giggled at the thoughts that came out of my mouth and hugged me, "Who knows Kristina, who knows."

I flinched when I heard an ear piercing scream sound through the air. "I ca-an't breathe Alisa!" She loosened her hold on me, "I told you that you wouldn't like this before I even started arguing with Ciel! I'm taking you home and you can look out for our bothers instead okay?" She nodded and I started running back to the town house with her Alisa beside me.

OoOoOo

_Damn it! Now I probably missed out on some interesting things! Wahhhhhh-Oh! I'm here! _

I slowed down and peeked around the corner to see what was happening, _nothing much yet…not sure whether I should be joyful or not?_

Sebastian smirked and looked up from his shocked master, "You've made quite a bloody mess in there haven't you, Jack the Ripper…Or rather Grell Sutcliff." I gasped when I heard that name pass Sebastian's lips as an accusation of murder.

I saw the shadow of a person slowly come closer to the door and I hoped that it wasn't who Sebastian made it out to be, but then again hoping doesn't apply to everything now does it? Once I saw the shy butler come out of the building, my eyes widened and I felt a bit upset. _How can this harmless guy do such a thing?_

He started to tremble and held up his hand, "No…You're wrong. I heard the screams and rushed to help but-!" Sebastian interrupted him, "You can give up the innocent act Grell."

I stepped away from the wall and slowly made my way to them. Grell's eyes widened and he quickly averted them elsewhere while Sebastian tilted his head in question. He turned his head and was surprised to see me walking towards him, "Milady, you came here against the young master's demands."

I stood next to him and kept on an expressionless face, "It doesn't matter now, does it Sebastian?" He blinked and then went back to facing Grell.

All of a sudden Grell smiled, "How kind~!" I froze when I saw his teeth, _okayyyy, so now he's part shark? _Grell loosened the ribbon that tied his hair back and pulled it away, "After all, I am an actress~" He pulled out a comb from his coat, "And quite I good one at that, of course, you aren't really Sebastian are you?" He pulled the comb through his hair and it slowly changed from dark brown to red.

My breathing started to get a bit faster as I watched Grell completely change from his normal shy, clumsy butler act to some…chick?

"Sebastian is the name my young master gave me so that is who I am…for now." Sebastian stated.

"Ah~ Playing the role of the faithful dog are you? Well~ you are handsome enough to get away with it! Anyway, here we are Sebastian-no~ I'll call you Bassy!" Sebastian's smirk faded and he raised a brow at the 'chick'. "Ah~ it's rather nice to talk to you in my true from, I'll admit that I was a bit surprised when I found out you, a demon, would be playing a butler!"

_What…the…hell? _I looked at Sebastian and he smirked yet again, "I could say the same about you, I never thought I'd find a grim reaper playing the role of a butler either." I suddenly stood up straight with my hands to my side and went into a deep state of thought. If you looked at me from a distance I would probably look like some kind of statue.

_S-Sebastian is a demon? A-And… Grell is a grim reaper? No. No! This must be some kind of dream-HAHAHA! Yeah! A dream, that's all there is to it…Then why can't I wake myself up? You should be able to wake yourself up…right? _

I flinched when I heard something close to the sound of roaring and looked over to see Sebastian holding some kind of machine in the palms of his hand away from Ciel. I blinked and tried to move but I couldn't, it was almost as if I was glued to the spot.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I sat at the bottom of the staircase with my feet out in front of me and sighed. _I wonder if Kristina has found Ciel and Sebastian yet?_

"Ali-Jo?" I squealed and flew of the stairs, clutching at my heart through my dress, "WHAT! WHAT!?" I was breathing heavily as I half-heartedly glared at my brother, "Where were you…Where is Andrei?"

"Well, I came here to check up on you guys. As for Andrei, he is still away for business purposes…Yeah…" I stood there with a blank look and he chuckled lightly at me. He ruffed up my hair and made my pigtails go wonky, "You are so cute! Kawaii!"

"Don't do that Lexy!" I slapped his hand away and fixed up my hair.

He pouted and I laughed at him, "Awww, you know I can't stay mad at you forever!" I decided that payback can be the same as what he did to me; so I ruffed up his hair. I laughed even harder when I saw what had become of his hair.

It was splayed in all directions and his bangs practically covered his whole face. His face went from a pouting one to an expressionless one and he stood still. I stood in front of him and watched him, he had his head hung low so I couldn't tell what he was doing until he pounced on me and we fell onto the floor in a heap.

"AHAHAHA STOP! STOP!" He straddled me and proceeded to tickle me while I made failed attempts at curling away from him.

"Okay Ali-Jo, are you going to fix up my hair for me because as you can see~ my hands are occupied for the time being~!" He kept tickling me and I started to cry and laugh at the same time.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah! I-I'll do it! Just s-stop tickling me!" He stopped and rolled off to the side and sat up; pulling me along with him. I was panting heavily as I brushed his hair back up into its normal big spike and his bangs out of his eyes. "You have pretty eyes Lexy…" I said in a somewhat dazed state.

"As do you Ali-Jo…Where is Kristina?" My eyes widened and I jumped up, "Alexander! We have to go find Kristina! She's with Ciel and Sebastian and I think they've found the killer!"

He sprung up and flung me onto his back, "Let's go!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

_I ca-an't move still…So…This really is some kind of dream! Like the ones where you're running but you never seem to go as fast as you want to or you just go slower than intended. WAIT! This is my dream, I should be able to make it what I want right?_

I felt my fingers twitch as I gained power over my body. I balled my hand into a fist and threw it in the air in triumph. "SUCCESS! HAHAHA-NO COMMENT FROM YOU MISTER!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking butler.

"You shall hear nothing of the sorts, milady~" He stated as he dodged Grell's…weapon? I watched as he flipped himself backwards, dodging Grell again, "Oooh~ Bassy! Yes, please run away! We can play a game of tag!"

Sebastian landed in a crouching position on the floor and spun around as Grell swung his weapon down on him; Sebastian catching in between his palms again. I watched as Sebastian kept a 'relatively-calm-for-a-situation-like-this' expression on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and glared half-heartedly, _I mean hey, I'm sure he isn't that horrible right? I can change him into a norm-nice guy!_ "You're right Grell…Let's play a game of tag." I said in a threatening tone as I ran up towards him and jumped onto his shoulders; wrapping my legs around his neck. I let myself fall backwards and pulled Grell down with me, "You're it!" I said as I jumped back up and ran over to Sebastian.

He did a close-eyed smile and dusted his shoulder off, "Thank you milady, but I don't think you should involve yourself in this more than you already have." He straightened up and put on a serious expression, "We supernatural beings have much more strength than the average human. I cannot allow you to get hurt."

His eyes widened and he seemed to be looking at something behind me. It was Ciel getting choked by his own aunt. I watched on as she took a step back and dropped the dagger she was holding. She had tears in her eyes and all I saw after that was blur, "SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!"

Sebastian stopped what his pursuit and breathed heavily. Madam Red started to cry and explain why she couldn't kill her own nephew to Grell when a roaring sound filled the air once again. Her face went wide in surprise and she coughed up blood. _I can't believe it…Grell has killed Madam Red…_

He pulled his chainsaw out of her and I watched in awe as I saw little reels of film pouring out through the wounds, "Woah!"

I stood there in awe as I watched Sebastian and Grell talk to each other. Each sentence Grell spoke giving off some kind of suggestive theme until I heard a faint, yet familiar voice calling my name.

"-Ina…-Stina…Kristina!" I blinked, _isn't that Alexander? _My answer was proven to be right when I saw him sprinting around the corner like some headless chicken with Alisa on his back… _Dude…Why _is _he running like that?_

I shrugged it off just as they made it in front of me. Alexander let Alisa slide off his back so he could straighten up. Almost instantly he started to glance around the place, "So? Who's the killer?"

I felt a small frown come across my face when I gave him an answer, "It…its Grell." My brother also frowned at this, most likely from the fact that it was someone that we had least expected to be Jack the Ripper. It seemed so… weird. I mean c'mon…Grell? Really?

I put my hands on both Alisa and Alexander's shoulder to turn them around and let them see for themselves. I felt Alisa stiffen a little bit when she saw Madam Red on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Alexander only narrowed his eyes in distaste at the scene before us.

Grell kneeled down and took off Madam Reds' coat, then stood up and retrieved his weapon-thingy that was sticking out of the ground, "You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over Madam Red…" Grell had a somewhat sad and disappointed look on his face as he turned to leave the alley when Ciels voice cut through the air like a knife, "Well?"

Sebastian gazed over at his master and waited to see what he had to say. "What are you waiting for Sebastian? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." The coat that Sebastian had put over his head was now casting a shadow over his face.

Grell stopped walking when he heard Ciel tell Sebastian to kill off the last member of Jack the Ripper. "Ohhh…I was going to spare you. But, if you insist" Grell started up his weapon-thingy and lunged an attack towards Sebastian, "I shall send you and the boy to heaven together!"

I gasped as the blades on Grells' weapon-thingy just missed Sebastians' head when he ducked swiftly and smirked, "Heaven~ You're joking?"

Grells' eyes widened and he gasped in shock when Sebastian appeared at the end of his weapon-thingy, "I know nothing of heaven~" _How in _the _heck… did he just do that? He isn't really a demon… is he-No! Demons aren't real! They only exist in myths and folklore. Right?_

Grell quickly dodged Sebastians' foot as it aimed itself at his face. Grell looked petrified as he swung his weapon-thingy about, "Ugh! You would dare to hit a lady in the face! Where are your manners, sir?" _Woah! Woah! Woah! Okay so Grell happens to be three things at one time? He's a butler, a guy and a chick? Oh wait, scratch that! Make that four things; he's a butler, a guy, a chick and a shark! Heh. Can't forget those teeth. _

I gasped again when I saw Grell swing his weapon-thingy at Sebastian. I was about to spring myself into action when I felt Alexander's arms wrap themselves around me to hold me back from interfering with the fight. I kicked and thrashed until I settled down a bit, knowing I couldn't get myself free from his hold, "What is that weapon-thingy Grell has anyway?"

Alexander breathed out heavily and narrowed his eyes, "That weapon-thingy is a scythe Kristina. Which is why I'm not going to allow you to go anywhere near the damn thing-"

I thrashed about in his arms again and pushed at his arms in another feeble attempt to escape, "Oh, would you just let me go! C'mon! We have to at least help Sebastian out; he's our friend isn't he?"

Alexander tightened his hold more and held me up higher so my feet wouldn't touch the floor, somehow knowing that I would use it to flip myself away from him.

"Yes, I know he is our friend Kristina but if you get hurt, Andrei will have my head!"

"Are you saying that you're only doing this because you are afraid of what Andrei will do to you!?" I shouted as I bonked him over the head with my fist.

He shook his head in surprise and then his face turned furious. I stared at him a bit confused before I felt my back get slammed into the floor. All the air in my lungs left me as I stared up into my brothers' eyes. He looked so angry. He was sitting on top of me and he held my arms down to the floor with his shaking hands.

"You know that isn't true Kristina! I'm doing this because Andrei and I _both _care about your safety and we know that in situations like these you tend to do some considerably stupid things!"

I kept my gaze locked with his as he tilted his head back and looked up into the sky. I could feel his hold loosen a bit and he started to shake even more, "I…I just…"

He let go of my arms and buried his face into his hands. I could see the pain on his features and he let out a breathy sigh followed by a quick inhale, as if trying to hold back some tears, "Alexander…? Are…Are you crying?"

He shook his head and turned his face away a bit more from my view. _I can't believe it… Alexander is actually _crying!_ In front of me too?_

He quickly wiped away the tears on his face and looked down at me again, "I don't want what happened to mum, to happen to you okay?"

I blinked as I lay there in shock, "…Alexander…"

He sighed and got off of me; pulling me up with him. He had a distressed look on his face but as soon as he noticed me looking at him, he smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "But seriously, Andrei will kill me… but not before he tortures me… _very, VERY slowly!_"

I chuckled and retorted, "No he won't! You make it seem like he would become some kind of homicidal maniac just to protect me."

He scoffed and nuzzled his face into my neck, "If only you knew Kristina…"

I pulled away from Alexander and scanned the area for a certain little girl. I found her sitting in front of Madam Red with Ciel putting Sebastians' coat over her shoulders. _D'awww! Such a gentleman!_

I then perked up when I heard some faint voices coming from... the roof? I tilted my head up and saw Grell rev up his scythe and slash it across Sebastian. I could hear someone screaming in terror. Alexander grabbed me again before I could bolt up to Sebastian and that was when I realised it was me who was screaming. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks but I didn't care.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor with Alexander. I gripped onto his sleeves and started to breathe heavily, _oh no. Oh god no! He can't die! He's a demon isn't he? He should be able to survive something like this? Aren't demons practically invincible? Yeah Kristina. _Practically!

I saw Grell smiling like a maniac as he said a few words to Sebastian. The same type of reels that came out of Madam Red started to pour out of Sebastian and it showed some scenes of Sebastians' life. It was actually simpler than I thought it would've been.

It had scenes with the three servants in it. It must've been from before we met him because I didn't recognise anything I saw. That was until I saw a certain part. It showed Sebastian carrying Alisa at the front of the mansion and then her waking up and dancing around the place until they found Lizzy. _That must've been the first day we got there…_

Then a scene popped up that made me flush slightly in embarrassment. The pranking scene and then the 'Dunk-Me-In-The-Bathtub' session that happened afterwards. I heard Alexander chuckle at it and I turned my head and glared at him while I gripped onto his arm tighter causing him to whimper a bit. Only I didn't know this was an act to cover the fact that it felt like a feather landing on his arm.

Grell's voice boomed loudly through the alley, "What the hell is this Bassy!?" I tilted my head in question when I saw Alexander's mouth agape, _what could be so bad that… Aw hell!_

And yet another scene that managed to make me flush deeper was shown. The night where Sebastian kept pinning me to the bed… _That sounds really dirty. These stupid reels make it look really dirty too! UGH!_

"Woah Sebastian! Andrei is gonna hack you into bits if he finds out you did this to his 'lil sis'!"

"Alexanderrrr!" I whined as I pouted at him. He shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of 'I only speak the truth!' He then got up and went to check on Alisa and Ciel who were still sitting near Madam Red.

Grell scowled at me and the brought his attention back to Sebastian, "Looks like I have a rival for your love and attention Bassy! Let's see what happens when a player of the game gets disqualified!" Sebastian and Alexander's eyes widened as Grell jumped off the roof towards me. I quickly dove into defence mode and did a backwards 'roly-poly' to avoid the scythe.

I got up on my feet and looked around for Grell, who somehow disappeared while I tried to be fancy. My senses went on overdrive when I was thrown to the floor harshly and a killing machine was shoved in my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed, swinging my leg upwards until it hit something and I heard a gasp followed by a hollow groan. I opened one eye to see Grell with a face that was… pretty indescribable.

Sebastian jumped behind Grell and did a roundhouse kick in his face that sent him flying into a wall. He smirked at the sight and offered me his hand, "Are you alright milady?" _Close eyed smile, cocky manner and politeness? Yep, Sebastian is perfectly fine!_

I put my hand in his and he effortlessly pulled me up. I whirled around to see Grell's scythe sticking out of the floor. I matched Sebastian's smile and turned to him with a raised brow, "May I?"

He took a step towards the scythe and pulled it out of the floor, "You may~" I grinned happily and took a hold of the handle. I instantly regretted it as it fell on the floor. It. Was. Freaking. Heavy!

I grinned sheepishly and heaved it off the floor, only to drop it again. Sebastian looked as if he was going to burst out laughing but he managed to keep his composure, "Screw it, Sebastian you do it!"

He couldn't keep in his chuckle as he grabbed it like it was a butterfly and walked over to the undignified heap on the floor, otherwise known as Grell.

Grell started to recoil from Sebastian and he started to yelp when Sebastian slammed his foot into his face and revved up the scythe. "No Bassy! Please, I'll tell you anything! I can tell you who killed the kids' parents!"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and he looked as if he was going to tell Sebastian to stop but it was too late as Sebastian started to swing down the scythe. I looked away, not wanting to see him die. _Yes, if I could've lifted the damn scythe then I would've been the one killing him but that doesn't mean I would look while I did it. Geez… Do you think I'm crazy or something?_

CLANG!

I looked back at them and the scythe was being blocked by what looked… a pair of gardening clippers? The long clippers extended down from the roof meaning the owner of it was just above us all.

"I apologise for interrupting." A guy with neat hair and smart looking glasses over his eyes spoke to us, "Let me introduce myself; I am William T. Spears, an administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association." He used his clippers to push his glasses further up his nose, "I've come to retrieve that reaper there!"

I blinked and glanced to Grell, who was speaking to his saviour in a thankful and flirty manner, "Oh William! Did you come to save me- OOF!" Grell's face was slammed into once again as William jumped from the roof and landed on him.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff! You have violated several regulations; first, you killed people not on the to-die list. Second, you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorisation and thirdly, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer!" William shut the book and it disappeared to God knows where and slammed his foot into Grells' head once again, making the latter groan in protest.

"I apologise for all the trouble this wretch has caused," He used his clipper to pull out a business card, "Here. It's my card."

Sebastian didn't look at all amused as he used his index finger and middle finger to take a hold of the card. William had a disgruntled look on his face as he bowed to Sebastian, "Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers…"

Alexander scoffed at this and called out to him, "Says the grim reaper who can't even control this red-headed mongrel!"

At this, Sebastian smirked in Alexanders' direction and William raised a questioning brow at him as he straightened up, "I don't think anyone can handle this 'mongrel' demon scum number two." _Number two? What? _

William then turned his head to take a glance at Ciel, "Right now you seem to be a tamed dog. It makes you far less dangerous than the other rabid mongrels running around free!" Ciel put on a 'what the crap' face as William bent over and gathered Grells' hair into his gloved hand, "Come on Grell. We're leaving. We're already short-handed and here you've gone and gotten me even more overtime."

I blinked rather stupidly as I watched them leave. _Freakin' weirdos! _Sebastians' eyes shimmered as he pulled out Grells' forgotten scythe from the floor and aimed it directly towards the two reapers. William stopped walking and caught the scythe in between his fingers much like Sebastian did when he got his business card.

"I assume you'll want that. Yes?" Sebastian asked somewhat sweetly as he did his famous close eyed smile. William narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes thank you." The scythe fell onto Grells' chest and he whimpered in pain, "Now, if you'll please excuse us."

_Wow! That guy is moooooody!_ I started to mock him and I put on a high-in-authority sounding voice as I put my hands on my hips, "You're excused your moodiness~"

I couldn't see William anymore but I heard him retort, "Thankyou little girl!" _Ah! Wha- I'm not even little! I'm 19 for heaven's sake! Time to back talk him, _"Anytime old man!"

Sebastian started to walk over to Ciel and Alisa, "I am deeply sorry my lord, I let half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

Ciel had a sad look in his eyes as he looked at the floor, "It's alright. It's… done."

Sebastian walked up to him and put his hand on his cheek and then put another hand on Alisa's, "You young ones are chilled to the bone. Let's go back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm everyone up."

"That's a good idea." Ciel mumbled as he got up from the floor. But as he did he had a wash of fatigue jolted through him and he fell back down. I ran over to him and caught him, "Ciel!"

Sebastian's eyes were wide as he watched this happen and quickly turned and caught Alisa as she too fell to the floor. "It seems they have tired themselves out…"

I nodded and looked at Ciel who looked a little bit dazed but he slapped my hands away and got up, "I'm fine… I can walk on my own." I felt a little sad that he was still pushing me away but I guess that's what happens when you don't have anyone around to call family. I… We want to be his family and I'll make sure that he gets all the support he needs, "We're here to stay."

Ciel stopped and looked at me, "What?"

I got off the floor and put my hands on his shoulders, "I said we're here to stay! We aren't going anywhere Ciel… We're staying with you… If that's alright with you?" I smiled and looked at him as his eyes softened and he let a tiny smile slip. He nodded.

OoOoOo

(Later that night)

"Awww come on Ciel! Go easy on her!"

I was currently watching my sister have a game of chess against Ciel. Obviously Ciel was winning but my sister wasn't all that far behind either. Alexander said he was going to go join Andrei so he left the townhouse for the rest of the night.

Ciel simply smirked as he did the finishing move on my Alisa and leaned back in his seat, "Checkmate."

I moved from my sitting position on the floor and sprawled myself out on the floor, "Dang! So merciless!" Alisa giggled and sent me a half-hearted glare because I wasn't being lady-like by rolling around the place, let alone on the floor.

Sebastian took this as his cue to walk through the door to bring us our tea. He jumped lightly over my form as I had managed to roll myself towards the door during my little rage, "Your tea young master~"

He did his fancy little 'I-can-pour-tea-from-this-high-up' into Ciels' teacup and handed it to him. With a close eyed smile he handed another to Alisa and prepared to pour one for me but I stopped him, "I bet it takes a lot of skill to do that tea pouring trick! Hmm?"

Sebastian smirked at me and handed me the teacup and teapot, "Would you like to have a try milady?" …_Well I'm screwed! _I know I was being cocky and all but I had no idea how to pour tea let alone make it. I always had it done for me when I was little but ever since me and Alisa parted ways with our family… well, you get the point!

I kept up my confident manner and took the tea instruments from him. _Okay here I go! _I started to pour tea into the cup but as I started pouring from higher up it missed the teacup and went onto Sebastian's shoe. He blinked and I stopped pouring to take a look at his shoe and smiled, "Is there a dog in the house or something?"

He smirked and took the teacup and pot from me and put it on the tray. He then turned around and took my hand in his gloved one, "Indeed it did milady! Of course, you wouldn't mind helping me clean the mess up~" He yanked me over toward the door. _Please don't be another bathtub lesson! Please don't be another bathtub lesson! Please don't be another bathtub lesson!_

I heard Alisa giggle at me as I was pulled out through the door. I whimpered a bit and yelled to her, "Tell our brothers I love them!"

I heard yet another giggle and I turned my attention back to the butler who was dragging me through the townhouse, obviously in search for the bathroom. "Come on Sebastian! You were the one who asked if I wanted to try pouring the tea!"

He didn't answer me; just smirked and kept pulling me until we made it to the bathroom, "Now milady, either you bath yourself and help me clean up after or I will have to result to being forceful and _make _you have a bath~ although I am quite sure that you wouldn't want to go through that again~"

I slumped my shoulders as I watched him fill up the bathtub with warm soapy water, "You are forever going to use the bathing incident against me aren't you?"

He nodded and gave me a little push in the small of my back, "Now get yourself clean milady and I shall be waiting for you in the hall!" I nodded and shut the door when he left. Stripping myself of my clothes and boots I sat myself in the warm tub for about twenty minutes before I got out and dried myself off with the towel that Sebastian had magically provided me.

I wrapped the towel around myself and gathered my things from the floor; opening the door and walking to my room with Sebastian in tow. Just as I was about to walk into my room I whirled around and raised my brow at Sebastian, "Why are you following me to my room?"

"I am simply making sure you don't try and get out of helping me clean up~" He said as he stood up straight near my door.

"Geez Sebastian, I'm not that immature! I am definitely going to be helping you clean up the mess." I shut the door in the butler's face and walked into my room, plopping my dirty clothes in a basket while I went through the small wardrobe to look for a simple dress I can use so I could help said butler clean.

"I guess I was proven wrong milady~" Sebastian's voice piped through the door. I grabbed my boot from the floor and chucked it at the door. It hit it with a loud thud and I heard an amused chuckle come from the other side. _Dang butler!_

I found a nice flowing deep blue dress that went just above my knees and a cream white belt to wrap around the waist. There was also pair of cream white flats to go with it. I put the dress and flats on and opened my door, "Okay! Let uz go clean ze mezz!"

Sebastian smiled and led me back to the room where Ciel and Alisa were playing chess. They were still at it and I think that this time Alisa was winning. _Yay for her!_

"Wait here milady while I go get some cleaning supplies for the mess." Sebastian began to walk out of the room but before he could leave I asked him a question, "Oh, well what about your… shoes?"

I blinked at his now clean shoes in question. _Ah, that reminds me,_ "Mind if I come with you to gather those supplies?" He nodded and I followed him out of the room.

As we walked I thought up on how to ask him the question. I can't just simply go ahead and ask, "Hey Sebastian, are you really a demon?" _Yeah, you can't just do that… But I just did… Oopsies_

"I am a demon milady." Sebastian said as we turned a corner and walked into what looked like a washroom.

I blinked not really believing what I heard, "… So does that mean Alexander is also a demon?"

Sebastian raised a brow at me as he grabbed the mop and bucket filled with water, "What makes you think that milady?"

I rubbed my arm with my hand as I spoke, "Well, I heard that old man call him demon scum number two." Sebastian blinked and then smirked, "Yes but he isn't the only demon in your family~"

"What! What do you mean by that Sebastian?" I shouted at him and he only chuckled, "I mean that Andrei is also a demon, milady~"

I shrunk back a little and brought my hand to my head, "Are you serious? How long have they been demons for? I thought that if you were a demon that you had to be born one!"

"Indeed I am serious and that is for them to answer, not me. And you don't necessarily have to be born a demon to be one. That just means you aren't as powerful as the ones who _were _born that way~ Come now, we must get the mess cleaned up so your sister and the young master can turn." He said as he made his way out of the washroom.

My face lit up, "Does that mean I-!"

"You will also be turning in milady~ We don't want you to slack off tomorrow because you didn't get your beauty sleep!" He said as he we finally made it back to the mess we had to clean.

"Tch, whatever _butler!_ I'm old enough to decide what time I sleep, don't you think?" I said as I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I'm not quite sure about that 'little girl'" He countered. _Did… did he just use that old mans' words from earlier? It is _so _on!_

I bent over and dipped my hand in the mop bucket; flicking some water in his face, "You know it demon scum!" Sebastian smirked and then disappeared. _Damn! Now that I know he is a demon, he won't hold back from using his powers-!_

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he bent us forward toward the mop bucket, "You know milady~ I don't have to use the bathtub to teach you a lesson~!"

I scoffed and started to walk backward so he was out of reach of the mop bucket, "I already learnt my lesson but I don't think you did! I have several other pranking ideas in my head just for you ma boy!"

He let out a low laugh and released me, "Really now?"

"Um… Kristina?" _Awww crap, I forgot they would've been watching that whole ordeal… Crap!_

I gazed over at the two kids in the room. One kid seeming highly amused and the other one curious as to what we were up to, "Alisa. Ciel. Just ignore the freakish butler and beautiful lady on the other side of the room and drink your tea, okay? Okay!"

We finished cleaning up and putting the kids to bed but I refused to turn in myself and Sebastian challenged me to a game of 'go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep', so I quickly ran into my room and flung the covers over myself.

OoOoOo

I woke up in a really comfortable spot that made me want to stay in bed forever but I knew I had to get up. Today is the day of Madam Reds' funeral. It's like Sebastian knew I woke up because he came walking in my room the moment my eyes opened, "Milady, how nice of you to wake up~"

"What part of that is even nice?" I mumbled as I rolled over to face him and rubbed my eyes.

"All of it milady! I am assuming you have a black dress to wear to the funeral?" He asked as he walked over to the windows in the room and slid the curtains open. I covered my eyes from the intruding light and slid the covers off of my form. I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to the cupboard to pull out four of my black dresses. The demon nodded and motioned for me to get ready.

I got dressed and then looked at myself in the mirror that was in the room. The dress was one that reached the floor and the only one that I would wear that was that long. The upper part was a corset that had many fancy criss-crossing laces at the back and the bottom part looked like it was a skirt that draped down in layers of black and grey. I put on a silver arm band and pulled my hair into a complicated bun that left my dark side fringe falling over my eyes and a couple of waves hanging down my shoulders and the side of my face.

OoOoOo

"I think this is the first time that I've actually sat inside the carriage." I said in a monotone voice to Ciel who was in front of me and Alisa who was sat next to me.

Alisa giggled at this, "It is isn't it! I wonder why that is~" I nudged her with my elbow, "You kept forcing me to sit on the driver's seat with him, you ninny!"

Ciel watched us closely with his finger tapping the red dress he had on his laps, "So you know Sebastian is one of those now?" He asked me quietly. Alisa and I both nodded which made Ciel blink in confusion.

"Don't worry! I told Alisa as I put her to bed last night!" I assured him and Alisa nodded exaggeratedly. _Telling her about Sebastian wasn't so hard but it was a nightmare telling her about our own _brothers _being ones._

"So you must've known about the _other ones, _right Ciel?" I asked in a secretive manner because I wasn't so sure that he knew about my brothers… changes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kristina." Ciel said with his eyebrows raised in question. _There he goes using my name without those stupid formalities! Oh yeah! Go me! Go me!_

"Never mind…" I squeaked out, afraid that he would begin to question me but he left the matter alone and started to look out the window as we were arriving to the church the funeral was being held at. There were a couple of guests standing outside of the entrance and kids playing on the church grounds. _Who allows their kids to play around a church while it currently holding a funeral?_

I disregarded the thought and felt the carriage come to a stop. Sebastian appeared at the passenger doors and opened it, holding his hand out for Ciel. Ciels' face was emotion free as he took his butlers' hand and stepped out of the carriage.

Alisa and I looked at each other with gloomy looks on our faces, _it's time for Ciel to let go…_

OoOoOo

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. The 'hiatus' message didn't show up on the story description thingy so I decided to make it up to you guys by giving you this chapter. The next one definitely won't take as long to update. Just be patient cause I have school and other things in my life to do ;D Read & Review!


	7. I Want Some Answers!

**Chapter 7: Answers** **From The Twins**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

A/N: Okay so this chapter doesn't have much to do with the Kuroshitsuji storyline but it's kind of like a fill in chapter for what has happened so far. The characters will go over things to make sure you get where they're at! :D

(Alisa's POV)

My nose twitched at the sweet smell that floated through the air of the townhouse. _What is that delightful smell? I think Sebastian is cooking up a work of art yet again! _

I smiled cheerfully as I flung myself up from the chair that I was sitting on and ran out of the mini library after I slid my book back to where it goes. I ran swiftly on my tiptoes as to not wake up anyone else that was in the townhouse because I don't think anyone would like to be woken up at six in the morning. _Yes, I tend to wake up a lot earlier than normal people, but who said I was normal?_

Once I made it to the kitchen I saw Sebastian in there making something that I'm guessing were for morning tea. I inhaled loudly through my nose and let out a satisfied sigh, "How do you make everything you cook smell _so _delicious?"

Sebastian lifted his head up from the mixing bowl he was holding and smiled politely at me, "I see I already have a keen customer~" He stopped mixing and looked out the window, "A very early customer, why _are_ you up Lady Alisa?"

I shrugged, "I've always been an early bird since I was younger. Well, that was from what Kristina told me anyway!" I walked over to him to take a peep into the bowl, "So what are you making?"

"I am making mini chocolate puddings." He said as he started to fill up little cups with the mix. I watched in fascination at how yummy they looked until they were taken away from my view and put into the oven. I felt a little sad that such masterpieces were gone from my sight, but a sudden idea popped into my head that made me brighten up to my usual self, "Hey Sebastian? Can you teach me how to cook?"

Sebastian was in the middle of putting on his tailcoat when he heard this question and he froze for a second before he began to button it up, "Only people who are in the lower rankings of society need to learn how to cook. Your family is well known as well as any other nobles, what makes you want to do something like this Miss Alisa?"

"Just because I'm in a higher ranking, doesn't mean I can't learn a little something on cooking, right?" I asked.

He put his hand under his chin and raised a brow, "I believe so Miss Alisa."

"Then would you have the honours of being my cooking teacher Sebastian?"

He did a close eyed smile, "It would be my pleasure… Though, it might be hard to convince the Young Master."

I jumped up, "Oh, I can ask him for you, don't worry yourself over it! You have enough on your hands already!"

"Would you happen to know if milady would like to learn as well?"

I raised a curious brow at his question, "I don't know if 'your lady' wants to learn how cook. Why, do you like~ her?"

"Of course I like her." Sebastian stated bluntly.

I snickered, "I mean in a romantic way Sebastian!" Sebastian was blinking as if he were thinking, "… No, I wouldn't really consider it romantic… It seems I _may _have a growing attachment to her."

I nodded. I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest, "Well, if you do happen to fall for my sister, I want to make sure you don't lose that care for her because if you so much as make her close to blinking out a tear, you will have me _and _my brothers to go through!"

Sebastian smirked challengingly and knelt down on one knee, "You have nothing to worry about Miss Alisa~"

I nodded melodramatically, "Good!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

_I swear I heard Alisa's little footsteps come through here a second ago… Let's see what she's up to! _

I bounded out of my bed and changed out of my nightshirt into a velvet red dress that went to just above my knees and poofed out into several layers. I slid on some lacy white fingerless gloves that reached just below my elbows and a similar looking pair of lacy white knee high socks to go with it. I put on red wedge heels and then stuck a red rose clip in my wavy hair.

I clicked open the door to my room and peeped my eye through the tiny crack. _No one there… _I swung open the door and ran out of the room. I ran swiftly through the townhouse until I came across the kitchen. I heard Sebastian talking to someone. I figured it must be Alisa so I chose today to be nosey and put my ear up to the door connecting to the kitchen.

"-In a romantic way Sebastian!" My sister droned out. _What the heck! What is she talking about?_

There was a pause until I heard Sebastian talk again, "… No, I wouldn't really consider it romantic… It seems I _may _have a growing attachment to her." _Who the heck are they even talking about?_

Another pause, "Well, if you do happen to fall for my sister, I want to make sure you don't lose that care for her because if you so much as make her close to blinking out a tear, you will have me _and _my brothers to go through!" _Oh. My. God! Are they talking about- Something smells great! What is it, like chocolate or something… Mmmm, that stuff's good! Remember, be nosey!_

Once the sentence my sister said made its way to my brain I let out a little squeak of horror. I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realised they could've heard that, _Se-Sebastian is falling for me? I don't even like him that way! He's not my type! _

I heard a pair of footsteps making their way toward the door I happened to be stationed at and I bolted around the corner. This is the first time my heart has pounded so hard that it was all I could hear and I had no idea why I was reacting in such a way but it was annoying the hell out of me.

I skidded around the corner then slammed my back against the wall. A hand snaked it's way over my mouth and pulled me into the room closest to us. I thrashed in my captors hold until they let me go. Once they did I spun around to let my fist handle the rest but the captor caught it and pulled me into a tight embrace. "How come you can never tell when it's me lil sis?" A smooth voice whispered into my ear.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and draped my arms over Andrei's shoulders as his hands drifted to my waist to pull me in closer. You probably think this is creepy but we tend to hug like we're in love but don't worry, it's only a habit that Andrei and I have had ever since he started to get protective. He would always say that this act keeps the jerks away.

**OoOoOo**

**(Same POV)**

**I fiddled with a stick while I waited for Madam Leroy to call us in for the next lesson which happened to be Maths: my least favourite subject in school. I sighed and flicked the stick around even more until I accidentally snapped it in two.**

**A voice behind me startled me and I spun around to see a group of four boys, each one at least two years older that myself. The leader, who was apparently the school prince, stepped forward to retrieve the broken twig, "Hey boys, this girl has bite! Think I should make her mine? After all, she is of one of the highest nobilities in London isn't she?" **

**His gang let out a chorus of 'yeah' and 'go get her Charles!' This seemed to be enough encouragement for young boy and he took another step forward. He yanked me off the forward so my small frame was up against his bigger one. He gathered my hair in his fist and tugged my head back to make me look into his deep sapphire orbs, "What do you say, Miss Nobility?"**

**I cringed in pain and tried pushing him away, "No! I don't want to-!" He ignored my protest and smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and I thought quickly. I bit him. Hard! He let in a sharp breath and pulled away from me, not letting up his grip but holding on tighter than before. I felt tears start to glide down my cheeks and I whimpered when he started to dig his nails into my hips. "You'll pay for that one dearly Miss Nobility!"**

**He went to violate my mouth with his own again but he was suddenly thrown to the ground harshly, "Get off of her you bastard!" Charles looked up at the attacker in fear, "Who the hell are you? What did you do to my gang?"**

**My knees felt weak and I dropped onto the floor, gasping and putting my fingers on my lips. My first kiss had been stolen by a jerk that I wasn't even in love with. I started to cry even worse and I heard shouting. I blinked away the blurriness in my eyes so I could see again and I saw my brother Andrei. He had Charles by his shirt collar and he punched him square in the temple, knocking him out instantly. He shoved him against the tree and growled at him. **

**Andrei sprinted over to me, scraping his knees on the ground in the process and he grabbed my face, "It doesn't count Kristina! Don't worry! That's not your true first kiss!" He kept rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks to wipe away the tears until I flung my arms around his torso in fear.**

**He seemed to tense up but then he relaxed as he used his hands to guide mine around his neck. He then wrapped his own arms around my waist, locking his hands together near the small of my back. I rested my head on his chest and he leaned backwards until his back hit the tree, "From now on, I am the only one who is allowed to hug you like this okay?" **

**I sniffed in response and he chuckled, "I'm feeling the love lil sis!" I giggled and my eyes started to feel heavy. I zoned in and out, fighting to stay awake but Andrei started to run his fingers through my hair and I surrendered.**

**OoOoOo**

**About half an hour later my eyes began to flutter open. I moved to get off my bed but a weight was on my waist and it prevented me from going anywhere. I blinked and looked down to my waist and that was when I realised it was Andrei's arm. It was draped over me protectively and I was leaning against him. **_**Definitely not my bed…**_** I diverted my gaze from the defensive limb to dark brown eyes, "Have a good nap lil sis?"**

"**Yeah… Are we supposed to be in class right now?" Andrei let out a 'meh!' as I started to rub my eyes and attempted to get off of him but he only tightened his grip on me. **

**I glanced at him in question and he smirked, "Pretty boy is keeping a close eye on you, so stay with me for now." I tilted my head and took a daring look in the other direction near the school doors. Sure enough 'pretty boy' was standing there with his gang behind him. Charles was glaring daggers at my brother but was he being equally matched with daggers being thrown back.**

"**Great~! Now the ass decides to gather up the bravery to actually start walking over here again!" My brother droned out.**

**Charles was strolling toward us casually with a daring gleam in his eye, "So what are you? Miss Nobility's betrothed?"**

**My brother smirked and sent back a reply, "A bit of your desperation is seeping out~"**

**This managed to strike a nerve in Charles and he growled, "Kiss her!" I blinked in misunderstanding, as did Andrei, "Kiss her and I will leave her be!"**

**My brother let out a laugh, "You do know she's my little sister, right?"**

"**I don't care! If you don't do it, I will-!" He stopped talking and his eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Andrei Johannesan had pulled his own little sister in for a kiss. His lips were warm against my own as he loosened his hold on my waist to hold my shaking hand. He kept his lips locked with mine until Charles scoffed and walked back to his gang.**

**Andrei pulled back to let me breathe. He held my hand tighter and his lips formed a thin line, "I'm sorry lil sis… I just stole another kiss from you… It was the only thing I could do to keep that creep away from you!"**

**I nodded in understanding and hugged him again. Only this time, he didn't have to guide my arms to the right spot. They naturally fell upon his shoulders with his own wrapped back around my waist.**

**OoOoOo**

That was how we gained our little 'lovers hold'. I quickly swung my arm back and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain, "You idiot, Andrei! Where in the hell have you been all this time?"

Andrei coughed and sputtered from the unexpected attack, "I-I… Oh, sweet Jesus lil sis! Did you have to hit me that hard?"

I punched him again, "You freaking liar!" I felt tears stinging at my eyes, "I know what you are… you liar…" My voice was starting to waver a bit and I took a step back.

Andrei stood up straight and raised a brow, "What are you going on abou-?" He was interrupted as the door to the room was opened and revealed Alexander. He was grinning until he assessed the current situation in the room. I took this as my cue to run out so Alexander quickly moved aside and let me pass him. Andrei was about to follow but he was blocked off by an arm.

Andrei growled and glared at his twin, "Damn it Alexander! Let me pass now!"

Said twin only tilted his head naively, "What's the password?"

Andrei let out a frustrated groan and fell right into the trap. He started to let out random answers that he thought could get him pass but little did he know that was only a distraction so I could get far enough to be able to hide.

I rounded the corner heading to the kitchen. Believe it or not, I actually wanted to see Sebastian. Now known as 'the head demon' by me.

OoOoOo

"How can you miss the bowl Alisa!?" I shouted in a supposed-to-be motivating voice. I was seated on a stool in the kitchen, watching my sister attempt to make something.

Alisa growled as she watched the egg yolk slide out of the egg she cracked and onto the counter. Not in the bowl. She slammed the shell onto the counter and sighed, peeling her cooking gloves off and running a hand through her hair, "Who came up with this anyway!"

I heard Sebastian's bored and slightly frustrated sigh come out from next to me. He too was running a hand through his hair, "Lady Alisa, you _were _the one who asked me for your assistance."

Alisa groaned and pulled on her fringe in response, "I know but I didn't think that it would be this hard…"

I sighed and slouched into my stool. _Why did Andrei lie to me? Did he have a reason to? No! He shouldn't hide something such as _being a freaking demon_ from me! _

"My lady?" Sebastian's voice pierced through my thoughts, making me look up at him, "Honestly, you always have something on your mind! Whether it be about your siblings or something as trivial as your boots, there's always something~"

"Meh… It's nothing." I said bluntly as I got up from the stool and patted down my poofy red dress. I walked out of the room, oblivious to the fact that the head demon was hot on my trail. I was going to see what my brothers were doing. Well, mainly Andrei but I just wanted to see how he was going… Andrei doesn't do fights with me, it's not his style!

I began to walk slower down the hall until I made it to my brothers' room. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Alexander sitting in the doorway with his feet against one frame and his back on the other side. Andrei on the other hand, was sitting on the floor behind him with a hand covering his face while the other was poking the floor in boredom. I listened in to the conversation:

"… Alpaca?"

"No."

"Refrigerator?" _What the heck is that?_

A sigh, "Nope…"

"UuuuuUUUHHHHHHH! Pickles?"

"Neeeooooopppppeee!"

"Okay, I give up! What are you two doing?" I said as I rounded the corner with a hand on my hip for emphasis. Andrei stood up abruptly, "Kristina!"

I sighed, still a little miffed about him lying to me. I know I was acting a little over the top but it's time Andrei learned from his actions. "No, seriously. What are you two doing? And what the heck is a refrigerator?"

Andrei and Alexander sent a knowing glance at each other and then looked back to me, "Do you really want to find out?" I nodded and they walked up to me, each grabbing one of my arms and pulling me toward the kitchen. Once we made it to our destination they let out a frustrated groan and whined in unison, "Where the hell is he?"

Alisa jumped out from behind the island and yelled 'BOO!' We stared at her unfazed and she seemed confused before she asked, "I thought you were Sebastian…"

I shrugged and took in a deep breath, "SEBASTIAAAAAN! COME HERRREEEEEEEE!"

Said person was in front of me in an instant, "Milady, there is no need to yell. I'm right here~"

The twins both beamed at him, "Sebastian, we're taking Kristina with us!"

Sebastian raised his midnight brows and took a step forward, releasing my arms from their grip and pulling me away from their reach, "She will not be going anywhere with you two hooligans~ I know what you two have been up to and I will not allow milady to be caught up in any of it."

"Wait what? What else have you guys not told me?" I whispered. I was starting to lose my voice. I hate it when they don't tell me what they are doing. It's just like when they parted ways with me and Alisa, they were so secretive and… then they left.

Andrei's glare softened at my tone but it was still there, directed at Sebastian of course. He took a step forward to try and reach for me again but shook my head frantically and backed up. Right into Sebastian. I quickly whirled around and buried my face into said man's chest and gripped onto his coat, "It's just like when they left us..."

Sebastian tensed up but he stayed still, "Milady, this is hardly appropriate."

My lip trembled and I slapped him on the upper arm, "Shut up…"

I heard a snarl behind me, "Give. Me. My. Sister!"

I was suddenly yanked away from Sebastian and thrown over someone's shoulder. You can take a guess at who it was. I kicked and screamed at him, "Would you put me down, you lunatic!"

Andrei ignored me and proceeded to run out of the townhouse. He was running so fast that everything around us was blurring, "Just hang on a second lil sis!"

I felt my blood drain from my head and I was starting to feel dizzy, I quickly slapped both my hands over my mouth and coughed, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Okay! You know I love you but if you even so much as _think _that you will get away with puking on me, you better think again!" He jumped over something and I felt my stomach lurch. We finally stopped at wherever it was Andrei wanted to be and he placed me onto the floor; a bit too quickly for my stomachs' liking.

Just as Alexander appeared with Alisa I quickly whirled around and hurled out my breakfast, which was very good by the way, onto what I assumed was going to be the floor. I ended up giving Alexander's shoes some of my breakfast instead. He face-palmed as best as he could with Alisa in his arms and mumbled out a 'that's gonna take forever to get out!'

I sent him a faint smile, "What can I say Alexander? Sharing is caring…"

"Not if I didn't want it!" He countered.

I held my stomach just in case it went for round two and latched onto Alexander's vest, "You know you wanted it!"

He made a disgusted face while bringing my arm to wrap it around his shoulder for support. I took this time to have a look at the place. I'll explain it in one word. Glass! There was lots of glass! Glass doors, glass table, glass vases; heck! There was even glass stairs.

"Andrei. Alexander…. Where the hell are we?" I inquired with a curious brow. I watched them exchange motivated looks and mouth a couple of words to each other.

I gave up on trying to find out what they were doing and continued to examine the place. The colour scheme was mainly made up of reds and blacks but with the occasional silver here and there. There was a crisp white shirt with a black tie and a tailcoat… _Sebastian's blocking my view isn't he? Yes._

I shifted my weight off of Alexander and pushed on Sebastian's chest, "Move butt-lah! I'm checking mah surroundings!"

Sebastian smirked, stayed put and talked casually with my brothers as if I weren't there, "The young master isn't very happy about losing some of his schedule to follow you four to this…" He took a quick look around, "… place?" His sentence came out more like a question and I snickered at the demon. It resulted in me getting a close eyed smile that had no intention of sunshine and lollipops.

Ciel suddenly popped out from behind his butler, "Indeed. What is this place? It has an odd interior…"

Alisa agreed with him instantly, "Why is there so much glass? Isn't that very dangerous?"

Andrei grinned, "Yes, it does have a lot of glass and_ that _is why you won't touch anything!" He then proceeded to speak to Ciel and Sebastian, "Alexander and I brought our sisters' here because they obviously found out about our secret and they want to know EVERYTHING! So we're going to show them just that!"

Sebastian quirked a concerned brow, "And just how are you going to _show_ them?"

Andrei grinned and pulled out some weird rectangular contraption, "With this!"

This time me, Alisa, Ciel AND Sebastian gave worried looks to the young man holding the contraption, "What is that exactly?"

Andrei put most of his weight on one leg and tilted his head, "This is an iPhone, but not just any iPhone! It's a time machine in disguise~" He wiggled his eyebrows at the end of his sentence which worried us all further.

Ciel started to get frustrated and yelled with exaggerated arm movements, "What is this 'eye-phone' and 'time machine' you speak of? You're starting to sound crazy!"

He had no time to keep questioning Andrei as we all got enveloped in a bright white light. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I started to get flipped all around the place. I'm not even sure where 'place' is anymore! I started to panic when I couldn't see anything but black. Almost as if I were blind.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH-OOF!" I landed on some grass with a thud and then for some reason another thud and 'OOF!' followed after. I just laid still until I could see properly and then attempted at getting up. In which I found some trouble. Alisa had landed on top of my stomach, which would explain why I made the second 'OOF!'

I groaned lightly and shoved her off of me so I could at least view our surroundings. Andrei and Alexander had landed a couple of feet from us. The only difference with them was the fact that they had actually landed on their _feet. _They seem to be arguing with each other as well. I brushed it off and searched for Ciel and Sebastian. They had also landed a couple of feet from us, the latter giving a hand to the former who had landed painfully on his behind.

"You idiot Andrei! You landed at the front of the school! Who knows what kind of person saw us!" I heard Alexander shout.

Andrei simply ignored him, "… Hmm, it's probably just a side effect from using it for so many people. After all, we _have _only been using it for us-"

The only part I heard was the part where they mentioned school. We had landed in a school, of all the places! I finally took notice of the big building sitting in front of us. There was a big board up the top of the building that said 'Welcome to Dia Vanille College!'"

I sighed and shook my head, "This should be interesting…"

OoOoOo

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked this chapter (This isn't my best chapter *~*) My holidays have finally come up so no more school! YAYAYAYA! That means I can update a hell of a lot faster than I used to! Read and review! ^_^


	8. New Surroundings and Enrolment to DVC!

**Chapter 8: New Surroundings and Enrolment to DVC!**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

**A/N: Heyyo! I got a DeviantArt account and I put my very own official drawing of Alexander! I'll be putting up some Kuroshitsuji character drawings too. YAY! :D I put the link on my account! BTW this chapter has a LOT of describing in it! Enjoy!**

(Alexanders' POV)

I can't believe my idiot of a brother had decided to land us In front of the college! I did a face-palm, slowly dragging my hand downwards as I looked left to right for any passer-byers. Luckily there were none. It certainly would've been bad if we had been seen…

"Come on Andrei; let's just take them to the manor!" I said in a frustrated tone as I began to walk off in the direction of said place.

"Alright!" He did a goofy smile and only I knew what that meant, _time for Alexander to have a little over-excitement session. _He began to jump up and down like some deer on steroids, "YAY! YAY! YAY! OUR SISTERS ARE GONNA LOVE THE 'UPGRADED' MANOR!"

He kept on having his over-excitement until he realised all of our (concerned) eyes were on him. He did a little chuckle of embarrassment to end it and started to pull on Alisa and Kristinas' arms, "Let's go! We have a surprise to show you!"

They sighed, following their thought-to-be-crazy brother as he led them down the streets with me, the earl and his butler travelling a few feet behind. I strolled casually with my thumbs hooked around my belt chains.

Ciel sighed loudly and looked up at me, "So, why are we here and where is here exactly?" I frowned slightly; _this kid likes to get straight to the point…_

I put on a polite smile, "We're headed to the 'upgraded' Johannesan manor, I'm sure you will like it! After all, it would have a lot of things your mansion has and possibly more." I tilted my head to the side, "Just a little more… How would you say? A little more modern!"

Sebastian quirked a brow, "Modern?"

Ciel seemed to be puzzled by my wording as well, "What do you mean upgraded?"

I nodded and started to fidget with the chains, "Yep! Remember how Andrei was holding that weird contraption thingy?" They nodded and I continued, "Well, young Phantomhive and butler! Welcome to the year 2012!"

Sebastian's eyes only widened a bit but Ciel's jaw dropped as if he had turned into a pelican, "2012! Are you kidding me? You have to be crazy!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Nope! Not kiddin' ya! This is really the year 2012, after all, look at the place! They have different designs compared to our time back in the 1800's."

They promptly took in their surroundings. Even I took the time to have a proper look at the houses. Each house was made with different coloured rendering. Most houses had several windows at the front and some even had roller shutters over theirs. My favourite part of the modern day exterior is the fact that most of the houses had decorations such as fairy lights and reindeer statues out during Christmas. It looked amazing!

"You're right Alexander. This generation has made a lot more improvements since our time. Even though some places don't look as… marvellous as others." Sebastian commented as he looked at a house that was a dark brown with fake skeletons lying around the front lawn. We could see a ferocious looking Rottweiler gazing at us from inside the house and we shuddered. "The owners of that place even let that mutt inside." Sebastian stated in a disgusted tone. _I have to agree with him on that one!_

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

'Slow down would you! You're making me stumble all over the place Andrei!" I shouted at Andrei as I kept tripping over my own feet. I could only imagine how Alisa felt on the other side of him; he was tugging us around like there was no tomorrow.

"Fy-nah-lee! We're here~!" Andrei beamed happily as he tugged us even harder up a path towards a 3-metre-high gate that had dark green hedges behind it to block the view of the inside. Once we made it up to the gate, Andrei started to speak into a rectangular box with some buttons on it, "Hey Tino!?" I glanced curiously at Alisa_, who's this Tino?_

There was no response and Andrei spoke again, "Answer me you douche bag! I know you're there!"

I jumped back in surprise when I heard a crackly sound come from the box and a male voice spoke, "Ehhh? I was not here! I was handling some business!"

Andrei scoffed, "Oh really now? And just what sort of business was this exactly?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Andrei paused to think then spoke in a reluctant tone, "No?"

I giggled and Tinos' suddenly excited voice came through the box, "Ho-ho-ho! Andrei, did you bring a hottie with ya? It's about time you started dating someone! Would you take a look at her _dress_! Not many hotties out there that wear smexy dresses like this one! They all wear booty shorts and midriffs… Personally, I can't stand it when they do that!"

Andrei smirked and countered in a sarcastic tone, "Yes Tino, 'cause I'm gonna bring my sister, rather my sisters, home to get cosy with them! And yes! I have to agree on it being a smexy dress!" I edged a couple of steps from my brother and acted like nothing happened; letting him continue the conversation.

"Ah~ so you have two sisters? I wasn't kidding about you sister being hot though. So I uh, guess you wouldn't mind if I took her off your hands-!"

Andrei cut him off abruptly, "Don't even think about it!"

I tried to look inside the premises for a person but I couldn't see over Andrei's shoulder or the hedges, "How can he see us?"

Andrei pulled me and Alisa forward and pointed up to the very top of the gate, "You see that little box with a shiny circular thing at the front of it? That's a camera! It lets you see everything happening in front of it and it sends the picture to a little TV inside the manors' monitoring room. That's where Tino is!"

"What is this TV you speak of?" Ciels' voice rang out from behind us. We turned our heads to see Ciel, Sebastian and Alexander walking up the path towards us.

Andrei waved a hand at him nonchalantly, "Cool you pool! We'll show you when we get settled in!" Everyone but Alexander raised a brow at his strange use of words as he pressed a couple of buttons with numbers engraved in them. The gate began to slide open and we stared at it in awe. Jaws dropped and all.

There was an annoyed groan coming from the box, "Andreeeeiiii! What'd you do that for?"

He glared up at the camera, "I did it because you were taking too long!"

"… But you know I like opening the big fancy gates~" Tino whined in a babyish voice.

Andrei breathed heavily and proceeded to walk past the gates and up a long driveway made from dark grey liquid limestone. We all followed him, checking out our new surroundings. There was a row of cherry blossom trees on one side of the driveway and the other side had what looked like a couple of acres of freshly cut grass.

There was a fountain with a stone walkway surrounding it and a bench just beside it. The one thing that almost instantaneously caught my attention was the huge amount of clear blue water gathered up in one big hole, "Andrei?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head in my direction but kept walking in a hasty pace.

"Why is there a big hole of water over there?" I asked while pointing a curious finger toward the load of water in the ground.

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Andrei stopped to clutch onto his stomach as he doubled over from the sudden outburst of laughter. I looked down at him, _so he _is _crazy! I should've listened to Alexander and Alisa! _We all stopped and waited for him to finish but whenever he would look up, it would just result in harder laughing.

Sebastian sighed in slight boredom, "We fail to see what is so entertaining."

Andrei's laughing ceased to exist and he pulled some clear reading glasses; sliding them onto his nose and going into 'Educational Andrei Mode'. "I don't know if I want to answer that!"

I snatched the glasses off his nose and slid them onto my own, "And I quote 'Answer me you douche bag'!"

Andrei put on a sly smirk and snatched back the glasses to put it on his nose again, "That, my dear lil sis, is what we normalers call a pool!"

I blinked, "What's a normaler?"

"A normaler is the word I invented. It's another way to say commoner or the public!"

I rubbed my temples, "Such weird vocabulary you have!"

He poked me in the stomach causing me to slap at his hand repeatedly, "Such a smexy dress you have!"

He paused to watch my reaction. When I stood there with an unamused face he began to walk again. We made it up to a set of large steps made of the same stuff on the driveway and Andrei flipped open a box with number buttons on the wall. Much like the little speaker box thingy had on it only smaller. He punched in a code of some sort and we heard the big glass doors click.

We were all about to walk in when Andrei blocked us off by standing in front of us, "Are you prepared to handle the awesomeness of this place? Hmmm?"

Alisa clapped her hands, "YES! NOW LET US IN!"

Andrei smiled happily and pushed the doors open to let us inside; affectionately ruffling Alisas' hair as she walked by. She growled at him and fixed her hair up.

Once we made it inside I, once again, let my jaw drop. It looked so odd yet… amazing! It had exactly the same design as the place we were in before, only it was way bigger and the ceilings were raised really high. Right now we were standing in the entrance of the manor where there was dark grey marble tiles and canvases of sunsets hanging on the walls next to the door.

When you walked in further you would come to a set of two steps that would go lower into a _very _large room. It had a big red theatre sofa, a couple of black and white bean bags spread out on the floor and a large flat screen TV above a stone fireplace. A couple of feet behind the sofa there was glass walls that let you view the scenery outside, including the pool.

The room had many glossy black doors that I was very tempted to walk through but I didn't want to invade the home that my brother's brought us to.

Alisa was full of exhilaration while jumping on her tippy toes, "Oh! This is magnificent! Whose manor is this Lexy?"

Alexander smiled softly at her, "This is _our _manor, Alisa… Welcome home."

Ciel's face was one of surprise when he heard Alexander say that, "This is _your _manor? The Johannesan manor?"

Andrei nodded and slung an arm around my shoulder, "Yep! This is our manor! Well, it's what our manor will look like in the future anyway!"

Sebastian started to walk around the room inquisitively. He walked over to the fireplace and ran his gloved finger over the top, "There isn't a speck of dust in sight either. I'm impressed~" He said with a smirk directed to the twins.

They grinned victoriously and drew in deep breaths, "TINO! GET DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS TO MEET!"

Andrei indicated for us to have a seat. Ciel sat himself down on the sofa while leaning his elbow on the arm of it. Alisa plopped herself onto one of the massive bean bags, letting one of her legs cross over the other. Sebastian stood dutifully behind Ciel while I just stayed where I was.

Alexander strolled over to one of the doors closest to us, "Who wants a drink?"

We all said yes and he went through the door, leaving it open and making it even more tempting for me. _Control yourself Kristina! You can explore sooner or later!_

Just then another door opened and a young man walked in the room. He had short black hair with bangs on either side of his face; much like Sebastians' only a bit thicker. He had a chained top hat sitting on his head and white gloves covering his hands. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a navy blue bowtie sitting around his neck. He had a navy blue vest over his shirt with decorative silver chains hanging out of random rips in the vest. He had on white skinny jeans and dark blue mid-calf boots that also had silver chains.

He smiled at Andrei and walked up to him, doing a greeting of some sort where they bumped their closed fists together. It was strange. Andrei nodded his head toward me and then the others, "That's my lil sis-OFF LIMITS-Kristina! Over there we have Alisa, the youngest in the Johannesan family. And last but not least we have the earl, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian!"

Tino walked slowly toward me and Alisa, his chains making 'clink' noises with every step he took. He bowed to us, "My name is Tino Royale. It is an honour to be in the presence of the remaining Johannesan family members!" He sauntered over to Ciel and Sebastian, "It is also an honour to be in your presence Ciel Phantomhive and-BOY, have I heard a lot about you- Sebastian!"

Sebastian smirked, "What things have you heard about me exactly?"

Tino chuckled at the butler, "Well, for a fact I know that you are a very powerful demon and that you are the love interest of one of my mentors."

Sebastians' face paled at the mention of this mentor, "If I may ask, is your mentor Grell Sutcliff?"

Tino laughed and punched Sebastian on the arm in a friendly gesture, "Sure is! He is one creepy as hell person. But he's okay to hang around when he isn't hittin' on ya!"

Sebastian grimaced and Tino smiled obliviously. Alexander walked back through the door with glass cups and a pitcher full of apple juice. We all took a glass each and sat down to talk and get through the introductions for everyone.

Tino spoke up after taking a sip from his glass, "So who's gonna tell me about themselves first?" When no one offered Andrei sighed and pointed at Alisa.

Alisa stood up and curtsied, "I'm Alisa Johannesan and I'm currently 13 years old. Ehm… Oh yeah, I want to learn how to cook!" I giggled at my sister as she blushed and fell back onto the beanbag.

I coughed and stood up from the sofa, "I'm Kristina Johannesan and I'm 19 years old. I'm often cautious of my surroundings and I admit to having a stubborn side. I hate people who are abusive and that's one of the reasons why I…" I stopped half way through my sentence and fiddled with my dress; near my garter that was holding my trusty gun.

Tino leaned forward on his chair and put his chin on his hands, "And~?"

I shook my head, "Never mind, you can go now Ciel…"

Ciel nodded, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I am the same age as Alisa. I am the Queen's watchdog and I own the Funtom Toy Company."

Tino nodded and urged Sebastian to begin his introduction, "I am Sebastian Michaelis. I'd rather not mention my age. I am the head butler of the young masters' manor back in our time and you already know that I am a _very _powerful demon~"

Tino nodded his head and leaned back against the sofa while spreading his arms on the back of it, "Might as well introduce myself properly! As you already know, my name is Tino Royale and I'm 20 years old. I'm yet to be a powerful Shinigami of this generation, under the watchful eyes of Grell Slutcliff-I mean Sutcliff, from your time and Chris Ronelro of my time. I'm also one of the only Shinigami of this time that rebels against wearing those ridiculous glasses." He let out an unsure breath, wondering what to say next and then his mouth made an 'O' shape like he remembered what to say, "And, I have a fetish for decorative chains. This is a bit obvious from my attire!"

We all nodded in acknowledgement and sat there in silence for a bit until Andrei spoke up, "It's getting dark outside. Tino, why don't you get our guests accustomed to their rooms while Alexander and I prepare dinner for tonight?"

Tino poked his nose into the air, "I ain't nobody's butler!"

Andrei laughed, crossing his arms and spoke with a hint of challenge in his voice, "Really now?"

"You know what! I take that back! I'll show them to their rooms…" Tino laughed nervously as quickly motioned for us to follow him through the door he first appeared through, "Guests! Come now or I die a slow and painful death!"

OoOoOo

Tino had gotten Ciel and Sebastian in one large room with two double beds on either side of the room. Much like the big room we were in before, it had a glass wall for the scenery outside only it had a door to get outside.

Alisa and I on the other hand had separate rooms on the second floor of the manor. Our old rooms but with modern renovations. I haven't seen my room yet because I wanted to see Alisa's first. In the manor back in our time, my room didn't have many things in it but Alisa's was flooded with teddy bears and toys.

I was laying on her bed, listening to her squeak with satisfaction and excitement at her new room. I rolled onto my side and propped my head up with my hand. "So I'm guessing you like the new room?"

She turned her attention away from the teddies she was holding, "Are you kidding me? I LOVE the new room!" She went back to her teddies and I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I walked over to the door, "I'm gonna go have a look at my room now. You want to come with me?"

She shook her head frantically and gasped when she saw the closet. _Of course she wouldn't want to come. Why would I even bother asking her?_

I chuckled lightly and shut her door behind me. _Now! I think I remember the directions to my room._

**OoOoOo**

**Tino did some funny motions with his hands, "Okay! Your room is down this hallway, through that door, then to the left-no… to the right. Yeah! The right… Uhhhmmm, actually I think it might be the left. Either way your bedrooms somewhere on the second floor! I think it's on the second floor anyway?" **

**OoOoOo**

…_Ah! Screw it! I'm just going to head downstairs for dinner. _I nodded and spun on my heel to head down the glass staircase which freak me out because glass stairs are just defying the laws of gravity and probably a heck of a lot more laws out there!

Once I found my way to the kitchen I could smell something really good yet I had no clue as to what it is. I looked at Andrei curiously as he got it out of the oven. Whatever it was, it was really fancy looking. He dished out squares of it onto red plates. He, Alexander and Tino took the plates over to a large dining table in the next room.

Andrei walked back into the kitchen while peeling off the gloves he was wearing and pulling out a fork from the cutlery drawer, "Come here and try it?" He poked the fork into some of the dish and turned around to lean against the counter. I walked over to him and stared curiously at the piece of food before I took a bite of it. My face instantly brightened, "It's lasagne isn't it!?"

"Mmhm!" He put the fork down and then pulled me in for a hug, "How could I forget my lil sis' favourite food!"

I laughed and he pushed off the counter to lead me into the dining room. We walked through the door and surely enough everyone was seated at the table, talking and laughing to one another. I smiled gently… _Just like a family._

OoOoOo

After dinner Andrei refused to let me see my bedroom without him so I had to wait for him to clean up before I could see it.

**OoOoOo**

**I nodded my head in recognition, "Ohhhh! So it's to the right!"**

**Andrei rolled his eyes, "Yes~! It's to the right! I think Tino forgot to mention the fact that he's very bad with directions in his introduction!"**

**I giggled and nodded. We made it to a glossy black door that had my name in gold painted on it with various other golden graffiti-type paintings surrounding it. Andrei opened it for me and let me in first, "Well… Here's your modern room!"**

**I gasped at the sight of it. This manor never ceases to amaze me. My room looked magnificent, "I could get used to this!" **

**Andrei chuckled and placed himself down on the transparent sphere swing chair that was in the corner of my bedroom. My room was big and spacy just how I like it. It had a big bed decorated with black and gold covers against another glass wall with a view of the grass, fountain and even some mountains in the distance. Like Ciel and Sebastians' room it had a door in the glass but this one had a balcony to walk out to.**

**I looked to the right of me and there was a large walk in wardrobe but I'll leave that for later. I don't want to look at **_**everything **_**just yet. There were these giant coloured glass teddy bears that resembled gummy bears put in random places around the room. Last but not least there was my ceiling. It had lots of mini lights in it so that when I turn them on at night it would look like the stars. **_**I already love these strange yet fascinating inventions from the future!**_

"**So do you like it?" Andrei asked me and I laughed at how much it sounded like myself when I asked Alisa if she liked her room.**

"**Yeah! It's marvellous!" I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, kicking my wedge heels off and placing my fancy hat beside me. I straightened my poofy dress out so it wouldn't go all over the place.**

**Andrei gazed at me intently as he got up and walked in front of me. He sat down and pulled out another weird looking contraption and handed it to me. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What does this do?"**

**He motioned for me to press some buttons and I did so. I jumped when 'Yes I Am by Demi Lovato' started blaring out of the surround sound system in the room. Andrei laughed and pulled me off the bed. He started to do some of the weirdest dance moves I've ever seen and I joined him. Well, I tried to anyway. **

**There was a knock on the door but we didn't hear them due to the loud music. The person, who turned out to be Sebastian and Ciel, just opened the door and walked in looking around. **

**Ciel observed us strangely as we busted some as he would call them 'odd movements'. Sebastian looked amused as he watched me jump around the place while laughing my head off. The song finished and moved on to 'Hey Hey Hey by Natasha'. **

**I laughed as Andrei pulled Ciel of his chair and made him dance to along with us. And boy did Ciel look retarded. He was such a strict and stoic person that it made me laugh even harder. I didn't think this could get even funnier until Alisa followed by Tino walked into the room. Ciel's face went red and he automatically stopped dancing. Sebastian smirked and shook his head at the entertaining show happening in front of him.**

**OoOoOo**

It was now early in the morning and I was sleeping comfortably wrapped up in my own little cocoon of blankets and pillows. That is until Andrei slammed the door open while holding up some clothing in the air, "Lil sis~! Time to get up!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I groaned and started to kick my feet. This was a motion I learnt from Alisa since she would always get stuck in blanket cocoons like me. It managed to pull down all the blankets and pillows; freeing me from my cocoon. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What's the time and why'd you wake me up?"

"Oh, I don't know… I'm guessing it's sometime around six thirty. But that's not the problem at hand! What size are you in panties, bras, shirts, skirts and shoes?" Andrei asked as he walked over to me and pulled me up out of the bed.

I shook my head in confusion as to why he was asking these random questions but I answered anyway, "I have no idea what the first two are and you know I've only worn corsets and dresses in my lifetime. My shoe size is eight and a half."

"Okay! So I have the right shoe size but I wonder if these will fit you?" He asked himself as he held up the articles of clothing against my form.

My face contorted into one of surprise when he began to tug at my nightgown, "Andrei! What the heck are you doing, you pervert!?"

Andrei smirked and answered me in an innocent tone, "Why? I was only going to help my lil sis get ready for school~"

"School? Why am I going to school?"

"Because I said so! Plus, you will be staying in this generation for a while so why not get out and go on some exciting new adventures?" He said calmly as he gently laid the uniform and undergarments on my bed.

I slapped my palm onto my face, "Whatever Andrei, just get out so I can get dressed by _myself!_" Andrei smirked and stood his ground, refusing to move. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and flung it towards him but he vanished into thin air. I heard the door click shut so I assumed he used his demon speed to run out.

I picked up each article of clothing and with each one my smile got bigger. That was until I made it to the bras. I didn't even know how to put these on, "Oh this is fantastic. Just… freakin' spectacular!"

"Are you alright in there lil sis?" Andrei's voice asked from the other side of the door. I pouted, _now I have to invite him back in for help…_

"Uh, not really… How do you put on this bra?" I said a little nervously. After all, he was a guy and it was a girls clothing. Seriously, it's embarrassing to ask this question to a boy, especially when he was is your older brother!

I heard a sigh, "I'm coming in ok?" He opened the door and walked in, I could tell he was trying to keep a straight face as he showed me how to put it on. I frowned as he walked out, "Thanks Andrei. I'll come down for breakfast in about ten minutes."

Andrei smiled and walked off after shutting the door quietly. I put on everything and looked at my reflection in my full body mirror. The uniform consisted of a crisp white shirt that had a 'Dia Vanille College' logo sitting on the breast pocket with a dark red tartan tie over the top, a dark red tartan skirt that reached a little above my mid-thigh, a choice between a pair of black knee-length stockings and thigh-high stockings, I chose the thigh-highs and black leather shoes. There was also a deep red woollen jumper and a deep red blazer but I didn't want to put them on.

I tied my hair up into a volumised ponytail and walked out of my room. Once I walked into the kitchen I saw everyone, except for Sebastian of course, in their own school uniforms. I walked over to Andrei and he handed me a toasted waffle from this thing he referred to as a toaster.

I plopped myself down in a seat next to Sebastian and began to nibble on the waffle. I took this time to inspect Sebastians' clothes. He was clad in a velvet red shirt with long sleeves and golden chains around the cufflinks. _Strange, why is there chains on there for? _He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and black canvas. Again, there was decorative chains hanging from his pants. Then last but not least he had on a black tie with a pair of sleek black gloves on his hands. Sebastian turned his attention away from Ciel to me, "Is there something wrong milady?"

I stared for a couple seconds longer before I shook my head, "I wasn't staring at you or anything! You have no proof!"

Sebastian smirked and leaned in towards my face, "Do want to test that theory?" I gulped and moved my chair away from his. I didn't like it when he got in my space. It's just the feeling that he was an all-powerful demon that irked me; you never know what he's thinking either and that just makes that feeling even worse. That's one of the reasons why I don't have a crush on him. It's not that It's not that I don't think he's good looking or anything, it's just… I can't fall for him. Just how I don't want him to fall for me, it would be stupid if I did gain feelings for him anyway because he would probably use that as an advantage.

I noticed Alisa kept shuffling in her seat at the table. She frowned and kept moving until she gave up on whatever was frustrating her and shot up from her chair. She pulled her skirt down as much as she could without revealing anything indecent. The bottom of the skirt reached her mid-thigh and she sighed in frustration, "This skirt is ridiculously revealing! How do girls wear this peace of rude clothing!"

She ignored the offended hey coming from me and walked to the other side of the table and seated herself on Alexanders' lap, "Do I have to go to school Lexy?" She put on her puppy dog face and Alexander quickly diverted his attention to a vase on the table.

I got up from my chair and pulled her off of Alexander, "Hey! If I have to suffer with going to this school then so do you!" She pouted and tried the puppy dog face on me but I blinked and did the same thing as Alexander, "That isn't going to work today Alisa…"

She let out a whine of annoyance, walking back to her side and finishing her waffle. Andrei clapped his hands to get our attention, "Okay, Alexander and I are going to drive Momo and Neko so we need to separate into groups of two."

Alexander clicked his tongue at him, "We can't do that today Andrei. Remember, we had to get them serviced so we'll be taking the bus today!"

Andrei made a confused expression before nodding in recognition, "Oh, that's right! Heh, well everybody, minus Sebastian, grab one of these bags. They're all loaded with the same stuff so it shouldn't matter which one you pick!" He pointed his finger at bags with different patterns and designs on them. I grabbed the one that had a yellow sponge clad in pants and a pair of dorky glasses.

We left the house straight away and walked down to a bus stop. There was a couple of other people that had the same uniform as us waiting there as well. I noticed one boy in particular who I happened to catch eyeing me. I glared in his direction and turned away.

A bus stopped near us and we all filed in. Our group sitting up the very back near the windows but Sebastian sat at the front near the driver for some reason. I wonder why he didn't sit with us. Hmph! I pouted and yelled to the front of the bus, "I'm not your friend either!" My voice managed to make everyone look in our direction but I didn't care.

I was still trying to get revenge on Sebastian for leaving us, "Well, why don't you just punch me in the face!"

Alexander slapped a hand over my mouth and smiled nervously at everyone, "I know it's very sad." He pretended to sniff and wipe a tear away, "Voice Emodulation Syndrome! You know, can't control the volume!"

Everyone sent a sympathetic smile in my direction and I raised a brow. Alexander glared and whispered into my ear, "You can't talk so familiarly with Sebastian when we're in public!" I was going to ask why we can't but the bus stopped suddenly and people started hastily getting out of the bus.

Once I got out, I sighed and slung my bag over one shoulder. _Yay, it's my first day of senior year! Note the sarcasm!_

OoOoOo

**A/N: I told you there was a lot of descriptive writing in this one but I just wanted everyone to get a good picture of what's going on. I asked my cousin, Talia, to make up Tino Royale so that's technically her OC! No, she does not have any idea what Kuroshitsuji is, better yet she has no idea what anime or manga is and I asked her to make up a random character from the eighteenth century. How original is that!? **** Anyways, I'm also going to put up a poll for who Kristina should be paired up with because I'm not really sure who she belongs with. It was intended for her to be with Sebby but I want you guys to pick. Just visit my profile and vote for up to two choices on the poll! Read and review!**


	9. There's a First for Everything Right?

**Chapter 9: There's A First For Everything… Right?**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

(Andrei's POV)

As we walked past the main courtyard of the school I couldn't help but notice everyone was staring at us. It was probably the fact that me, Alexander and Tino showed up with a new 'posse'. It was usually just us three together and some random fan club behind us. I sighed, _being a supernatural being certainly is proving to be more difficult than it seemed…_

I waved politely to a group of girls who were giggling and glancing at me every now and then. The leader fainted. Yep. I made it up to a set of steps and sat down on them, motioning for the others to sit next to me. I noticed Sebastian wasn't with us so I figured he must be doing his job.

"I want you three to have these! Call me if you happen to encounter any troubles during your stay here." I said simply as I handed Kristina, Alisa and Ciel an iPhone each.

The three of them looked at them strangely before looking back up at me and asking a question in unison, "The eye-phone time travel contraption?"

I slumped my shoulders and hung my head low with a sigh, "No, this is an _iPhone! _It's just like the telephone back home only it has a touch screen. It also has loads of awesome apps on it!" They gave me more confused looks and I shouted before they could ask me another question, "JUST MESS AROUND WITH THE THING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!"

Everyone stared at us as if we were from another planet and I turned my back on them. Alexander and Tino looked entertained as they both leaned back on the steps smiling goofily. I glared at them, causing them both to look away and chuckle innocently. "… Anyway, you see that little green box with a picture of a phone on it? In my opinion, it looks more like a munted banana than a phone. I mean seriously, how come they made the icon look like-sorry! I'm going off track aren't I?"

Alexander sat up and took over the instructions for me, "The little green box with the picture of a phone on it is where you will be able to find the contacts in your phone. Press it and it should come up with Tinos', Andreis' and my number!" They trio let out an 'ohhh' of fascination as they tried to do what Alexander told them.

I felt a vibration in my jackets' pocket and I fished out my phone, sliding the answer bar and answering my phone with a suave 'Hello~'. Alisa's face lit up when she heard my voice and she squealed, "I got it to work! I got it to work!"

I laughed and hung up on her. I slid the phone back in to my pocket and stood up, "We better head to the student services to get your timetables for the day! Come on!"

Alexander and Tino stayed behind as I walked off with the three new additions to our group, "Your timetables will tell you what classes you have and when you have them! There are seven classes each day; three in the morning, two in between morning break and lunch, and then another two after lunch. When you hear the ring of a bell that means it's the end of your classes and it's time for break or school to finish! When the bell does go off for breaks, follow the crowd to a cafeteria and search for me. I'm usually sitting up the back corner with Alexander and Tino!" I drew in a deep breath and glanced at each one of them, "You got that?"

"… Huh?" They all said in unison. _I never want to show the noobs around again!_

"Urgh! You will eventually get the swing of things and when you do I will be singing hallelujah in my birthday suit!" I pushed open the door to student services and an old lady looked up from her desk. She smiled sweetly, "How may I help you young ones?"

I smirked and pulled the trio in head locks, "We have three noobs here and I wanted to ask for their timetables?"

The old lady slapped my arms away from them and put on a motherly tone, "Now, now Andrei Johannesan! Be nice to the new students, I'm sure they will all be nervous on their first day to a new school."

I chuckled and took a seat on her swivel chair when she stood up to get their timetables from a file in a cabinet, "I know Agnes~ I promise I won't make them uncomfortable!" I said with a not so assuring smirk.

She sent me a light-hearted glare and handed them each a copy of their timetables, "Now, I'm sure you know how to work it out from here, correct?" They shook their heads dumbly and she frowned, "Andrei! Why didn't you tell them how it works?"

I put my arms up in a 'no harm intended gesture', "Hey! Don't look at me, I explained everything to them. Right down to where the cafeteria is! Isn't that right guys?"

"He said the instructions but it was all a bunch of gibberish to us." Ciel stated as he scanned his timetable with his one uncovered eye. I warned him to shut up with a growl and he only smirked at me.

Agnes ignored our whole conversation and began to explain how the timetable worked. She eventually pulled out a map of the school for them and she smiled when they thanked her, "Remember that when you get to your homeroom, there should be a student assigned to help you through the first day. Just ask your teacher for help and I'm sure they will be of some assistance!"

The trio nodded and we left. The bell rang and I began to walk up a set of stairs; the trio following closely behind as to not get lost in the sea of teenagers. I made it to a room closest to the staircase and turned around, "Alisa. Ciel. This is your homeroom! Have a great first day and be sure to find us during break!" I shoved them in and walked off before they could protest.

It was only me and Kristina now. We walked on in silence and I used this time to glance sideways. She really suited the uniform; it did look like something she would wear anyways. We made it to another classroom on the opposite side of the building and I gave her a hug, "Remember to call me if you have any trouble during the day. Don't be a mischief maker lil sis!"

She slapped my arm, "I don't think I'm the one who will be the trouble maker today!"

I chuckled and spun on my heel with one last goodbye as I headed to my own homeroom. Once I made it to my class I opened the door to be greeted with a paper plane flying into my chest. I watched as it fell to the ground and looked back up to see everyone conversing in their own stereotypical groups and other people randomly chucking paper planes around the room.

I made my way to the back of the room, sliding my chair from underneath the desk and placing my bag on the floor next to me. I grabbed a piece of paper and a straw from my bag. I ripped the paper up into tiny pieces, slipping one into my mouth then shoving it in the end of the straw. I put my lips onto the straw and blew it in the direction of my friends' necks one by one. When they felt it sting their neck, they slapped at it and turned around with a grin.

The first one who decided to talk was a boy with the typical surfers' look. You know? Golden tan, shaggy blonde hair and 'nice abs' as the girls would say, "Hey Andrei! How have you been?"

I nodded and slipped the loose papers along with the straw into my bag, "Not bad Lewis. Just a little busy with the newcomers."

The second one, Jay, spoke up. He had light brown hair that hinted red when the sun caught it and electric blue eyes, "Oh yeah! I heard about them this morning! Apparently one of them wears an eye patch!" He stated with a 'pfft' at the end of his sentence.

The last one who spoke had silver hair that looked like cat whiskers because of it sticking out so much, "I heard two of them were chicks! The oldest one is two years below us and from what I heard, she's really hot!"

I scowled at him, "That _hot _girl is my sister and I'd rather not have you and the rest of the boy population hitting on her!" Nick ignored me and began to explain more things he heard about my sister to the other two. I crossed my arms over my chest once the teacher came into the room and started to call out the roll.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

My brother shoved me and Ciel into the classroom and walked off with Kristina. I groaned and looked at Ciel who wore an emotionless expression, "You remember what to do right?"

He nodded and walked up to a middle-aged man stationed at the front of the class. The man glanced up at us, looked back down at his desk and then did a double take, "Oh! You must be the new students! Welcome to Dia Vanille College!" He smiled and leaned against his desk.

We waited for him to keep talking but when he didn't; I spoke up, "Um… Can you tell us where our seats are and who is going to assist us for the day?"

He flinched in realisation and pointed to Ciel, "Ah, that's right! You will be sitting up the back near Timmy. He is your buddy for today so feel free to start a conversation with him!" He slapped Ciel on the back and pushed him towards the back of the classroom. Ciel glared at him but sat down next to Timmy anyway.

The man turned around and put a hand on my shoulder, "You will be seated next to Mikayla up the front here! She's a little bit shy so make sure you treat her with care!" With that, he sat back down at his desk and pulled out his iPhone. _That's odd, _I thought as I sat next to Mikayla.

I tapped her on the shoulder after putting my bag on the floor, "Hi! I'm Alisa Johannesan; it's a pleasure to meet you-!" The girl turned around and I flinched back. She had pitch black hair with streaks of red in it, nose rings, ear piercings, lip piercings. Piercings everywhere I tell ya! She sneered at me and turned back to the front. _Okay…_

OoOoOo

(Ciel's POV)

"Oh hey, you're one of the new kids aren't you? Gee, have I heard a lot about you this morning. Everyone keeps talking about how you wear that fancy eye patch! Is that like a new Apple product or something? Get it? iPatch! HA! Anyways, I watched my favourite TV show last night. It was on really late and my parents were mad at me when they found I had stayed up until midnight just to-!"

I cut his voice off when I realised he wasn't going to shut up and looked over to Alisa. She looked a little scared of something. My eyes instantly narrowed and I searched around her for any sort of danger but I found nothing, _I wonder what's wrong?_

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I kept my gaze lingering on Andrei as he walked off. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore and that's when I hesitated. To be honest, I was really nervous. After all, I knew no one around me! It wasn't like Alisa and Ciel where they had each other in the same class. I'm a freaking loner!

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and walked into the classroom. All eyes were on me and I began to shake a little bit. I walked up to a man who had his back turned on me. He seemed to be shuffling through some papers. Keyword: seemed. "Excuse me sir, I was just wondering if you could help me out?"

Once he turned around, my jaw dropped to the floor. I'm sure of it! Standing in front of me was the one and only Sebastian. "Sebastian, what're you doing!?"

He did his usual close-eyed smile and whispered to me as he pretended to show me something on a piece of paper, "Milady, please refrain from speaking so familiarly with me when we are in public~" I sent him a confused glance as he stood up to his full height and announced me to the class, "Now class! We have a new student and her name is Kristina! Be sure to make her feel welcome!"

A couple of gangster looking boys let out a couple of hoots but one glare form Sebastian and they were turned into goody-two-shoes, "Thankyou Mr…?" I pretended not to know his name and he caught on with what I was doing.

"I am Mr Michaelis. Please~ take a seat next to Selena! Right up the front here!" He indicated where I had to sit and turns out it was right in front of his desk, _fantastic! Why do I have to sit right in front of him!? _The girl introduced as Selena began to talk casually with me while we waited for Sebastian to give out instructions on what to do.

Selena had cherry red hair that reminded me a little of Grell and dark brown eyes that looked almost black if you didn't concentrate properly. She had on a couple of bangles that jingled with every movement she made. She grinned and beckoned for me to lean near her so she could whisper to me, "Seems you have an admirer already. Way to go!"

I blinked in misunderstanding and she dragged her attention on the other side of me. I followed her line of sight until it came upon a boy. In fact, it was the same boy who kept staring at me when we were at the bus stop! My eyes clashed with his ice blue ones and I quickly pretended to fiddle with my tie. I could tell he was still looking at me though and it was creeping me out.

Sebastian began to talk and the class quieted down, "Alright class. I'm sure you know that your teacher is on sick leave for a while and I am substituting for her. I will be your homeroom teacher, for others I might be your history and cooking teacher, until she comes back so I do hope we can get along for the first fifteen minutes of the day. Like I said to Kristina before, my name is Mr Michaelis. Let me call out the roll and read out the notices before you turn back to your friends and chat."

The next ten minutes of class flew by and we were out the door for our first class of the day. Starting with maths… _I hate maths with a passion! _

OoOoOo

It was four in the afternoon and we had all gotten back from our day at school. Apart from starting the day off with maths, the rest of it was fine. Although that creepy boy had all the same subjects as me, I managed to avoid him for most of the day. Whenever I did happen to spot him, I immediately bolted off in another direction in fear of him coming up to me and trying to start a conversation with me.

I made my way up to my bedroom and shut the door behind me to get changed. I pulled off my school uniform and threw on the red poofy dress and wedge heels I came here in. I didn't put on the gloves, stockings or hat because I figured if I kept them off I would probably blend in more.

I went downstairs after changing and found Sebastian sitting alone on the sofa in the front room. He was staring out into space and I walked in front of him. He kept staring right through me and I leaned over him to wave my hand on his face. Again, nothing! Not even a blink or movement of the eye, _I think he's broken?_

I blinked and noticed that I was in a different position. I was pushed onto the couch with my arms pinned beside me and Sebastians' breath was down my neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you milady… So tempting~"

I struggled to free my arms but to no avail. I gave up and relaxed into the chair as if he wasn't even there. He smirked when he realised I wasn't trying to escape. I looked at the wall behind him and ignored him as he tried to gain my attention. He leaned right into my neck and I stared straight ahead; not fazed in the slightest.

"Milady..." He looked into my dark brown eyes with his one crimson ones. We stayed like that, just looking into each other's eyes until Sebastian started to inch closer to my face… My lips, "If you don't answer me I'm sure you know what will become of those precious lips of yours…"

I didn't care if he kissed me because he would have hell to pay afterwards and I think we all know who would be giving him hell. I bored my eyes into his as he came three inches closer. Two inches. One inch. I jumped when I felt a vibration along with the song 'What the Hell by Avril Lavigne' playing loudly into the air. The jump caused my lips to smash into Sebastians' and I quickly fell back into the chair before searching my body for the phone.

Sebastian looked a little bit surprised at first but that look instantly dissipated as he leaned in again. I answered the phone and held my free hand to Sebastians' chest to keep him back, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Kristina, is that you?"_

"Uh, yeah… May I ask whose calling?" I narrowed my eyes as Sebastian kept moving forward towards my face. It resulted in my lifting my knee to his torso to push him back.

"_It's Beaux. I sit next to you in homeroom?"_

My eyes widened instantly and my palms started to sweat in nervousness, "Uh, umm! Yeah, I remember you! How did you get my number?"

"_I got you phone out of your bag when you were talking to Selena and put your number in my contacts." _He said. He was so straight forward about it too. "_I put my number in your contact list too."_

"… Alright then… So what did you need?" I slid down into my chair until I had gone underneath Sebastian and popped out underneath. I quickly scampered across the floor and chucked a white bean bag at his face when I realised he had the same motive as before. He caught it easily and threw it behind him.

I kept sliding backwards across the floor, "_I only wanted to hear your voice. After all… you _have _been avoiding me at school so I never got the chance to speak with you~" _

I groaned in annoyance when I realised Sebastian had me up against the wall with no way to escape, "If that's all then I'm just going to hang up now! And don't call me anymore unless it's urgent!" With that I hung up and glared at the demon in front of me, "Move. Now!"

Sebastian did a close eyed smile, "I don't think so milady~"

I matched his close eyed smile with a devious smirk of my own, "I don't suppose you want my brother to come barging in here after hearing me scream, now would you?"

Sebastian laughed lowly, "I am much more powerful than your brother, what makes you think that he could get me away from you?"

I shrugged and dug my wedge heels into his chest in an attempt to push him off of me. It worked and I used the chance to bolt out of the room, "CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Said boy walked around the corner and straight into me; making us both fall on our behinds, "Ciel! Tell your butler to stop harassing me!"

Ciel looked a little confused before he got off the floor and dusted himself off, "Why is Sebastian harassing you in the first place?"

"Heck, I don't know! Just tell him to keep his distance!" I yelled in exasperation as I flung my arms in exaggerated movements.

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian!" The butler appeared instantly with a cocky grin on his face, "Stop harassing Kristina!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed, "I wasn't harassing her young master. I was only indulging her in the many pleasures of this world~" _Pleasures? Really!? No way in hell was that pleasure! Bad pun used there…_

Ciel sighed and walked off into the kitchen. I watched him leave, "Thanks Ciel!" I spun on my heel and ran to the door leading to the back of the house. _Might as well explore while I have free time!_

I made it outside and it looked so beautiful. The sun beginning to go down and it was casting off an orange and pink glow to the manor. I walked over to the edge of the pool and dipped my hand in it. It was nice and warm. I had the urge to swim in it but I wasn't sure if I had anything to wear that could go in the water with. _Wait! I've yet to look in the walk-in wardrobe! Off to my room I go!_

In all honesty, I'm a bit of a dork when I'm alone because I talk to myself. In my mind. Do I sound crazy yet? I shut my bedroom door behind me; huffing and puffing. _This manor seems smaller when you're not running. _I strolled over to the wardrobe entrance and peeked inside. It was dark and I have no idea how to turn the light on let alone find it. I proceeded to walk in a little further until the light blinked on and I screamed in horror. _That scared the crap out of me!_

I gasped at what I saw, "… Woah." There was hundreds of clothes set out in order. Sections would actually be better to describe how it looked in here. There was in built drawers in the wall full of clothing I had yet to look at and as you walked in further you would come across a shelf that held several pairs of boots, shoes and heels. There was a rack full of dresses, some from the nineteen hundreds and some from the twenty-first century, against the very back wall.

There was a shout downstairs and I heard several footsteps rushing up the stairs. My bedroom door slammed open and Andrei, followed by everyone else barged into my room. Andrei's panicked voice shouted out, "Kristina, where are you!?"

I peeked my head out of the walk-in wardrobe and raised a brow, "What's wrong guys?" I asked simply as the rest of my body came around the corner.

Andrei let out a breath of relief and he pulled me into a tight embrace, "I thought someone hurt you! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

I patted him on the head like he was a dog and stepped away from him, "I only screamed because the light gave me a scare." He rolled his eyes and shooed my hand away, "I want to get changed so please excuse yourselves from my quarters so I can do just that!"

Once everyone was out I shut the door, locking it this time and walking back into my wardrobe, "Now to find some swim wear?" I wondered where to start when I realised the drawers had tags on them. I searched for the one that said swimwear and pulled it open. My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when I saw its contents.

"What… the… hell?" I pulled up a pair of bikini bottoms and rolled my eyes at how skimpy they looked. _They barely cover anything! I might as well swim naked! _I chucked the bottoms back in the drawer and pulled everything out. There was only one piece of swimwear that covered a questionable amount skin and that was a pure white monokini that didn't even hide my stomach properly. It had golden chains hanging off centre of the bra and criss-crossing around my waist until it reached the hips. The end of the chain connected to another golden chain that was held onto the bottoms like a belt. I sighed, "This will have to do…"

I put them on and glared at the mirror, "I look like a harlot…" I shrugged and walked out of my room. I made my way downstairs to find Andrei and when I did, I found him playing this thing they called 'Mario Kart' on the Wii. Tino and Alexander were also playing with him so I waited for them to finish the last lap on Rainbow Road until I coughed to gain there attention, "May I ask where the towels are?"

Tino was the first to turn his attention away from the TV and his eyes widened instantly. He blushed and looked away. Andrei and Alexander finally turned around and they both smiled, "We knew that would suit you!"

Andrei got up while Alexander only turned his body to have a proper look at me, "I'll show you where they are lil sis! Follow me!" I let him lead me to a mini cupboard full of towels. He pulled one out and handed it to me with a wink. He walked back to Tino and Alexander. I stood there to adjust the chains wrapped around my body when I heard a loud 'Dude! You know decorative chains are my fetish!'

I laughed and took the same route I did earlier to the pool out the back. I didn't even notice that Ciel and Sebastian were standing with Alisa on her balcony. I hung my towel over a chair and did a run up into the pool, doing a front flip and diving into the pool. I came back up for air and squeezed water out of my hair, "Wow Kristina! What are you wearing!?"

I blinked and searched around, "Hey! Up here!" I followed the voice and looked up to see Alisa leaning over the edge of the balcony, "Wait there! I'm going to come sit out there and watch you swim!"

I giggled as she yanked on Ciel and Sebastian's arms. I waited for them to come out through the back door but I didn't expect to see the others follow them out. I swam over to the edge of the pool, setting my arms on the edge of the pool and resting my chin on top, "Why did you bring everyone with you?"

She laughed, "I have absolutely no idea!" I rolled my eyes and floated onto my back.

Andrei sighed and sat cross legged at the edge of the pool, closest to me, "How was everyone's first day at school?"

Alisa and Ciel shared a look of annoyance. "I sit next to a girl who looked like she was ready to rip me to shreds…" Alisa stated in a scared tone while Ciel said his with a roll of his eyes, "I had to sit next to a boy who doesn't know the meaning of silence!"

I began to cackle madly which caused me to lose my balance in the water and sink in. I accidentally swallowed a few gulps of water and pulled my head out of the surface. I coughed and sputtered while everyone laughed at my stupidity, "Shhh… No one saw that…" I whispered as I hopped out of the pool and wrapped the fluffy towel around my body.

I sat next to Andrei and he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me up to himself after he noticed that I was shivering slightly, "What about you lil sis?"

My lips formed a straight line, "It was fine apart from the fact that I had maths as my first subject and Sebastian as my homeroom teacher." Sebastian feigned hurt and I sighed; looking away from the demon.

Tino laughed, "So the head demon turns out to be your teacher eh?" I nodded and he talked again, "Don't worry! He only wants to make sure no one touches his lady!" I flicked some water in his face and he laughed harder.

Alexander smiled at Tino's childish antics and looked at me, Ciel and Alisa, "Did you manage to get any new contacts in your phone today?"

I blanched at his question, "I did manage to gain one contact but I didn't necessarily want it…" Everyone gave me a funny look, "Just some boy that sits next to me. He went in my bag, took my number and added his to my phone when I wasn't looking."

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh, "It was rather funny to watch that boy go in your bag. He didn't even look ashamed when he took a couple of pictures of himself using your phone~"

I paled even more and turned to Andrei, "How do I get rid of them!?"

Andrei looked furious, "Don't worry! I will do it myself!" He calmed down a bit, "How about you go inside and freshen up while we make dinner! Otherwise you will catch a nasty cold-Now go!"

He yanked me off the floor which resulted in my towel flying off my body and into the pool. I blinked at the towel and watched it sink to the bottom before walking into the house, "You can it!"

OoOoOo

Everyone was gathered in the theatre room watching Mission Impossible after much persuasion from Andrei and Tino. I was sitting on the floor, leaning back into Andrei's chest as he had his arms wrapped around me but only because he was trying to reach for the salty popcorn that I was currently holding.

Ciel was seated on one of those sphere swing chairs while Alisa was sitting in a smaller one next to him. Sebastian was sitting on the couch; not really paying much attention to the movie but on something else that only god knows. Tino was sprawled out on the couch and his eyes glued to the TV. And lastly, Alexander was lying on his back in front of me and Andrei. He had his eyes closed but I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or just day dreaming.

The movie ended and I stretched; holding the bowl that was half filled with popcorn out of Andrei's reach as he tried to grab for more. "No more Andrei! You've had enough!"

He growled and pinched my sides, "Give it to me!" I shook my head frantically and pushed his hands away as he kept grabbing at the bowl, "Don't make me do it 'cause you know damn well that I will!"

"No you won't-!" I squealed when he pounced on me, sat on my stomach and began to eat the popcorn victoriously, "Yes I will!"

"Whatever! Just get off me will you!" He rolled off of me and dug in for more popcorn. I picked myself up off the floor and made an 'aww' sound. Alisa had fallen asleep in the sphere with a big blanket on top of her. You could barely see her head!

Ciel chuckled as soon as he got a glimpse of her, "Reminds me of when I was younger."

Tino blinked and looked at him like he was stupid, "How old are you again?" Ciel glared at him and ordered Sebastian to carry her up to her room. Sebastian did so without question and gathered her up, blanket and all. He walked out of the theatre room and I followed him after wishing everyone a goodnight.

I opened Alisa's door for him and he laid her on her bed. I tucked her in and then smiled softly at Sebastian. "Thankyou Sebastian." I muttered quietly as I shut her door behind me and walked over to my room. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I fell into the bed and pulled the covers over me. Little did I know, there were icy blue eyes watching my every movement just outside my balcony door.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Herro! I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said in my last A/N, there is a poll on my profile for who Kristina should be paired up with! Also, there are links to a picture of Alisa and Alexander on my profile! I need more reviews so keep them coming or I won't know how I'm doing on my story!**

**P.S. Who can guess who the icy blue eyes belong to? Answer on a review or PM me and you can request something to be put in the next chapter! Anything at all! With my approval of course! Til next time! BAI!**


	10. The Results of No Sleep

**Chapter 10: The Results of No Sleep**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

**A/N (Reminder): I've put artwork of Alisa and Alexander on Deviant Art, the links are on my page as well as the poll for who Kristina should be paired up with! Also, I will be having a question at the end of each chapter and if any of you answer it write in a review or PM then I will let you request for something to happen in the next chapter! With my approval of course. Also, I will be posting up a character profile on a separate story kind of thing so be sure to have a look at my profile when I post the next chapter!**

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

"Why the heck am I even awake! I mean, oh my god! Just look at the freaking time!" I shouted into my pillow. I was annoyed because I only had five hours of sleep last night. I had a really unnerving feeling, the feeling that another presence was at the manor.

I let out one last shout of annoyance before I threw the sheets onto the ground and slid out of bed. I changed into a white mini chinese dress with golden embroidery on it… _Lau's gotten to me… _I slid on a pair of white and gold flats to match it. I walked into my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of golden upper arm bangles. Once I was satisfied with my clothes, I tied my hair up into a messy bun that left a few strands hanging out.

I walked out of my room quietly, looking left to right. I snuck around the corner, heading in the direction of Andrei's room to see if he was awake. After all he was a demon, so he shouldn't need as much sleep as he used to. I dropped onto my stomach behind a random table and watched as Sebastian walked past, _why is he on the second floor anyway? _I saw him inspect the marble tiles before bending down and running a gloved finger over it. He walked off as if nothing happened…_ Meh, demons must get bored too!_

After he left I did a roly-poly under the table and jumped up when I reached the other side. I put my back against the wall and started to tip-toe to my brothers door. "Whatcha up to Agent K9G807?"

"AHHH!" I performed a roundhouse kick and Alexander easily parried it. I clutched onto the fabric near my heart, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Alexander patted my shoulder in a 'there there' gesture, "The movie from last night has gotten to you, hasn't it?" I nodded.

Sebastian walked around the corner chuckling, "I knew you were there milady~!"

I put on an offended face and opened Andrei's door. _No one there… _"Where is Andrei?" I asked the two demons and they simply shrugged. I walked off in the other direction to Alisa's room to find that she also wasn't there. "Where is everybody?"

OoOoOo

"Kristina! Kristina, where are you?" I lifted my head from the desk that was in my room, "I'm in my room Alexander!"

Not long after I heard my door open and my brother walked in followed by Sebastian, Ciel and Tino, "Tino, Sebastian, Ciel and I are gonna head out to the mall for an hour or two. Wanna come?"

"Yes… Actually no! I want to wait for Andrei and Alisa, who knows, they could show up while we're gone!" I replied, resting my head back on the desk in boredom. To be honest, I have never been so bored. _I miss Andrei already…_

"Suit yourself! We'll be back soon 'kay? I'll be sure to grab you a milkshake on the way home!" He said as he walked out the door. Only Sebastian didn't follow him, "Milady. Are you okay?"

I let my eyes flutter shut, "No." Sebastian chuckled at my answer, "So straight forward milady~"

I sighed and turned from my desk to face him, "You better go or they'll leave you. Trust me; it's happened to me before!" Sebastian smirked and walked off, "You're right, it would be a bother trying to find the young master on a busy day such as this."

My eyes lingered in the spot he was standing just a minute ago and I stood up suddenly, "More exploring for me!" I strolled out of my room with a skip in my step, "Hehehe, I'm going to go check out Andrei's room~!"

I opened his door and walked in. The sight before me was even better than my room; the main colours consisting of blacks and reds. It kind of reminded me of the theatre room with the way it was set out. He had a big flat screen hung up on his wall and then there was a glass table underneath holding many different photos. I slowly walked up to the photos; they were of me, Alisa, Alexander and himself. There was even a couple of Tino doing silly poses. But there was one photo that caught me off guard. It was a photo of my mum… and my dad. I felt tears threaten to spill so I quickly turned away from the photo.

I took in a quick breath and walked over to Andrei's walk in closet. His stuff was organised the same as mine except, you know, he didn't have dresses and skimpy bikinis… I'd consider myself lucky if I were him. I came out of the wardrobe and walked over to his bed, grabbing the TV remote and sitting in the middle of the large bed. I smiled and stared at the remote, remembering how Andrei taught me how to uses it.

I pressed the power and waited for it to come on. When it did, Garfield popped up and I laughed, _so this is how he spends his time in his room! _I flicked through the channels until I came across Channel V. It finished off an ad and the next song came on. I read the description down the bottom 'Closer by Ne-Yo'. I leaned back and watched the music video.

It was weird; it felt as if it were trying to tell me something. It reminded me of last night and I felt a shiver go up my spine, t_here's that damn feeling again! _I lay back down and pretended to continue watching the music video until I felt safe enough to fully put my attention to it.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

My heart started to drum against my chest as I tried to listen out for any noise but I could only hear my heart and the lyrics of the song. On instinct, my hand drifted to my right thigh to find that my pistol wasn't there. _Damn it all! _I acted casual and acted as if I were straightening out my dress and waited.

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer_

_She says come closer_

Just as I started to lose the feeling it came right back when I felt a cloth get shoved onto my face. I looked to my attacker and my eyes widened, it was the guy who sits next to me in class… Beaux!

My hands instantly went up to his and tried to pry them off but he had a surprisingly strong grip. The cloth smelt sweet and I could feel myself starting to get a little hazy. I fought for dominance over my face but it only resulted in my muscles getting weaker. My vision blurred one last time before they shut completely.

OoOoOo

(No Ones POV)

Beaux watched apologetically as Kristina struggled against his hold. When she closed her eyes, he stuffed the cloth in one of his jean pockets and sighed, "Sleep, my dear angel…" He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as a little boy climbed in through the same window he had come through.

The boy was not to be mistaken for weak and useless. No, he was quite the opposite actually. He was a fox demon and he was reaching his fiftieth year of being one too. He had dark blond hair that had fluffy ears pointing out, a playful grin on his face and he also had two collars around his neck. One red and one black to be precise. "Is that her master?"

Beaux smiled and cupped Kristina's cheek, "It is her… Flynn, I want you to make sure the potion worked properly while I head home. If it was successful then you may go out for the rest of the night, if not then you can come home." He stated simply as he made an exit out of the balcony door.

Flynn watched his master leave and then walked over to the girl that his master seemed so fond of, "You are a beauty, aren't cha? I see why the master has an uncanny obsession over you…" He said quietly as he went to check her pulse. He put two fingers to her neck and waited to feel the pattern. There was a mere five second interval between each beat and that meant the potion was working, "Score! Free night out!" He jumped off the balcony and landed in a crouching position before sprinting off into the distance.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I knew I was drugged into a comatose state. I could feel it; numbness. That's what my body felt like; I can't move anything-not even my pinky! But the weird thing was that I could hear everything going on around me. I can't talk though so it was really frustrating, _what did Beaux do to me?_

I lay there in confusion as what sounded like a little boy having a dance party rang through my ears, _Urgh! Shut up would ya'! _I think Beaux turned off the TV too because I can't hear any music like I should be. _Tch, this is great! Now there's nothing to keep me occupied!_

I took my last sentence back when my brain started to reminisce things; making me feel as if I were really there. I watched as it went through my childhood; like it was fast-forwarding. It began to slow down until I was standing in the middle of a crowded street.

**OoOoOo**

"**Come on Kristina! Ma said we have to be back in an hour or she'll get mad at us!" The seven year old Andrei beamed at me. I giggled and let him pull me along to the grocery market. He held my hand tightly and pushed through people to get to the front of the line. I watched people as they prepared to kick the crap out of him but stopped realising who it was.**

**We were both wearing cloaks that reached our calves. It had the official Johannesan family symbol on it that only a Johannesan family member could own. We were well known during this period of time as dad's clothing company had been selling like mad for the past few weeks. Life was good.**

"**Can I get some potatoes and onions over here?" Andrei's little voice yelled to the market owner. The market owner was in his late teens from what I could tell. It was when he turned around that I found him familiar. He sported silvery white hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to make my knees buckle. He looked so innocent and cute. I scoffed at myself, **_**says the six year old girl! **_**I began to argue with myself in my head until I heard Andrei's voice interrupt me, "Kristina! How much do we need to get?"**

**I shrugged and watched as he laid a bag of money in the young man's hand, "Just give us how much this can get." Andrei smiled at the young man cheekily. **

**The young man smiled before raising a brow at Andrei, "Are you sure? This could get you quite a lot of-" Andrei cut him off, "I'm sure this will do!" The young man chuckled and shoved the money in his pocket, "Okay then, here you go!" He handed Andrei and I a bag full of potatoes and onions each.**

**Andrei started to pull me away but I stopped abruptly to gaze back at the man, "What's your name sir?" The man hadn't even looked away from me I noticed, "I am Beaux Winters. May I ask for your name, little maiden~?"**

**I beamed happily at making a fascinating new friend, "I'm Kristina Johannesan!" Andrei got fed up and bolted into run; pulling me along, "Nice to meet you Beaux!"**

**Beaux watched as I ran off. He smiled as a faint blush painted his cheeks, **_**she's the one. **_**The thought repeated in his head as he turned back to the line of customers awaiting their groceries.**

**OoOoOo**

(Andrei's POV)

I tossed my wallet onto the dining table and followed Alisa as she looked around for everyone. She walked into the kitchen and squeaked at seeing a note attached to the fridge:

_Andrei and Alisa_

_Have gone to the mall with Tino, the earl and his butler._

_Be back in an hour or two!_

_Kristina wanted to wait so she should be upstairs in her room!_

_Alexander_

Alisa took the note off the fridge and chucked it in the bin, "Well then… Let's go play with Kristina!"

"Sure thing Alisa! I bet I can beat you to the top!" I laughed when she bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I shook my head and walked casually up the stairs only to see Alisa walking toward me dejectedly, "What's wrong?"

She glanced up at me before pointing at Kristina's room, "She isn't there!"

"Oh… Let's have a look in my room then." I turned in the direction of my room and walked a bit faster, "Kristina? You in here?" I asked as I opened my bedroom door slowly. I grinned from ear to ear at the sight before me. Kristina was asleep on my bed.

Alisa jumped up and down; clapping, "Aww! So cuuuutttteeeeee!" I slapped my palm over her mouth, "Shhh! You might wake her up! Let's just leave her alone for a while." I shooed her out of my room and followed her after shutting my door quietly.

OoOoOo

Everyone was finally home from their day out and we were lounged around the pool; eating lollies and Doritos with salsa sauce. Ciel glanced at me, "Where is Kristina?"

I tilted my head in the direction of my balcony upstairs, "She's sleeping!" I answered before biting into a Dorito drowned in sauce, "Alisa and I found her sleeping in my room when we got back so we decided to let her sleep. She must've been tired."

Ciel nodded and went back to gazing at the horizon. I went back to watching everyone and my eyes drifted upon Sebastian. He was looking up at my balcony with a slight glare, "Andrei."

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to leave your balcony door open when you left the manor?" Sebastian asked with his glare still on the balcony. I shook my head, "No, why would I leave it open."

Sebastian suddenly got up out of his chair and stalked in to the house; heading for my room. I shot up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going!?"

Sebastian shrugged my hand off and continued to walk up the stairs in a hasty pace, "Your balcony door was wide open, meaning that intruders could've been in the house while Kristina was alone."

My eyes widened and I stood still, calculating everything slowly but eventually, I ran to keep up with the older demon as he slammed my bedroom door open and made his way over to my sister. He sat on the edge and leaned over her. Kristina didn't even move and that sent off alarms in my head, _she's never a motionless sleeper. She moves every five minutes! Go ahead and ask her blankets, they'll tell you the truth!_

I jogged to the other side of the bed and did the same as Sebastian, "Why isn't she moving!?" I shouted at him; I was beginning to panic and I didn't like the feeling of it.

Sebastians' eyes darted over her face and then briefly her chest, to which I glared at him for. He bent down lower and put his head on her chest; near her heart, "It appears that milady has been drugged into a comatose state." _Oh, so that's what he was doing! _ He frowned slightly before sitting upright again, "Her heartbeat and pulse is unusual. It's only one beat per five seconds or longer."

I felt my heart clench and I tightened my fist in pure rage, "I'm gonna go all homicidal crazy on the idiot who did this to her… But not before I slowly and painfully torture them!" I gently lifted Kristinas' hand. It was cold almost as if she was dead and the thought scared me.

Sebastian proceeded to walk out of the room but I just sat there; staring at my sister's unmoving hand, "… Hang in there lil sis… You'll be back to normal in no time. I will see to it personally!" I said determinedly as I brought my second hand over hers. I was shaking slightly and my palms were beginning to sweat.

I lifted my feet off the floor and lay on my side facing her. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away and pulled her stock-still form toward me, "You can hear me, can't you lil sis?"

I started to feel hot tears falling down my own cheeks and I sighed heavily in annoyance. I hated crying! It's not manly! But then again, I'm not your average guy… or human.

OoOoOo

(Sebastians' POV)

I made my way down the glass staircase to tell the rest of the group about the situation. I felt a bit of anger seeping through my veins, threatening to come out if I didn't get a hold of myself. Even I, a demon, had become quite fond of the human. It was truly a shame that we hadn't arrived in time to catch the intruder.

Once I made it outside my lips formed a thin line realising that everyone was waiting to see what was wrong. Even the young master had leaned forward in his chair to take in the news that was about to be presented. "Kristina has been drugged into a somewhat comatose state and I am unsure of how long it will be until she wakes up. It seems the intruder had entered the manor through the balcony and used Kristina's distraction as an advantage."

Alexander's face contorted into one of slight panic and he broke out into a run. Or should I say, he left at an inhuman speed leaving the group with the slight pick-up of wind. Tino stayed behind with a frown on his face; knowing there was nothing he could do at the time. Ciel got up to go have a look at the situation himself but I put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back, "I don't think that is very wise young master."

Ciel huffed and sat back down again. I noticed Alisa hadn't moved from her spot. She seemed to be contemplating something, "Lady Alisa?" She perked her head up to acknowledge me so I continued, "Why aren't you going to see your sister?"

She smiled softly and gazed at the floor before looking up to me with a reassuring nod, "I don't need to know what she looks like at the moment! I know she'll wake up, that's all that matters!" I could see the worry evident worry in her eyes despite what she had just said, _strange girl…_

"Hm. Young master, with your permission I would like to go back upstairs to check on them?" Ciel sent me a look that said 'you didn't bother asking just a second ago so why ask now?' I bowed before heading to Andrei's room again.

Once I made it, I found the brothers sleeping soundly on either sides of Kristina. They both had their hands interlocked with hers and her face was seemingly calmer than it appeared before. I walked up to the foot of the bed and scrutinized her face. She was pure, an untainted soul as my species like to put it. A truly appetizing soul she harboured without realising the waves of temptation she sent through each and every demon she had yet to encounter. _I'm surprised her own family members haven't been tempted to claim her soul yet, though, they aren't full demons so I guess that could be why. And yet, I still don't know why I've had quite the attachment to her lately._

I stood there for another five minutes, looking at her face before exiting the room and walking to mine and the young master's quarters. Still, a thought lingered in the back of my mind, w_hat is it that isn't the girl that keeps me drawn to her? _

OoOoOo

(Andrei's POV)

Two days later and Kristina still hadn't moved. It was Monday and we had returned to the daily routine of school minus Tino. He offered to keep watch on Kristina since he didn't really care for school. I had an exam today but I didn't bother to study since the lessons teachings were perfectly etched into my brain. Shame that it was human biology; I didn't exactly want to keep _those _types of memories with me once I left the school.

I completed my papers early and sat my pencil down quietly. I glanced to the clock, _still half an hour left. _I gazed out the window and tried to keep my thoughts off of Kristina but they kept coming back and I began to get frustrated. I let out a low guttural sound and pulled at the ends of my hair, "She will forever be the end of me." I considered that sentence to be whispered but in everyone else's ears it sounded like a fire alarm.

The outline of a shadow appeared over the desk and I glanced up. It was Mr Mackintosh. He didn't seem happy, "I suggest you go get a drink and take a breather. I'll see you after the exams, won't I Mr Johannesan?"

I groaned in protest, "I guess so Sir." I made my way out of the room and over to the water fountains. I took a sip of water and sat on the nearest bench, _please be awake when I get home lil sis… You're driving me to insanity!_

OoOoOo

(Alexander's POV)

I watched as my brother made his way out of the examination room. The whole comatose incident has really got him at wits end. Who knows when he will snap? I sighed and slouched into my chair having finished my exam as well. _The thing I want to know is, who was the intruder? Was it someone that hates Kristina or was it someone who hated the Johannesan family? But it would be close to impossible on knowing who the Johannesan family is during the twenty first century, there is only me, Alisa, Alexander and Kristina and we aren't even from this time… So who is it? Better yet, why didn't they take Kristina with them?_

I glanced around the classroom and studied everyone's working face. They were pretty funny; one girl even had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she wrote down answers in frenzy. _She must have a future she wants to cling to, _I thought, scoffing to myself.

Just as I was about to let my eyes drift shut I felt something hit the back of my head. Something pointy. I felt around the tresses of my hair until I came across a paper plane with several messages scrambled on it:

_Wassup with Drei? He's been real messed up today! – Jay_

_Yeh, he's usually more focused than this! – Lewis_

_Was he talking about that chick that he called his sister before? – Nick_

_Of course he was talking about her Nick! – Lewis_

_Guys, this was supposed to be just me sending a message! – Jay_

_Whatever! – Nick and Lewis_

I rolled my eyes before grabbing a pen and writing down the simplest response I could muster:

_Mind your own business – definition- to mind your own business is to stay out of other peoples affairs or to stay away from things that don't concern yourself. To put it simply- STOP BEING NOSEY!_

I waited for the teacher to put his attention on his iPhone before throwing the plane behind me. I could hear faint sounds of rustling paper before there was a snort of disapproval and a chuckle of amusement. I shook my head and stared at my paper for the rest of the exam.

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

_I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! _I kept repeating the words in my head as the same scene played in my head for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was the same; I couldn't even change the outcome. It went from me standing in the middle of a crowded street to buying onions and potatoes with Andrei and then introducing myself to the guy I recognised as Beaux Winters.

I imagined myself narrowing my eyes because I couldn't do so consciously. _What is he doing in the twenty first century!? What does he even want with me! _

OoOoOo

Another day had passed and I was laying there in complete and utter boredom. The scene started to play again and I sigh inwardly, _AAAAHHHHH! _I chuckled, "Hehehe, I sound funny!"

I started to scream in my mind again before stopping and rewinding, "Hehehe, I sound funny!" My eyes shot open and I fell off the bed with an 'oof!'

I put my hands to my head and laughed, "Haha! I'm awake! No more stupid replays! WOOHOO!" I started to giggle in joy before my Andrei's bedroom door open revealing a startled Tino, "Hey Tino! I'M AWAKE-HAAHAHAHA!"

Tino pulled out his iPhone and dialled a number. He waited patiently before speaking, "She's conscious again!" He pulled the phone away from his ear when a shout of relief followed by chants of celebrations came through the other end.

He hung up and walked over to me. He kneeled down and offered his hand along with a charming smile, "Here, let me help you up beautiful~"

I took him up on his offer and let him pull me off the floor, "Beautiful?" I asked curiously.

"You said it perfectly~" I rolled my eyes, "We were all really worried about you, you know. What happened?"

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and prepared to listen, "After you guys left for the mall, I decided I wanted to explore some more. I came in here and had a look around-and before you say anything, I know it's naughty to snoop but it's a habit that I have okay!"

He put his hands in a 'no harm intended' gesture and waited for me to continue, "Anyway, after I had a look around and found nothing interesting enough, I sat down and watched TV. I kept getting the funny feeling that someone else was in the manor and…"

Tino leaned forward, urging me to keep going, "And?"

"I should've trusted my instincts. I should've moved taken a course of action when I could. I was stupid to let myself get distracted by this odd yet entertaining twenty first century contraption." I looked thoughtful as I leaned my head in my palms.

"Do you remember who did it to you?"

I paled as a picture of Beaux floated into my head, "Uh… Yeah, it was the guy who sits next to me in class. His name's Beaux- hey, are we the only ones who can time travel?" I blurted out suddenly.

Tino was surprised by my sudden question, "No, there are a couple of other individuals who can time travel. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "No reason." I sighed and stretched my arms and legs, "Was that Andrei on the phone before?" Tino grinned, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't know that!"

I cackled like a mad woman and walked out of the room, "Yeah I did actually!" He ran after me and walked next to me, "I'm going to go wait outside for him!" Tino looked at me weirdly, "I wonder if the craziness is a side effect?" He said more to himself than me. I ignored him and started to skip down the driveway.

Tino copied my pace and walked out to the front gates with me, "You do realise they aren't taking the bus right?" I turned to face him, "How come they aren't taking it?" My voice came out in a slur and I started to get dizzy.

He was about to tell me why when I heard the purr of a soft engine behind me. I turned around to see a dark grey car coming up the driveway. The gates slid open and the car drove up next to us. I looked at it strangely, _what the heck?_

I was still a little out of it when someone brought me into a bone-crushing hug, "Oh my god! You're awake! You're actually awake!" I recognised the deep voice to be Andrei's and smiled goofily, "Tah-dah! I'm awake! YAY!"

He laughed and broke the hug to cup my cheeks in his hands, "I'm glad you're okay! You had me so worried there lil sis!"

OoOoOo

The sun was beginning to go down and I had just finished telling everyone what happened, "… So yeah, that's how it went!"

Everyone had thoughtful looks on their faces as they absorbed the information they had just received. Andrei wasn't too happy either. In fact, he looked just about ready to torture someone, "I want you to head back to your time tonight. All of you." He said after a minute or two of silence.

I began to cackle madly for the fourth time that day, "Are you going to come home as well?" Andrei tried to keep the smirk off his face as he watched me laugh and giggle, "Seems that there was some side effects to those drugs Beaux gave you! And no, Alexander and I are going to stay here to see what he wants with you?"

I looked at him sternly, "Okay, but don't just go up to him and smah his face in! I want you to take this seriously and listen to what he has to say first and if it's worth it _then _you can smash his face in!"

OoOoOo

"So very bored~ So very, very bored~!" I sung as I lay on my bed with my hands draped over my stomach. I had already prepared myself to leave tomorrow morning and I was wondering what to do to pass time.

I did manage to make a list of the drugs' side effects though. There was cackling like a mad woman, constant hunger, restlessness and boredom. I have yet to find out about any more. I lifted my hand over to my bedside table and fumbled around until I came across the surround sound system remote. I turned it on and my favourite song from the twenty first century began to play loudly: 'Naughty by Elen Levon'

_Hello, I know you came to party_

_So bring everybody_

_Let's get this party started_

_Me and my crew be something_

I began to nod my head to the beat of the music when there was a knock on my door. I turned the music down a little bit, "Come in!" Sebastian walked in and shut the door behind him. He smirked at seeing my form lying on the bed and made his way over to me, "Milady."

_We hot, we hotter than a sauna_

_Forget about them good girls_

_No that ain't my persona_

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "Sebastian." I didn't bother looking at him until he sat on the edge of the bed. I felt my tummy do flips for some reason as my eyes drifted up to his unusually good looking face, "So…?"

Sebastian sighed, "The young master ordered me to come get you. Dinner is ready." I refused to look at Sebastian again so I sat up and played with my bed covers. I don't know what was wrong with me, I felt really nervous all of a sudden and I was getting fidgety.

Sebastian must've noticed this, "Are you alright milady?" He asked with a raised brow. I was still gazing at the bed covers, "U-uh… Perfectly fine S-Sebastian!" _What the hell! I'm stuttering now!_

_You can hate us but we don't care tonight_

_So take your halo, put it away tonight_

Sebastian put a gloved hand under my chin and lifted it so he could look into my eyes… That was when I lost all control. I buried my fists in his hair and smashed my lips onto his. He was surprised by my sudden actions so he didn't react straight away. I inched a little closer to him and kissed him harder.

_Now let me hear you say (Ay Oh Ay)_

_I'm feeling real good_

Sebastian finally started to respond by licking the bottom of my lip; asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth and his tongue dove in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues fought for dominance; neither winning just yet. We were at it for another two minutes until Sebastian became victorious.

Just as he pushed me back on the bed, my breath caught in my throat, _what am I doing!? _Sebastian started to nibble at my neck when I pushed on his chest, "Stop…"

Sebastian did as I asked and hovered above my face. His eyes bore into mine, "That was… interesting~" I was breathing heavily. I rested my forearm on my head, "…Sorry Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled and moved a strand of hair away from my face, "What is there to be sorry about~?" I was about to retort when there was another knock on my door. Sebastian and I separated just in time for Alisa to come walking in. When she saw Sebastian on my bed and me panting, she giggled, "Oooh! My bad, I'll just leave you two alone!"

She quickly left the room and laughed her way down the hallway. I put on a stupefied face and looked toward the demon. He was chuckling to himself. "What do you find so funny Sebastian!?"

Sebastian stopped chuckling and looked toward me with an amused look, "Humans are rather intriguing creatures~" I frowned and rubbed my upper arm. Sebastian leaned forward again and lifted my head, "Perhaps you want to continue milady~" I gazed into his eyes,_ I've lost that feeling. Note: Urge to kiss someone randomly is another side effect of the drug!_

I scoffed and shoved his head away from me, "You wish, butler! We gotta get down there before… Sebastian?" Sebastian was staring at my neck. I freaked out and covered it with my hand, "What! Is there something there?"

Sebastian kept staring for what seemed like an hour, "… Interesting." I sighed and turned off the music, "Let's get down there before everyone starts getting suspicious!"

OoOoOo

After dinner I offered to clean up while everyone watched a movie. I began by taking all the plates and cups into the kitchen and putting them on the sink for washing. I turned around to go get more dirty dishes but instead came in contact with a hard chest. I winced and rubbed my nose, "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian put the rest of the dirty dishes on the sink and began to fill the basin up with hot water, "I can't have a lady do all the work, now can I?"

I sighed at not having any suitable retort and grabbed a tea towel from a drawer. It was silent and I had no idea what to do or say. I just left it at that: silence. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen and put the plates in their respectable places.

"Sebastian, can we switch?" I requested. Sebastian smirked and lifted his hands out of the water. That's when I realised he wasn't wearing any gloves. I made a face that said 'Really Kristina. He isn't going to wash the dishes with his gloves on! IDIOT!'

I handed him the tea towel and walked up to the sink. I dipped my finger in the water, testing its temperature, before nodding and swished my hands in it. I was halfway through washing a pot when Sebastian placed both of his arms on either side of me; trapping me. I glared behind me, "What now?"

He chuckled and breathed on my neck. It sent a weird tingly feeling up my spine and I shivered. Sebastian lifted a hand and ran his fingers over the soft skin, "Never in my lifetime, did I think that I would find one…"

I shook my head in confusion before doing a one eighty turn to face him, "Sebastian, what are you saying?" Sebastian took a step back and bowed to me, "Excuse me milady~" I watched him exit the kitchen. I turned back to the sink and narrowed my eyes, _so he leaves me to do the rest!_

OoOoOo

(Sebastian's POV)

I walked out of the kitchen and pulled my gloves out of my pocket. I quietly made my way past the group watching a movie. Once I made it to mine and the young masters' quarters, I sighed and slid the gloves on.

I sat down on the chair and started to think; now I know why I have a strange attraction to Kristina. I had found my demon mate and there was a mark on her neck to prove it. I began to chuckle to myself. _Not many demons do find their mate~ In fact, I consider myself lucky because I didn't even have to search for mine~_

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Hope this chapter was okay… I was a little dissatisfied with it but it'll do! And I'm so proud of myself: I've been updating every second day now! **** Anyway! I said that I would have a question up at the end of every chapter and if you answer it correct through a review, then I will PM you to ask you what you want to happen in the next chapter. You can request anything!**

**Q: What do you think Beaux wants with Kristina?**

**Good luck! Bai! :D **


	11. Back to the Start

**Chapter 11: Back to the Start**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

**A/N: Thankyou to et12356 for answering the question from the last chapter, I hope this chapter will do! By the way, in the 'Who should Kristina be paired up with?' poll, it's stuck on a draw between Kristina/Sebastian and Sebastian/Kristina/Andrei! If you want to change that, you better vote because I will be taking the poll down in the next two or three chapters!**

I sighed and fiddled with the iPhone Andrei gave me. Ciel, Sebastian, Alisa and I had arrived back to the eighteen hundreds about an hour ago and I was still a little kooky from awakening from my comatose state. I've been ridiculously bored ever since I woke up too and it was starting to get on my nerves. _I have to occupy myself until dinner time!_

I wrapped my fingers around the contraption and started to wiggle it around in the air, "Rawr! I'm an iPhone and I can fly!" I stared at it blankly then shook my head and got off the chair I was sitting on, _that's not working…_

I made my way to the townhouse kitchen in search of the demon butler. I wasn't lying when I said I was bored so I began to skip my way down the hallway and into the kitchen. When I slammed the door open, Sebastian looked up from the vegetables he was chopping up and over to me. He raised a brow when he realised I was skipping, "Milady, what are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to skip around the kitchen. He watched me for two more laps before going back to chopping the vegetables, "I'm guessing this is a side effect?"

I snorted and nodded my head in annoyance, "Yeah actually… Hey Sebastian?" I decided to spice it up and do a twirl around him when he stepped back from the counter.

"Yes milady?"

I did another lap and switched to jogging on the spot in front of him, "Do you think Ciel would let you take me to town?"

Sebastian raised a midnight brow at me and went to put the chopped vegies in a baking dish, "I'm not sure. What's so important that you need to go to town for?"

I scratched the back of my head and switched from jogging to hopping on one leg. I must've looked retarded at the moment because Sebastian put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from moving, "Well, when I was in the comatose state I had dreams or better yet, I had flashbacks."

"What has that got to do with going to town?" Sebastian released my shoulders to pull his gloves back over his hands and I started to bounce around him again, "Turns out that Beaux is actually from this time and he happens to work one of the markets in town, so I want to go check it out. You know, see if it's actually true or if my mind just made fun of me!"

Sebastian sighed, "I don't believe that is the wisest choice milady." Too late! I had already bolted out the door in search for Ciel, "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

I skipped into one of the rooms and did a cartwheel, "Ciel~ Where are you~?" I glanced around the room to find that he wasn't here. I lunged my body around the corner and laughed. _This is actually pretty fun! _

"What _are _you doing Kristina?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around slowly with the biggest smile on my face. Apparently Ciel had been walking down this very hall when I decided to party my way out of the room, "CIEL! I FOUND YOU!" I laughed and flung my arms around the small boy.

"K-Kristina! Let go of me!" He said; flustered by the sudden happy-go-lucky-bear-hug I was giving him. I let him go and started to do the same thing I did to Sebastian. I started skipping around him and asking him questions, "Can Sebastian take me to town? Can he? Can he?"

Ciel tried his best to keep his gaze on me without moving, but with me skipping circles around him he found it difficult, "Stand still would you!"

I did as he asked and started jogging on the spot again, "So can he?"

Ciel sighed and subconsciously started to rub the Phantomhive heirloom that was sitting on his thumb, "He may take you to town but remember that we have to be back at the manor by five pm-!"

I hugged him again and blurted out my 'thankyou-thankyou-thankyou' before skipping my way back to the kitchen. Ciel shook his head and straightened his clothing before walking off to find Alisa.

I was too excited for some reason and I broke out into a run to get to Sebastian. I smiled and yelled all the way down the hall to the kitchen, "SEBASTIAAAANNNNN!" Once he was in my sight, I ran up to him and jumped on him; wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, "He said yes!"

"…Milady, this is a hardly appropriate position you've put us in~" He said; his lips curling up into a smirk.

I coughed and tried to cover up my embarrassment by whispering in his ear, "Does it look like I care. Besides, we aren't doing anything naughty!" I pinched his cheek and jumped off of him, "I'm gonna go change and then we can leave!"

I tried to walk normally to my room but I ended up doing lunges on my way there. I made it to my room to find Alisa sound asleep on her bed. She looked so cute and I found it hilarious how Ciel hasn't found her yet. I tip-toed through the room over to the cupboard and fished out a deep red corset dress that Alexander made for me. I threw it on and examined myself in the mirror.

The dress reached to my mid-thigh and had a big bow at the small of my back. The corset went from around my chest area down to where the bow was. If you were behind me it would look like an arrow. It had diamantes lining the corset area and then poofing out when it reached the skirt. I sat on my bed as quiet as I could and started to pull on my thigh-high white boots. I smiled, grabbed my phone and snuck out of the room.

I walked in to the kitchen to find that he wasn't there so I called out to him, "Sebastian! Ready or not, here I-Hello!" Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped on the balls of my feet and clapped at the same time, "Yay! Let's go!"

I walked out the front doors of the townhouse and began to walk on the path to town when Sebastian spoke to me, "Milady, the carriage is here." I spun on my heel to face him and pointed at my legs, "And my legs are here! Let's walk to town!"

He sighed and followed my lead to town. It started out as a normal walk but after five minutes I began to strut, smile and wave to people in an excited manner. The people who were of high nobility gave me a polite nod, some people smiled and waved back while others just raised a brow and walked off.

"Milady, you should try and gain more self-control as of now. We have a long carriage ride back to the manor and I'm sure the young master doesn't want you messing around the whole ride back." Sebastian stated with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"You know what, you're right! I'll calm down a bit now while we search for the place in my dream and then I'll tire myself as we walk home! Good plan Sebastian!" I gave him a goofy grin and started to search for the market. We turned heaps of corners, went through crowds and even jumped through the middle of stalls and shops like they were hurdles. Well _I _did, Sebastian had to be all butler-like and go around.

After another forty minutes passed, I gave up and asked a couple of townspeople if they knew anybody by the name of Beaux Winters. All of them shook their heads and walked away. I was just about ready to give up when we came upon a stall near the centre of town.

I beamed, "Sebastian, that's the one!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the stall that had townspeople flooding around it. Sebastian looked at the stall then at me, "What are you going to do now milady?"

I grasped his hand in mine and swung it around in joy, "Not what _I'm _going to do, it's what _you're _going to do! I want you to go up to the man in the stall and ask about Beaux! Pretty please~"

He sighed and walked in the direction of the stall.

OoOoOo

I moaned and grasped at Sebastian's tailcoat, "Stop…please!" Sebastian chuckled sadistically and kept going. I groaned in pain and hit his back, "I said stop Sebastian!" The butler finally stopped and gazed into my eyes, "Where does it hurt milady~?" I pointed at my stomach and groaned again, "Right there…"

"Then I shall carry you back to the townhouse. If I may?" He asked, politely offering me his hand. I nodded and gripped his hand. He hoisted me into his arms and carried me bridal style back to the townhouse, "Thankyou…" I managed to mutter out before falling asleep. All the while he was shaking his head and chuckling at my childish antics.

OoOoOo

(Andrei's POV)

The bell rang, alerting me to sling my backpack over my shoulder and sprint from the room. I quickly made my way to Alexander and Tinos' classroom, "You ready guys?" They nodded and followed me down the hall through the sea of teenagers. We made our way to the other side of the building and entered the classroom closest to the stairs; Kristina's classroom.

Sure enough, the silver haired douche bag that we've been looking for was sitting there looking at stuff on his laptop. I walked over to his desk and slammed the laptop shut. I decided to bring out the old 'get-in-your-face' act and leaned in towards him, "What do you want with my sister?" I asked in a low growl; resisting the urge to grip him by the hair and smash his face onto the desk.

He gazed at his laptop in shock before smirking and leaning back with his arms folded, "What do you care?"

I scowled at him and grabbed his shirt collar, removing him from behind his desk and punching him in the gut, "Why did you drug her, huh? C'mon tell me!" I shoved him backwards and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

Tino and Alexander stood guard at the now closed door just in case someone decided to pop in during our little 'disagreement'.

Beaux coughed while holding his arm over his stomach and the other to lean on a desk, "Some punch you have there?" He took of his tie and threw it to his bag before coming at me at an inhuman speed.

Before I knew it, I was blocking a punch aimed for my face. I kept a hold of it and twisted it behind his back, "You're a demon too, huh?" Beaux managed to squirm out of my hold and jab me sharply in the ribs. I growled and ran up to him; kicking him in the knee and making him fall to the ground. I kicked him in the side but he grabbed my foot and rolled to the side; flipping me onto the floor and holding me down, "I became a demon twenty years before you were even born. I was 19 at the time; the same age your sister is now~"

Alexander and Tino made a move to intervene but I shouted at them to stay put, causing Beaux to chuckle darkly and push on my back even harder, "You had this plan well thought out didn't you, Andrei Johannesan?"

"Shut up!"

He smirked and shifted so that he was sitting on my back while holding my arms down, "Well, if your plan was to interrogate me then I guess I'll just answer them. I don't really see the harm in that." He said nonchalantly, waving his free hand in the air for effect before leaning his head on it, "What do you want to know?"

I tried wriggling my arms out of his hands but his grip on me wasn't letting up; only tightening, "Don't act stupid, you already know what I came here for!"

Beaux laughed at my reaction, "Just checking! It's simple really; I want your dear sister all to myself~" He gazed into the air and sighed dreamily, "I never used to believe in love at first sight but all of that changed when I met your sister!"

"What the hell! You barely even know her, you damn paedophile!" He dug his knee into my shoulder blade causing me to wince in pain, "Wrong actually! I've known your sister since she was six. A real cutie she was!"

You could practically feel the anger rolling off of my form in waves. I never really did lose my cool unless an idiot like Beaux, for example, came along and messed with me or my siblings, "How-?"

"The market in the middle of town! I used to work there but I gave that all up to my father for your sister. I wanted to give her a better future so I went and got a new job that paid a lot of money and eventually I became rich. But when I made it to the Johannesan manor to ask for your sisters' hand in marriage, there was nothing but an old fart sitting on the couch; slowly wasting his life away."

He shifted his position while continuing to talk, "I became enraged that the love of my life wasn't there and so I became obsessed with hunting her down and making her mine. There was a strange feeling in the pits of my stomach telling me that I had to come here. So came here, I did! I was here for about six months and that was when I saw her again. She looked so different…In a good way that made my stomach do somersaults…" He sighed again, "…I want her to be mine but you and that damn butler keep getting in the way.

I shot him the deadliest glare I could hoping that it would somehow smack some sense into him, "If you love her so damn much then why the hell did you drug her!?"

Beaux looked offended by my words, "I wouldn't dare drug Kristina! I only gave her a potion that would give me a special connection to her. That connection acts as a GPS in a way. It instantly lets me know where she is but it also lets me teleport right before her very eyes at my own will!" He said snapping his finger to show what he meant.

He let go of me, got up and walked over to his bag, "Until next time Andrei~" I watched as Alexander and Tino moved apart to let him through the door. Once he left I slammed my fists onto the table, "DAMN YOU BEAUX!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I slowly cracked my eyes open before shutting them instantly. It was way too bright. There was a cool breeze that drifted through my hair, making it swish around lightly. My head was propped up against someone's toned chest. We were walking; I could tell by the way that I was being carried. I groaned and opened my eyes fully, "Sebastian?"

He was still carrying me? Did I really sleep for that short amount of time? He glanced down at me before looking ahead of himself, "Milady."

I dropped my arms from their lock around Sebastian's neck and rested them on my stomach, "How long was I sleeping for?" I asked quietly.

Sebastian chuckled at my suddenly weak demeanour, "Three minutes approximately~" I face palmed and let my head loll back. I saw people staring at us as we walked by, although I have no idea why, it was actually quite amusing to see their facial expressions. The men would look at us with respect and the women would gaze in jealousy. I giggled; women go weak in knees for Sebastian so how come I don't? I giggled until it turned into full blown laughter.

Sebastian smirked, "Care to enlighten me?" I looked up at him and smiled, "I just think it's funny how women become infatuated with you so easily. It's pretty shameful!" This seemed to quiet Sebastian completely. He blinked and then looked at me again. I looked back and I could see some unknown emotion in his eyes, "…Sebastian?"

"We are here milady." He set me down and opened the townhouse door for me. I hesitated before nodding my appreciation and walking in. It was quiet. I wonder where Alisa is. I made my way to the mini library seeing as the door was opened a crack. I walked up to it quietly and looked in. I smiled softly at the scene. Alisa and Ciel were sitting together on the couch reading the book I had gotten for Ciel not too long ago.

I could feel something making its way up my throat and I slapped a hand over my mouth quickly_. Oh no! I'm going to squeal and it's getting harder to hold in_. "AWWW! SO CUUUUTE!" They both jumped; startled by the sudden noise I made. I opened the door fully and walked in giggling, "Hey guys guess what?"

"What?" They asked in unison. They were both flushed and it made me all the more giggly, "I'm back~"

Alisa grinned widely, "Thankyou captain obvious." I gave her a false salute and began walking out of the room, "You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm!"

I walked out of the room and saw Sebastian standing at the door still, "You gonna move from there anytime soon?" I asked, walking up to him and shutting the door. He didn't respond so I poked him in the chest. Nothing_. Is this like some habit he has; ignoring me? _I smirked mischievously and began to poke him. Constantly. Still nothing. I began to whine, "Sebastiiaaaaan! Stop ignoring meeee!"

He grasped my wrists and pushed me against the wall, "I have my reasons for ignoring you milady." I frowned and gazed at him, "Name one!"

He loosened one hand from around my wrist and brushed his fingers over my neck. He leaned his face in and nuzzled my neck causing me to shiver, "Se…Sebastian, what are you doing?" I lifted my hand and pushed him away, "Why'd you do that? What's wrong with you?"

I was about to storm off when he put his hands on either side of my head, "Do you honestly want to know milady?" He was gazing so sincerely into my eyes that I couldn't think properly. The anger that was boiling up in my stomach slowly lessened as I went over his words in my head, "…Yes…And I want you to explain it fully!"

He smirked, "Alright then. As you know, I am a demon. And every individual demon has a soul mate. It's true that most demons are void of emotions such as happiness, care and love. They're simple human emotions; after being alive for centuries on end we lose all that emotion. But we can still become awfully greedy and possessive over certain things such as our mate."

I shook my head and butted in before he could say more, "Wait. Where are you getting at Sebastian?"

He brought his face level with mine, "I've found my soul mate."

"Who is she?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. I was afraid of the answer that was about to come out of his mouth. I looked away from his eyes and focused on the wall behind us.

"…You milady."

My face was suddenly wiped clean of any emotions. I was frozen. I couldn't speak. Tears brimmed my eyes. I blinked them out and let them glide down my cheeks, "But…I don't feel that way about you Sebastian…"

Sebastian wiped the tears away using his gloves, "I know milady. No matter how long it takes, I will gradually make you fall in love with me and when you do, you will be bound to me forever."

"You didn't have to say it like that! I know you are 'void of any emotions' and all but seriously, have a bit of consideration!" I pushed his gloved hand away and wiped my eyes on my own. Sebastian smirked and stood back up to his full height, "In time milady~" I laughed; maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed but I'm still going to rebel against him. I don't want to be bound to him forever. I know it sounds mean but… I just can't.

I sniffed and walked off. This was going to take some time to get used to. I stopped walking when I felt someone in front of me. I blinked and looked up, "Oh Andrei. It's you."

He was looking down at me with concern, "What's the matter?"

"Andrei." My voice came out cracked and my eyes started to water again.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry or I just might end up with same fate and you know I hate crying." He said. He was obviously trying to cheer me up so I fake smiled. He instantly put an arm around my shoulder and led me to my room. He laid me down on the bed then crawled over to the other side and faced me, "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

I nodded and stared up at the ceiling. "You know about the whole demon soul mate thing right?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded and began to draw circles on the sheets, "The important parts, yes."

I hesitated before telling him straight out, "I'm Sebastians'."

I could feel him stop. I didn't want to look at him so I continued to gaze up at the ceiling, "…You're joking right?" I shook my head. All of a sudden there was a warm pair of lips on mine. I could feel Andrei put his hand on my waist and squeeze gently. He put his other hand beside my head to hold his weight off me and continued to mould his lips over mine. I was shocked at him. He's my brother! This is wrong!

I pushed him away gently and he looked into my eyes, "Andrei…that was so incestuous, you know that right?"

He nodded and sat up to lean on the bedpost, "I know. That's why I did it…I know I'm not allowed to love you. Besides, I'm no match for the other two."

"Other two?"

He nodded again and gazed at me, "Sebastian and Beaux. They're way more powerful than me."

_So Beaux's a demon too..._I slid off the bed and walked over to Andrei's side, "So you fell in love with me even though you knew the consequences?"

He didn't move. I leaned over him and gave him a light peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry." I walked out of the room and searched for Alisa. She was probably still with Ciel in the library so I slowly made my way over there. _Why is all of this happening now? _

"Alisa? Ciel?" I put my hand on the doorframe and scanned the room. I saw them playing chess so I walked over and sat on the floor beside the table with the chess board on it.

"Kristina. We will be leaving after Alisa and I finish this game. Have you got everything you want to take back to the manor? I have a new letter from the Queen so we need to leave straight away." Ciel asked while keeping his one eye on the chess board and waiting for Alisa to make her next move.

"I didn't really bring much so I guess I'm all set." I mumbled, getting interested when Alisa made a jeopardising move.

Ciel stared at the board and moved his pawn; trapping Alisa's queen. He smirked and sat back while Alisa leaned forward and tried to think of a way to get back at him. She huffed a sigh of defeat and moved a piece.

Ciel made the winning move, "Checkmate." I shook my head and laughed at the cocky expression on his face, "You're too hard on her Ciel."

He looked at me innocently, "You're sister can fare pretty well on her own though. She's bet me a couple of times before."

OoOoOo

I ran up the steps to the manor, leaving Ciel, Sebastian, Alisa and Andrei behind. One of the main doors was being held open by Tanaka. I smiled at the old man before glomping Bard, "I missed you guys!"

Bard smiled and patted me on the back, "'Ello Lady Kristina!" I smiled and gave him a manly pat on the back, "'Ello Bard."

I let go of him and spun around to face Finny, "You're turn Finny! Catch me!" I did a run up and jumped into the gardeners' arms. He caught me, spun me around in a circle and laughed before setting me back down on the floor. I gave him one last smile before walking over to Mey-Rin and giving her a gentle hug, "Hello Mey-Rin!" She hugged me back before letting go and greeting her young master.

I rested my hands on my hips and looked at Andrei. He was looking back with blank look on his face. He may seem emotionless but his eyes explained everything. I sighed and followed the three servants when they left to do their acquired jobs. They didn't realise I was following them as they made their way down the hallways, chatting to each other casually. Eventually they all split up and I was left following Bard to the kitchen. He still didn't realise I was behind him so when he turned around I jumped at him, "BOO!"

He flinched back and put a hand over his heart, "Aw, bloody 'ell Lady Kristina! When did you get there?" I was too busy laughing at his reaction to answer him so he calmed down, left the kitchen briefly and came back with meat in his hands.

I stopped laughing and watched him curiously as he pulled out a random flamethrower, "Bard. I don't think that's-!"

BOOM!

The whole mansion shook as the explosion went off. The impact from the blast lifted me off my feet and threw me up at the wall. My back hit it and I slowly slid down to the floor in a crumpled heap. Bard, on the other hand, was still standing in front of the meat, only his hair was poofed out into an afro and he was covered in black ashes.

I heard hasty footsteps making their way down the halls of the mansion toward the kitchen. I lay there groaning when Sebastian stepped into the room. He inspected the place before spotting me on the other side. He walked over to me and got me on my feet before facing Bard with an aggravated look on his face, "We only _just _arrived and already, you are managing to cause a ruckus."

Bard scratched the back of his head but before he could say anything, I ran toward him and squealed excitedly, "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Hehe, I hope this chapter was enjoyable apart from the fact that it was way too emotional. Lol, I don't really do well with emotional writing and stuff. I mainly stick to the humour and stuff like that! **** Anyways, time for the next question. **

**Q: How old is Alisa and Kristina combined? (Alisa's age plus Kristina's age equals answer) **

**If you paid enough attention you will get this correct! Good luck and remember; if you answer this question right through a review then I will PM you and ask you what you want to happen in the next chapter! BAI! **


	12. Playing Games

**Chapter 12: Playing Games**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

"There is no need for such vulgar language milady."

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, you will only run back to that useless chef and ask him for more explosions."

We turned a corner and I reached my hand out to the table that was sat up near the wall. "Stop now or I wreck everything in our path."

"So you want to get on the young masters nerves~" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Think again, who will be the one getting punished?" I smirked and crossed my arms as best as I could while over Sebastian's shoulder. He didn't say anything so I nodded my head in a victorious manner.

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I wish we could go back to our future manor. It was really fun there… Not that I don't like Ciel's manor, this manor has just about everything to keep you occupied. Especially the servants; they're really fun to hang around with. Finny in particular! He is the sweetest person I have ever met… He's just-SO CUTE!

Speaking of Finny; I'm with him in the garden right now. I insisited-more like whined to Ciel-that if I don't get to play with him, I won't talk to Ciel for a whole week. I wasn't expecting it to work but Ciel grumbled out a yes while looking away with a furious blush. I giggled at that

"Hey Finny, I found another one~" I exclaimed happily to the gardener who was now rushing to my side to have a look at the ladybird I managed to find. He looked at it excitedly and not a second later there was a sad look on his face, "What's wrong Finny?"

Finny blinked and quickly put on a fake smile, "Nothing to worry you about Lady Alisa!" He continued to weed around the garden while I gazed at him questioningly. It was strange to see such a downcast look on the usual happy-go-lucky gardener that I've grown quite accustomed to.

I frowned and walked over to him, "Come on Finny, tell me. It won't hurt will it?" I turned my hand so that I could see the ladybug that was walking around it. It was now sitting on the top of my pinky finger.

"I'm just a little upset that I can't hold it, is all." He sat down next to me after I beckoned him over to a bench.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid I will kill it with my strength.. I killed my little friend that way. A little birdy…" He looked down at his gloves when I put one of my hands on it.

I smiled, "Sure you can~! Here!" I shifted on the bench so that my body was facing him and lifted up his palm. I put my lacey gloved hand on top of his and let the ladybird crawl onto his open palm. It started to walk over his fingers and he smiled happily, "See!"

He laughed, "Thanks Lady Alisa! It's so cute~" I nodded my head in agreement.

I giggled when he got up and started to twirl around with it, "Careful now Finny! You don't want to make it dizzy!"

Finny stopped suddenly with a look of pure horror on his face. I went into full-fledged laughter, "Haha! Finny, it won't get dizzy and even if it does, I'm sure it would just fly away!"

Relief washed over him and he began to twirl again. I smiled softly and watched him until a shadow was cast over me from behind. I blinked in surprise and looked behind me to see Ciel with a slight frown on his face, "There you are Alisa. I've been looking all over the manor for you."

I stood up and skipped a circle around him, "I was out here all along silly~!" I jumped in front of him and offered the biggest smile I could. He gazed at me with a smirk ghosting over his lips.

"Oh! Young master! Why are you outside?" Finny asked as he ran over to us and greeted Ciel. He still had a huge grin on his face and the ladybird crawling over his hand.

"I simply came to find Alisa. She wasn't in the mansion." Ciel stated with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

I grabbed Ciel's hand in mine and nodded my head at Finny before running off into the manor, "I'm going to go do something with Ciel! I'll play with you later Finny!"

Ciel stumbled a bit before running next to me, "Are you crazy? Where are we going?" I giggled and kept running; not bothering to answer his question.

I saw him glance at me a couple of times causing me to smile goofily. We made it into one of the many halls near Kristina's room and I came to a halt. Ciel slammed into my back and I almost fell forward. I giggled quietly and turned to face him; he had the deepest blush on his face. I swear he blushes too much. I brushed it off and giggled, "Shhh."

Ciel looked at me confused. I beckoned him over so that he could peek his head around the corner. When he did, he smirked. Kristina was being carried down the hallway over Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel pulled back and looked at me. I giggled and we poked our heads around the corner to see what was happening.

"Think again, who will be the one getting punished?" I saw Kristina start punching him so hard in the back that I wouldn't be surprised if it was going numb. But Sebastian is a demon after all so I guess it wouldn't really affect him.

Sebastian chuckled at her and kept walking down the hallway where Ciel and I were. I gasped and yanked on Ciel's arm. I started to run down the hallway so fast that I couldn't stop. I screamed when I was about to slam into the wall but instead of coming into contact with the wall; I collided into Ciel's chest. I heard a thump when Ciel's back connected with the wall.

I clutched onto Ciel's arm, pushing myself away from him and breathed out heavily. I heard him laugh lightly and my eyes widened, instantly putting its attention back on him, "You really are clumsy, aren't you Alisa?" I rubbed my arm sheepishly with a flustered expression.

"What are you two doing?" Kristina said while slapping Sebastian's hand away from her. I grinned widely; she managed to get Sebastian to let her down.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Ciel stated with a cocky smirk on his face; one that could be mistaken for Sebastian's own.

"Sebastian and I weren't doing anything. We were just…" I giggled when she was rendered speechless. Sebastian smirked down at her and she looked away with a grimace.

"What about you young master? It doesn't exactly look like you two are innocent in this matter either~" Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and pointed his nose in the air, "Nothing that concerns you; a mere butler!"

I clasped my hands together behind my back and started to kick the top of my boots on the carpet, "I'm bored. Can we play a game Ciel?" Ciel glanced at me to let me know I had his attention before he looked back at Sebastian and Kristina, "Can we play truth or dare with everyone?" I clapped my hands together and leaned toward Ciel.

"What? N-no..." I pouted at him. He frowned and looked away, "…Fine."

"Yay! Thankyou Ciel! Let me go get everyone! Sebastian can come with me while you and Kristina go find a room for us all to use!" I latched onto the tail of Sebastian's tailcoat, "Come on Sebastian! We haven't got all day!"

Sebastian bowed to Ciel as he left with Kristina and began to take long strides in pace with my skipping, "My, you're full of energy aren't you Lady Alisa~"

I nodded happily and then gave him a long side glance, "I heard about it you know."

Sebastian looked down at me curiously, "Heard about what?"

I stopped and put a hand out in front of me to stop him. When he did, I tilted my head back and looked him directly in the eyes, "I know that Kristina is your mate. I happened to walk in Andrei's room when he was sleeping and I also happened to hear him sleep talking. Works wonders when you get him like that~"

Sebastian did a close-eyed smile, "Well I suppose there is no hiding it from you. She is in fact, my mate."

I took one look at his smirk and I frowned slightly. It didn't look like he was taking this seriously. I know what my sister is like, she doesn't like the idea of having a _demon _as a suitor or something of the like. Whatever Sebastian can be referred to as in the relationship. I reached my hand out and took a hold of Sebastian's tie. I quickly yanked it down so I was practically breathing on his face, "I've said this before and I don't wish to say it again, you hurt Kristina, me and my brothers and possibly Tino won't hesitate to pummel you into the Earth! Have I made myself clear?" I tilted my head daringly at him; as if asking him to say no.

Sebastian loosened my fingers from around his tie and knelt down in front of me. He smirked-urging me to punch him in the nose-and kissed my knuckle, "I assure you, you have nothing to worry about Lady Alisa."

I nodded and began to walk back down the hall, "Let's hurry up and find the servants!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

"Okay Kristina, truth or dare?"

"…Truth."

"Do you have any ounce of feelings for Sebastian?"

"Dare!"

"I _dare _you to answer that question!"

I huffed and leaned back into my chair before shooting forwards again. Ciel had been forced to sit with Alisa on the floor with the servants so Sebastian resorted to standing behind the chair that I was currently on, "Fine…I do happen to care for Sebastian a little bit but not to the point where I have a crush or fallen in love with him." I looked behind me to see Sebastian wearing a sly smirk and I grimaced, "Definitely not to that point!"

Everyone in the room laughed except for Mey-Rin of course. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was obvious that she had an infatuation with Sebastian yet he keeps his interest on me when I don't even think of him that way, "Anyways, I chose...Bard as my next victim!"

"Oi! Why'd you have to pick on me?" Bard shouted out as best he could without dropping his cigarette.

I smirked and walked over to him, "Because I like picking on you! Truth or dare Bard~?"

He stood up to his full height so he could puff his chest out and look down at me, "Dare away, Lady Kristina!"

"Alright then! I dare you to swap clothes with me. And I don't just mean the dress, I mean everything." I smiled innocently. I happened to be wearing a black dress that reached just above my mid-thigh. I had on stockings that were being held up by suspenders and black wedge heel boots. Last of all, I had on fingerless gloves that reached my forearm.

Bard gave me the once over and he paled, "You can't expect a man to wear your clothes. Especially one of my size! It'd be easier if you did it Finny or the young master-!"

I cut him off when I got up in his face, "What is that Bard? The almighty chef of the Phantomhive manor is too _chicken _to wear a simple set of women's clothing? It's a shame that you-!"

Bard looked at me disbelievingly and slumped his shoulders, "Fine." He mumbled.

I pumped my fist into the air and grabbed his arm, "Let's go now then!"

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

I tugged on Ciel's hand "Okay Ciel, you go while we wait for them to return!"

Ciel sighed, "I don't know what to pick…"

"Why don't you order Sebastian to flirt with Bard like he's Kristina!?" Everyone except Sebastian jumped when they heard Andrei's voice float through the room. We all looked to the door to see Andrei walking in with Alexander and Tino close behind.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a bit before smiling in a creepy fashion, "I don't believe that is necessary!"

I also sent Andrei a threatening glance. "Don't Andrei." I said in a warning tone. He sent me a look of annoyance. In fact, he's been aggravated ever since he confessed to Kristina. I'm going to have to talk to him about that later. She's Sebastian's and he can't do anything about it! I won't let him!

"You know what… I think we should just wait until they get back." I said quietly as I rubbed the back of my head and leaned my back on Ciel's arm. He tensed up but after a while he relaxed.

Five minutes later there was a bang as the door slammed open and Kristina's back could be seen, "Come on Bard! Don't be shy, you look very attractive~!" She dug her feet into the floor and tugged one more time before a very unhappy Bard came through wearing Kristina's dress and all.

I started to shake with laughter as did Andrei, Alexander, Tino and the other servants. Ciel and Sebastian simply smirked at the scene. I had to admit that Kristina looked pretty cool with Bard's clothes on but with Bard wearing her clothes…Nuh uh!

I clutched onto my sides in pain and burst out laughing, "Pfffft HAHAHAHAH!"

Bard looked really peeved as he tried to pull the dress down his legs a bit more to cover the embarrassing suspenders, "I don't know how you wear something like this for so long Lady Kristina!" He rubbed at his back, "Especially this corset…I feel sorry for all the women out there." Everyone, minus Sebastian and Ciel, started to laugh loudly.

Kristina smiled and fluttered her eyelashes; doing poses beside Bard. She started to dance around him saying 'Kiss the cook!' over and over again. Bard started to chuckle at this point and Kristina took mercy on him; taking his hand and walking out of the room to change.

I glanced around the room to see everyone chatting to each other when I remembered that Tino hadn't introduced himself to the servants yet, "Tino! I believe you need to say hello to the servants!"

He slapped the side of his head, "Oh yeah!" Standing up, he walked over to Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka, "My name is Tino Royale. 'ts a pleasure to meet you!"

They all smiled and introduced themselves just as Bard and Kristina walked in the room. Kristina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "How about we stop for now. It's getting late anyway!"

Sebastian walked over to me and offered a hand to help me up. I smiled and took it, "I was just thinking the same thing. It is time for you to retire young master. We have a busy day tomorrow!" He pulled Ciel up and began to usher him out of the room, "I suggest the rest of you turn in too."

Kristina scoffed and put a hand on her hip, "As if! I'm not going-!"

Sebastian poked his head through the door and sent a creepy smile in her direction, "You could always take me up on my offer of the 'go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep' game milady!" She squeaked and ran out of the room.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: I know, I know! This is the shortest chapter I have ever done for this story! I don't plan on doing another shorty like this again, it's only because I'm feeling lazy and I wanted to have a little fun with the characters! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh and for my character profiles of this story, I'm just fixing them up so they should be up as a separate story in like one to two chappies! And for the poll, Sebastian/Kristina is winning! If you want to change that then i suggest you go onto my profile and vote! Read & Review plzzz! **

**Q: What is Kristina's favourite song from the future?**

**Remember that if you answer the question right through a review then I will Private Message you and ask you if you want anything in particular to happen in the next chappie! Good luck!**


	13. This Town Is Dot Dot Dot

**Chapter 13: This Town is Dot Dot Dot**

**Bold-Flashback/Memory **_Italics-Thought_

OoOoOo means time change or swap POV's

"We're goin' on holiday! We're goin' on holiday! We're goin' on-we're going on-we're goin' on holiday!"

I laughed and turned as best I could without pushing Sebastian off the side of the driver's seat-even though it would be hilarious, "Woah! Talent show material guys!"

Mey-Rin and Finny laughed while Bard smiled and made a funny face at me. I chuckled and poked my tongue out at him before turning back to the front. I had become really close friends with the cook; close enough that I consider him like my brother. We have so much fun together; even Andrei seems to treat him like an older sibling. But the one thing that worries me is how Sebastian is getting very cautious when I'm around Bard. Sebastian would always send icy glares to the cook when I would hug him or even touch him; so much to the point where Bard would walk off while scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. I guess possessiveness is a trait for the demon over its mate, "Hey Sebastian?"

"Milady?"

I looked over to him and noticed that he was watching me, "…Is possessiveness a demon trait?"

He chuckled, "Of course it is milady? Why do you ask?"

I stole a glance behind me to see if the cook was looking, "Eh…No reason." And now Sebastian's staring at me. Great. "What?"

"You've been awfully curious about the traits of a demon recently and it's making me wonder what is going on through that head of yours~"

"Nothing as creative as what would go through yours." I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle. Then I felt his breath on my neck, "Of course I would get possessive over you. You are _my _mate after all~ that makes you mine and mine only."

I scowled and pushed his face away with my palm, "Stop saying it like that. You make me sound like some sort of object!"

Sebastian went back to driving and I smirked. I quickly stood up in the seat and jumped in the air. Sebastian looked shocked as he watched me land in the seats of the carriage. But he smiled creepily straight after as if to say 'I'm going to have a pleasant talk to you about this later!' I managed to land next to Ciel. That would explain why he looks like he's hyperventilating, "Are you ok Ciel?"

He calmed down after another thirty seconds and sent a glare in my direction before looking away, "Don't do that again!"

I looked back at him expectantly, "Why? Because it's not ladylike-!"

"No! Because you could hurt yourself…" He said quietly; probably hoping that I wouldn't hear him.

I clasped my hands together and put them to one side of my face, "Aww Ciel! You actually care~!" I pulled him into a tight embrace while smushing my face against his, "You're so cute! I'm tempted to turn into Lizzy and hug you all day!"

He paled, "Please don't." He pushed me away after he had had enough. I smiled anyway because he actually _let _me hug him… I turned my body so I could see the servants in a carriage behind us and another carriage with Andrei, Alexander and Tino. The servants were only coming because Ciel didn't want to come back to a wrecked manor and the others were coming so they could see to it that we get here safely and they have to do something in a town not too far off from this one.

"It seems we have arrived at the village everyone." Sebastian said over his shoulder as he brought the carriage to a stop.

I gazed over the landscape, "…Interesting." There were mostly debris, skulls and chains scattered over the place so it looked kind of like a barren wasteland in my opinion. Why would the Queen want to send Ciel here?

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I jumped in my chair; startled by the sudden outburst. It was the servants and it seemed that they aren't very… fond of this place either.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, "Oh yes. I forgot to mention that the resort the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

The servants all looked dispirited, "Yes young master." They droned out in sync with a 'ho ho ho' from Tanaka. We started to drive again. This place was looking better and better the further we went. Note the sarcasm.

"So Ciel. What's so important that the Queen sent you here?" Alisa asked while staring at her boots. She looked so cute today. A little too cute. She was wearing a black silken Lolita dress with white stockings and black buckle-up ankle boots. Her hair was really wavy too so you could see all the colours.

Ciel looked at her, "We are here to sort out the case of bear baiting. I'm sure you heard me talking about it when you were with me in my office."

"Oh yes. Poor pups. I feel exactly the same as the Queen does." She said sadly.

I could hear Finny talking about someone actually living here like it was some big surprise. I face palmed, _no Finny, because the Queen sent us here to look at the debris for fun! _That was when I noticed the old lady on the side of the road. She looked as if she was having a little trouble so both Finny and I jumped out of the carriage to help her. The servants had horrified looks on their faces, "NO FINNY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU MIGHT HURT THE BABY!"

Finny made it first and started to lift the pram but ended up tossing it up in the air and landing it on the ground with a thud. I squealed in horror. I sprinted the last couple of metres and skidded to a halt in front of the pram, "WHAT THE CRAP!" I instantly flinched away from the pram. There was only a skull of some sorts in there.

The old lady looked up at us from underneath her cloak hood and smiled, "Don't worry. There is no baby. The baby is long gone; eaten by dogs it was." She pushed the pram away from us while singing a song.

I stared after the lady in horror, "Twisted woman…" _I'm not gonna sleep well tonight with that image fresh in my mind._

Ciel was watching the old lady too, "And that is why the Queen wanted me to do this case straight away. Apparently, the villagers have been violently killed upon missing. A part of my task is to find out why and to put an end to it all."

"Milady."

"Ah! What!?" I spun around to find Sebastian right behind me. I took a step back so I wasn't looking at his chest and at his face instead.

He smiled and put his hand on the small of my back, "Come now. We must keep going or we will arrive late." He held his hand out and helped me back onto the driver's seat.

OoOoOo

"Oh! I'd let him pet me!" I heard Mey-Rin gush. She was talking about some man that was training his dog to perform tricks.

Sebastian didn't look pleased, "He handles the creature by feeding it treats and punishing it. It bonds with the human by welcoming a chain around its neck. I can't understand it really." I arched my brows at him. _He's starting to sound like some wise old man you'd find on the streets and then meet them in a prison again later._

"If you're trying to say something then just say it!" Ciel said; rather rudely if I may point out.

"Oh, nothing of importance really. It's simply why I love cats. I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank; I hate them!" Sebastian said with his close eyed smile. I flinched in my seat fell backwards, _WAIT WHAT! Did Sebastian just say that he _loves_ something!?_

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back up before I fell onto the ground, "Honestly milady. What on earth are you doing? You could've injured yourself doing that." He said with a concerned look on his face.

I was simply speechless. I never thought I'd hear that four letter word come from this demon's mouth, "Y-Y-You just…L-L-oh never mind!"

He was amused. I could see it written on his face. I glared at him and went back to looking around the town as we drove by. Still as strange the outside, I'll tell you that! I laughed when I heard Ciel woof. I'm guessing he likes to get on Sebastian's nerves too sometimes. I'd love to do that but everything I do seems to amuse him in the end. Maybe I should just use the classic 'bucket on top of door prank' that I used last time.

In the distance I could see a grey manor. That must be that Barrymore man's manor; the place we'll be staying. When we pulled up out the front, a lady in a lavender maid's outfit came out to greet us. She had bluish white hair and purple eyes, "I presume this is the Earl Phantomhive?"

Sebastian looked at her with a suspicious look, "Yes."

She bowed with a soft smile, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits arrival." And now there is even more gushing but this time it's coming from all three servants. I'm not sure what Tanaka thought cause you know…It's Tanaka.

"BYE KRISTINA! BYE ALISA! WE'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS!" I heard Tino shout out of the carriage that passed us. He was waving frantically while Andrei and Alexander were laughing at something. Probably something Tino did knowing them.

We waited for a bit so the maid could show the servants where they would be staying. I don't like this town already. It has some sort of eerie vibe to it that I can't explain.

OoOoOo

"Come along now." The maid led us through the entrance of the manor… or castle, I'm not quite sure anymore. We went through one last door before we came to a stop. She smiled and ushered us all in. I heard Alisa squeak in fear at the things that were in the room. Mostly things made out of animals.

I heard the maid shriek and looked to see a man with thick sideburns lashing at her with a whip. I growled and tightened my fists. Luckily they were covered by nice leather gloves because I walked right over to the man and wrapped my hands around the middle of the whip and yanked it out of his hold. He growled at me, "Do you want me to use that on you lady!"

I narrowed my eyes as a frightening air came around me; I could even see Alisa shudder. I cracked the whip on the floor, "You want to try rephrasing that!?" I was about to lash the whip at him but I felt Sebastian's arm wrap around my waist and his hand grab my hand that was holding the whip. The man laughed. I gritted my teeth and swung my leg up; hitting the man in the groin. He let out a low groan and fell to the floor holding his crotch.

"Put me DOWN!" I kicked and thrashed around in Sebastian's hold making him chuckle which only served to make me angrier, "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" He did as I said and I ran out of the room in anger and frustration, "The nerve of that bloody bastard! Abusing a poor helpless maid!"

OoOoOo

"Wait what!? Calm down for a second Kristina! I can't understand a thing that's coming out of your mouth!"

I took a slow deep breath, "Bastard. Used. Whip!" I grumbled out to Bard who was carrying luggage into the castle-manor.

"What!? Did he whip you!? Oh, when I get my hands on him I swear I'll-!" Bard said; cracking his knuckles as he put a suitcase down.

I chuckled softly at his brotherly acts before explaining, "No Bard. He didn't whip _me, _he whipped that poor maid! I walked right up to him and yanked the whip out of his hands but the bastard started to provoke me! I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine and that's when Sebastian intervened…Speaking of Sebastian…I better apologise to him later."

"Why do you need to apologise to Sebastian?" He asked curiously as he wiggled his cigarette around in his mouth.

"When Sebastian intervened, I shouted at him. And kicked. And thrashed." I said feeling somewhat bad for him.

Bard's eyes widened in sudden amusement, "Woah! You, Lady Kristina, lashed out at Sebastian?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Yeah?"

Bard laughed heartily and clapped, "Ha! If we servants did that to him, we'd be fired on the spot. Or worse!" I laughed along with him as he began to walk to the carriage again. He grabbed a bag and was about to grab another bag when I took it away from his reach. I smiled at him, "Let me take this one!"

He smiled and carefully took the bag from my hands, "Thank you but I'm not gonna let a pretty lady such as yourself go through the trouble of doing a servants job… Speaking of servants, FINNY! STOP ACTING LIKE A LOON AND HELP US OUT HERE!"

Finny flinched out of his daze, "Ah yes! I'm sorry!"

OoOoOo

"Really? You're the only maid at this entire estate?" Bard asked Angela surprised.

Mey-Rin gasped, "That's amazing Angela! I don't know how you get everything done!"

Angela smiled and looked at the table. She obviously wasn't used to flattery, "It's nothing really. I'm a mess most of the time…"

"Ah! It's nothing! Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help you!" Bard said; leaning his arm on the table, "After all, we servants gotta stick together right? Finny, am I right?" Finny nodded happily in agreement.

I looked at Angela with a bit of sympathy, "Also, if anything like before happens…" She was looking at her hands now, "I want you to tell me…That lucky bastard has caught me in my castration mood!" I exclaimed and patted her arm while Bard looked at me in slight fear. The other servants looked pretty clueless so I'm assuming they have no idea what castration means. Heh.

She smiled softly, "How kind of you to offer your help." A bell started to ring and she looked up at it before moving out of her seat, "I have to go right away. My master is calling me. Please excuse me." She bowed and left the room hastily. _She's a bit strange but she hasn't done anything yet so meh!_

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

It was starting to get late. Ciel will be retiring in about an hour so I was sitting on a chair in his quarters while Sebastian folded clothes. I yawned and snuggled into the chair I was sitting on.

Ciel saw my signs of tiredness and gave me a concerned look, "You should retire now Alisa."

I got up quickly from my chair and waked over to the window; shaking my head frantically, "You must be crazy if you think I'm going in a separate room a_lone!_ Besides, I'm not sure where Kristina is…" I pulled the curtain open a bit so I could glance outside but there was nothing so I leaned my back against the wall and shut the curtain again.

I heard Sebastian scoff and mutter 'probably with that imbecile cook' under his breath. I giggled at the childish sentence that passed the butler's lips and watched as he put the clothes from Ciel's baggage in a drawer, "Someone's jealous~"

Sebastian smiled, "I'm merely stating the obvious Lady Alisa."

"Uh-huh! I'm sure you are~!" This sentence earned me a creepy look from Sebastian so I shut up instantly. _Someone's in denial~_

There was a soft knock on the door and Angela entered after Ciel's approval. She looked nervous and sad at the same time. Sebastian looked at her, "What could you want at this time? My young master is about to retire."

Angela closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her, "I have a request. Leave the castle. Leave the village completely! You mustn't stay here!"

Ciel kept reading the book he was holding; not really interested in the maid's request, "And why is that?"

Angela tilted her head downwards, "I can't say." We all lifted our heads when we heard a howl cut through the air. Angela started to freak out and whimper, "No. The demon hound! It's coming!" She gasped when she saw something in the window and began to cry into her hands.

I processed that the window was right near me and looked at it. There was the shadow of a dog's head cast through the curtain. I felt Ciel pull me away from the window and call to Sebastian. Sebastian ran up to the window and pulled back the curtains while Ciel sat me on the chair and then ran over to Sebastian, "What was that?"

I saw Sebastian point at something through the window, "Master. Look at that."

Ciel stared out the window for a few more seconds before turning to walk out the door, "Sebastian. Let's go investigate! I want you to stay here Alisa."

I gasped, "What! Why do I have to stay here?"

Ciel turned his back on me and began to walk away, "Because here is where you'll be safest."

OoOoOo

(Ciel's POV)

I sighed and walked into my quarters with Sebastian. He shut the door and chuckled, "Young master…"

I blinked at him, "What?" He pointed at my bed, making me look over to it. My gaze softened considerably. I walked over to the bed and pulled a strand of Alisa's hair out of her face, "…She fell asleep."

Sebastian walked up next to me, "Would you like me to take Lady Alisa to her room sir?"

I nodded and moved out of the way for Sebastian so he could reach her. Just when he started to lift her up, she clung onto the bed covers, pulling them up with her. Sebastian chuckled again, "It seems that even when she's unconscious, she still refuses to leave. What do you want me to do young master?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple, "Move her over to the other side. She can stay in here since Kristina is god knows where."

I saw Sebastian smirk, "Oh my young master, already going behind your fiancée's back so early~?"

I blushed furiously and glared at him, "Shut up! It's not like we're doing anything! Besides, she's too scared to stay alone…"

"Of course." Sebastian gently lifted her up and put her on one side of the bed. I watched as he took her boots off and pulled the blankets over her. She sighed and rolled over so that she was facing the wall, "Ah~ she also has good timing when she's sleeping. Now I don't have to worry about going to another room to get you changed into your nightshirt!"

"Shut up!"

OoOoOo

(Kristina's POV)

I stretched as I walked out of the servant's quarters. I had fallen asleep next to Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin while we were talking last night. I'm probably going to get a mouthful from Alisa.

"Where were you last night milady?" A suave voice came out from behind me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked behind me, "Oh, it's you Sebastian. I accidentally fell asleep next to Bard-!" Next thing I know, I'm pushed up against the wall with Sebastian's hand holding my arms above my head.

"What were you doing with that cook?" Sebastian asked with a creepy smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and struggled to get my hands free so I could push him away but I was no match for his inhuman strength, "I wasn't _doing _anything with Bard! Besides, you didn't even listen to my whole sentence before you butted in!"

Sebastian leaned in close to my face, "I didn't need to. You were still with that cook~"

"What is your problem with him!? Leave him alone!" I shouted at him.

Sebastian's face turned serious and he pushed me harder into the wall, "Don't forget that you are mine milady." With that he walked off.

OoOoOo

"Hey Kristina! Are you going to swim?" Alisa asked as she walked over to me. She was wearing a dress that would be easy to change out of just in case I was going to swim.

I glanced at her before looking back at my feet that were covered in sand, "I don't know…"

I felt her walk next to me, "What's on your mind Kristina?"

"OH! Would you look at the water! It looks great, maybe I will swim!" I jumped up and ran over to the change hut where Mey-Rin was. When I walked inside, she screamed and covered herself, "MEY-RIN RELAX! It's only me!"

"O-oh. Lady Kristina! What are you doing in here?" She asked; still covering herself.

I sighed and walked over to her, "There's no need to worry Mey-Rin. We're both ladies. And, I myself am coming for a dip in the water!" I grinned and poked my thumb into my chest.

She smiled, "Oh, that's great! Now, I won't be the only lady our there!"

I smiled back at her before pulling something out of the servants' basket. It was the swimwear I wore in the future; the white monokini with gold chains criss-crossing around my stomach and back. I heard Mey-Rin gasp, "What is that Lady Kristina? Are you really going to wear that out _there?_"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't worry, I have a sarong if they really want to cover me up that bad. It's with Sebastian." I started to pull of my dress and undo my corset but I noticed Mey-Rin was still looking at me, "Okay, now you're making _me_ uncomfortable."

She quickly diverted her gaze, "I'm sorry Lady Kristina, yes I am!"

I chuckled and pulled on the monokini. I started to adjust the chains properly when she turned around to have a look, "Oh my! You look beautiful milady! You have all the curves in the right places!" I could see her holding a tissue up to her nose.

"As do you Mey-Rin!" I replied. She blushed and turned around to peek out the draperies, "Why don't you go out there Mey-Rin?"

"Oh no! I couldn't! It would be too embarrassing for everyone to see me like this, yes it will!"

I blinked at her stupidly then pointed at myself, "Did you even notice what I'm wearing!?"

She poked her head back out the draperies. I could hear Bard and Finny yelling for us to come out. I was almost finished; I just needed to get my hair out of its bun, "Hey Mey-Rin? Would you mind helping me undo my hair?"

She nodded and pulled it out of its bun. It fell down past my waist and I sighed in contentment, "I haven't had my hair down the whole time we've been here. It feels great! Well, are you ready?"

She started to fidget with her fingers, "I-I don't know if I can go out there! I don't have as much confidence as you do milady!"

"Oh that's silly! What's there to be embarrassed about! You've got a nice body too you know!" I started to walk out but stopped before I opened the curtain, "Come on Mey-Rin! You don't get a chance to swim all the time!"

She nodded, "You're right milady. Let's go!" She ended up walking out first with me following after her.

All I saw was Bard and Finny's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I walked beside Mey-Rin, "See~ it isn't that bad, now is it?"

She blushed, "It's absolutely humiliating!" She stated; trying to cover herself up as much as she could.

I giggled and pushed her arm playfully as Bard and Finny made their way over to us. Finny was sweet as usual, "Don't worry Mey-Rin! You look wonderful!"

"Really?" She asked. Finny nodded his head.

Then Finny and Bard looked at me; blushing profusely. "You look really wonderful too Lady Kristina…" I probably looked like some harlot right now. But I guess it could've been worse.

Bard had a mischievous gleam in his eye as he turned back to Mey-Rin, "I bet you'd look even better without the glasses!" He lifted his arms up and started to walk towards her but she squeaked and splashed water at him, "NO! NO! THE YOUNG MASTER GAVE ME THESE!"

I laughed and started to walk into the knee-length water; drifting my fingers lightly across the surface until I felt a splash in my face. I flinched and looked at my attacker, "Finny! Bard! I'm gonna get you guys!" I cupped my hands together and filled it with water before sending it into Finny's face.

Finny blinked and smiled, "Now it's my turn to get you back!" He bent down and pushed some water at me. Translation for some water; a freakin' tidal wave! The wave crashed into me and sent me tumbling into the water. I gulped in several mouthfuls of water before it got to the point where I was starting to go half unconscious.

I floated up to the top and felt someone wrap their arms around my upper torso and legs, "QUICK! GET HER OUT OF THE WATER! OI SEBASTIAN! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!"

I could hear the slapping of feet on wet sand, "Quick now Bard. Put her here and I'll handle the rest!" I heard Sebastian say.

"What happened to my sister!?" Alisa yelled. I could tell she was crying too, her voice was wavering.

I felt Bard carefully place me down on the sand. I then felt a pair of gloved hands, which I'm guessing were Sebastian's, push on my chest a couple of times. What startled me more was the pair of warm lips that were pressed over mine. He blew air into my lungs and pushed on my chest again.

I instantly rolled to the side and coughed up the salty water onto the sand. I got up off the floor as fast as I could and ran back into the water and yes, I knew people were watching me! I grabbed a handful of water and ran back up the bank and shoved it in Finny's mouth.

"what'd you do that for!?" Finny said, coughing and sputtering.

I slapped him across the face; not too hard but enough to make him feel a bit of a sting. I then pulled him into the biggest hug I could muster. Strange? Yes! Care? No! "Finny! You scared me so much!" I shouted in a raspy voice.

He stayed still in fear of hurting me, "I-I'm so so-sorry Lady Kristina! I didn't mean to! Wahhhh!"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, "No! No! Don't you dare start crying!"

Finny blinked, "But why?"

I grabbed a hold of his swimming shirt, "Because if you cry, I'm gonna cry and if I cry I'm gonna hit you!" I rasped out. I doubled over and coughed then looked back up to see Finny doing what I told him exactly _not _to do. I felt tears run down the side of my face like a waterfall while I gritted my teeth, "Finnnnyyyyy!"

"Ah! Lady Kristina! No! I'm sorry!" He ran into the water as I chased him with the intent to castrate him. I chased him around the water for five minutes; entertaining those on the sand. He ran back up to the bank still full of energy while I collapsed onto the floor coughing up excess water.

"Honestly milady." I looked up to see Sebastian. He knelt down in front of me and put a gloved hand to my cheek, "What am I going to do with you?" He had a towel hanging over his two arms. He picked me up off the sand bridal style and sat me on the mat in front of Ciel.

Ciel looked at me with concerned eyes, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and leaned against Sebastian's leg; trying to get up again but he pushed me down, "I suggest you stay there milady." I growled and pushed his hand away, "I want…I want Alisa!"

"I'm right here Kristina! Are you okay?" My sister ran up to me and hugged me, "Finny didn't mean to!"

"I…I kn…"

OoOoOo

(Alisa's POV)

"I…I kn…" I watched as she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

"Kristina…Damn." I cursed and rested her head on my lap, "Sebastian, where's her sarong?" Sebastian pulled it out of his pocket. I pointed at it with a raised brow, "How'd that…How'd that fit…Ah, never mind." I was expecting him to hand it to me but instead he knelt down and laid it on top of her, "Thanks Sebastian." I smiled at him.

Sebastian surprised me a lot this past week ever since I've given him the 'I'll smash your face in if you hurt her!' talk. He's actually been looking out for Kristina. Even though I'm not sure if it's sincere care, it'll have to do for now… Just so long as he looks after her. I don't believe the fact that demons can't love. Sebastian even said that he loves cats so yeah!

I stared at Kristina's face as Ciel was talking to Sebastian. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian walk off into the distance, "Where's Sebastian going?"

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading, "I gave him a simple task to carry out. No need to worry about him." He went back to his book as I started to play with the sand. I giggled and put some on Kristina's stomach. I smiled even bigger and started to build a castle on her. I know right! I'm an awesome sister-building a sandcastle on your passed out sibling!

"Alisa? What are you doing to Kristina?" I heard Ciel ask.

I glanced up at him before concentrating back on my masterpiece, "Just making her look more attractive; you know!" I saw him smirk and watch me in amusement.

"We caught him! Quick! Quick! Come now! The punishment is about to begin!"

Ciel got up out of his chair while the servants put everything away. I didn't move however, "Ciel! We can't just leave Kristina here!"

He looked back at me and then turned to Bard, "Bard! You can carry Kristina to the punishment." Bard nodded and walked over to Kristina; gathering her up in his arms. He began to walk with the other servants while I walked next to Ciel.

OoOoOo

We finally got to the punishment. There was a crowd surrounding a poor dog that was chained to the wall and it seemed to have something in its mouth too. I looked at it confused. What did this dog do to deserve getting chained up to a wall for punishment? People have certainly come up with creative ways for punishment…

"-Let go! Let go!" My eyes widened when I saw a man beating the dog with a stick; trying to force it into letting the item in its mouth go. Then I heard more barking and suddenly a group of dogs was let off their leashes. They all ran up to the chained dog and began to bite and gnaw at it. I whimpered and looked away, "How cruel! Everything ahs a reason to live!"

"LET THE POOR THING GO! STOP THIS NOW!" Finny ran forward and pulled a pointed log out of the ground; swinging it at the group of vicious dogs, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I ran up to the blonde boy in worry, "FINNY!" I knelt down next to him and that was when I saw it. He had so much pain in his eyes. Too much. I shook my head and patted him gently on the back in an attempt to calm him.

"Hey! That was my dog!"

"Punish them!"

"What a nuisance!"

I frowned and turned my head to see the crowd moving in on us angrily. Ciel, Bard, Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Tanaka were standing behind us, "…Oh no…"

I screamed when rough hands grasped my wrists and forced me up against the wall.

"ALISA!"

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: Next chapter down! Don't-know-how-many to go! **** Please read and review!  
**

**Q: This question will be a repeat of what was on the last chapter (What is Kristina's favourite song from the future?)**

**Remember that if you answer it correctly in a review then you will be able to make a request for what you want to be in the next chapter (I'll PM you to ask you) **** Good luck!**


End file.
